Finding Your Saving Grace
by Ancient85
Summary: Sequel to Small Town Comfort. Tension between Lindsay and Vanessa have calmed since Vanessa's relevation. Is it over? Danger looms in the distance. Who will be effected by the fallout?
1. Death in the Gardens

I decide to add the sequel a little sooner since I got good reviews on the last chapter. Well anyways, the timeline of this sequel is set a few months after Small Town Comfort, meaning that Veronica has been in prison for a few months. If any of you had not read it I suggest you read it otherwise you might be a little lost.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create. **

**Finding Your Saving Grace**

_It was not too long ago that I came to New York. The plan was to check on Lindsay and get away from home in the process. I thought it would be a fun trip, an exciting trip. More fun than out there. Don't get me wrong I love my hometown in all its country glory but its nice to get out and experience new things. Mom always says that how you should live your life. Although she also says to tread carefully because you never know what's ahead. I guess that's what I failed to do, tread carefully. Because I got into trouble and this time I don't know how to get myself out of it. I mean how foolish could I be to think that I could ever pull it off. I'm tired. Tired of making myself believe that its no big deal. I'm tired of pretending that I am what I'm not. I was never fearless. I know that I made Lindsay believe that. I had to I wanted her to believe that I could handle it. But I can't. I don't even know if I could ever. Why did I think that it would be a good idea to play with fire? I got burned. Boy, did I ever. I keep looking back at what went wrong. In what moment did it all go down the toilet? I have a lot of time to think about that now. About a decade or two to think about it. You know what's funny? I dedicated my life to helping people in need, people much like my new 'roommates' and now I am the one in need. I would laugh if I weren't on the verge of tears. To quote that Rascal Flatts' song, 'what hurts the most' is that Lindsay refused to believe in my innocence. I guess I shouldn't blame her I wasn't exactly telling the truth to her earlier. I know that everything points to me. But I didn't do it. I can't really say who did because I don't know. I know that I'm not giving you much to go on but you have to believe me that I didn't do it. It is stated that 'the truth shall set you free'. I'm hoping for the truth to get me out of this place. I hope that you believe me. I have to go now they're getting ready to send out the mail and I want to make sure this gets to you in time. Tell everyone I miss them. Bye!_

"Don't worry sis, I believe you and I'll do everything in my power to get you out of there." The woman says clutching the letter in her hands.

"This is the last stop, Miss."

"Oh thank you." She gets her things and exists the bus.

New York – Crime Lab

"Since Lindsay is off for a few weeks I decided to bring someone in to fill in for her." Mac says to the group.

"When he getting here?" Danny says voicing everyone's thoughts.

"She …and I'm right here." In walks a young woman about 5'7 with shoulder-length reddish brown hair although it would be hard to tell since her hair was held back in an elegant tie.

"I hope I'm not too late."

"No you're right on time. Guys this is Vanessa Villanueva. She will be with us for a few weeks."

"Nice to me you Vanessa." Stella says shaking her hand, which lead the rest of the group to walk up and shake her hand as well. After all the pleasantries Mac handed out the assignments.

"Vanessa, your with me and Danny. We got a 419 at the botanical gardens."

"Would that be the New York Botanical Gardens?"

"Yes why?" Mac asks

"No reason in particular. Just always wanted to go there." Vanessa says as they head to their crime scene.

Botanical Gardens

The body of a thirty year old, Rita Rotelli, was found face down in some plants with her purse a few feet away.

"So can you tell us again what happened?" Mac asks the garden attendant.

"Yeah I was out here on my mornin' route when I came across Ms. Rotelli head first in the rhododendrons. I thought she was 'sick' so I tried to wake her when I turned her I saw the bullet in her forehead and some plants in her mouth. So I thought best to call you guys."

"Does she get 'sick' often?"

"You mean…" the man says making a drinking motion with his hands, "Yeah quite a bit, but since she signs most of our checks we don't call her on it."

"Well thanks for all your help. If you can go to that officer over there he can your information incase we need to contact you again."

"Sure." He heads towards Flack.

"Flack said that this woman, Rita Rotelli, manages the gardens. Could be a reason to kill her." Says Danny examining the body and taking a couple headshots.

"Skin under her nails proves she fought against her attacker." Vanessa says picking up one of her hands and looking at her fingers. She takes the samples and places the woman's hand down gently.

"Footprints in the dirt suggest a struggle or body drag," comments Mac, pointing to the marks in the dirt. Danny takes a shot of the marks in the dirt and tries to make an impression of them in plaster. Vanessa takes the opportunity to look around the grounds.

"This places is beautiful …aside from the body."

"No time for sightseeing, Newbie. We got a murder to solve." Vanessa looks down to him.

"I'm no newbie." Vanessa says with a look of determination.

"Then prove it." Danny challenges. Vanessa kneels down next to Danny and takes out the plants that were in the victim's mouth.

"These don't belong here. There from a Tropical Soda Apple plant. Either the killer got these from somewhere else on the grounds and put them in her mouth or she wasn't killed here." Danny looked somewhat surprised that he had not notice the difference before.

"I'm going to check with the front desk and see if they have any soda apples in the gardens." Vanessa heads to the main building.

"I think she just proved it, Danny." Mac comments. Danny just smiles. 'These few weeks are going to be interesting' he thought. They finish processing the crime scene and head back to the lab after Vanessa tells them that she would stay a little longer.


	2. Plant Girl, Human Shield

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I create**

Crime Lab

Danny is in one of the layout rooms analyzing the substance found around the single bullet that killed the victim when Vanessa walks in.

"Hey haven't seen you in awhile." Danny says when he looks up from the microscope.

"I just came back from the gardens. Seems as though they kept several of these plants in various parts of the gardens. I'm not sure I feel so good about that."

"Why is that?"

"Its poisonous not to mention a hazard. What do you got there?" Vanessa says motioning to the microscope.

"Take a look. See if you can tell me what it is." Vanessa looks into the microscope.

"Its definitely tropical soda apple."

"You're telling me that the bullet was laced in a poisonous plant?" Danny says growing increasingly worried.

"Don't worry you had your gloves on the entire time right. I'm sure you'll be alright after a shot."

"A shot?" Danny asks worryingly.

"Oh yeah. Huge shot like the ones you only see in movies." Vanessa looks at the worried expression on his face at the thought of getting a huge shot. "I'm only kidding, Messer. Geez you think you city boys would be braver than that. Just wash your hands and you'll be fine."

"Good one, Newbie."

"The name is Vanessa."

"I should call you plant girl with all that you know about the plant. How do you know all that stuff?"

"I have a masters in botany the stuff as you call it comes with the territory plus, I practically lived in nurseries growing up."

"For babies?"

"No for plants, Messer. Keep up." 'Got some spunk in this one' he thought with a smile.

"We should find Mac and see what he thinks."

"After you, plant girl." Vanessa makes a face at him and walks down the hall.

"Hey Mac!"

"Hey guys. Have you identified the substance around the bullet yet?"

"Yeah, plant girl, over her says it's from a poisonous plant."

"The tropical soda apple was introduced to Florida in 1983. It killed most of the plants that would grow around it so it was forbidden to plant it without the proper permission from the government."

"No doubt that the gardens has that permission."

"Actually they just got permission a few months ago, but it was only temporary permission. In a few months they either have to renew it or remove the plants."

"That could lead us towards a suspect."

"It might seeing as how Ms. Rotelli was the only one that wanted these plants here. According to a worker I talked to, she claimed that everyone deserved to see these plants even if they were considered dangerous."

"So she gets a bullet to the head and a mouthful of the plants she was rooting for."

Vanessa smiles at Danny's attempt at a joke.

"So it would seem, Messer."

"I'll get on that list of suspects for you, Mac." Danny leaves.

"Plant girl?" Mac questions.

"Apparently my knowledge of the plant dubs me with that nickname."

The Morgue

"Hey there. You're the new kid. I'm Sid Hammerback."

"Vanessa." She says bring out her hand to shake his.

"I don't think…" Sid says indicating that his hands were currently dirty.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"So how are you liking it here."

"I like it fine. I guess I still miss home."

"Where is home might I ask?"

"A small town out in the country."

"Another country girl."

"Another?"

"Yeah the girl you're filling in for is from the country. Montana to be exact."

"I might know a few people there but I doubt I would know her in particular. Anyway, about the victim what did you find?"

"I found bruising on her arms and legs," he points to the bruises "but that can happen when someone is drunk. I should know. There were many a time when…" Vanessa gives him a small smile.

"…I also found scrapes and blisters underneath her hands. From planting mostly."

"Which would mean she was involved in the planting. Which is a little surprising."

"Surprising how?"

"Normally when someone reaches executive status they are less involved in the dirty work so to speak. Which speaks good of herself, but not so much for her health." Sid gives her a questioning look.

"If she was this involved in the grunt work it would have given the killer more of an opportunity to kill her and it could also lead to the suspect being one of the workers at the gardens because they felt she was taking away their work."

"Kill over work?"

"You'd be surprised what people can do if pushed the wrong way. Anything else?"

"Strange substance found along her mouth…some kind of plant. Don't know yet I sent it to toxic."

"Its soleneum varium." Sid gives her a confusing look.

"It's a poisonous and hazardous plant commonly known as Tropical Soda Apple."

"How do you know this is it?"

"See this here," Vanessa points to the markings along the victim's lip "The markings match the leaf pattern on a common soda apple." She shows him a sample of it in a clear container.

"Isn't it dangerous to keep it with you."

"As long as it is not out of this container it will be alright. I'll go by toxic and make sure. I'll see you later." He waves at her.

"Hey there, plant girl. What did you find out from Sid?"

"The victim had bruising on her arms and legs. Her clothes covered them. Could be from falling down drunk."

"Did Sid tell you anything else?"

"Actually Sid found some blisters and scrapes that would only be made while planting."

"Personal experience?"

"Why yes, Messer." Showing him old scrapes. His eyes catch on a small tattoo her left arm a few inches below the palm of her arm.

"Nice Tat."

"What?"

"The tattoo."

"Oh." Vanessa looks down at the tattoo. The tattoo is of two V's. One of them is facing down, but is linked to the other one facing up and a single red, black trimmed rose through the middle of the two V's.

"What does it stand for? Your initials?"

"If you look it that why yeah, but actually one V stands for me the other for my sister. It means 'although we head in different directions we shall always be linked together' or that's what it means to me. My sister has one just like it."  
"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and about the case, I want you to come with me."

"Where?" Danny wonders.

"Back to the gardens. I think I know who did it."

"Are you scared to go by yourself?"

"No!" makes a face at him "I just need you to go with me in case I need a human shield. Now lets go." They make their way to the Gardens.

**Hoped you like the chapter. I'll update soon. Please feel free to leave a review. Until the next chapter, Ancient85**


	3. Drank Like a Fish Surrounded by Flora

Hope you like this chapter. Please review! Until then, Ancient 85.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.**

New York Botanical Gardens

"Who was on staff at the gardens last night?" Vanessa asks.

"I was as well as Bobby, the one you guys spoke to earlier, and Sydney."

"So it was just you three?"

"Yeah," the girl at the front desk answers.

"Where was Ms. Rotelli?"

"She was in her office."

"What was she doing?"

"Drinking probably." Danny and Vanessa look at the woman.

"Don't get me wrong she was a nice lady, but she drank like a fish. Ever since she broke up with that guy she was seeing. Something about him being with another girl."

"Do you know where we can this guy?"

"Nope never met him before." She answers right away.

"Ah come on, Becky" Vanessa says reading off the girl's name plate "I bet you do know him and I also bet you know where we can find him." The girl hesitates.

"It would be better for you if you told us where he is." Danny points out.

"Fine. Here." She pulls out a card with the guys name and address scribbled on it. Vanessa takes it.

"Thank you. Now if you leave where we can find you with my partner here we will be going now." The girl writes down her number and address while Vanessa goes off to talk to the other workers.

"How did you know she knew?" Danny asks when Vanessa comes back. They walk towards the car.

"When she was talking about Ms. Rotelli's ex-boyfriend she mentioned that their break up was over another girl and not another woman, which would mean that she might have been the other girl that she was talking about."

"I got to admit that was genius."

"Score one for the plant girl." Danny laughs and climbs into the car that Vanessa has already started. They head to the address on the paper.

"What do you guys want here?"

"Are you Brian Thomas?"

"Yeah so?"

"So we need to talk to you." Danny answers.

"What about?"

"A girl by the name of Becky. You know any Beckys?" Vanessa asks.

"Can't say that I do honey." He says going for Vanessa's hand.

"Honey is waiting back at the station for you if you don't drop the act and answer the questions straight." Vanessa states.

"Alright, alright." the man says holding up his hands "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"But you can put them in jail. Now how about Becky Easton. Do ya know her?" The man thinks for a moment.

"Yeah I know her."

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it I know her."

"You are aware that she's a minor." Vanessa states.

"Yeah she's my daughter's friend."

"So you mean to tell me that you are not involve with her?"

"Cuz I'm not."

"So why does she have your address?" Danny asks.

"My kid must have given it to her."

"Why would she do that?"

"Something about having problems at school. Never talked to her, nothing happened between us. Is that all you came here for?"

"Actually we're here to talk about a Rita Rotelli." Danny says.

"What about her?"

"When was the last time you talked to her?" questions Vanessa.

"About a month ago. Why?"

"And you had no contact whatsoever with her?"

"No. Why?"

"She was murdered Mr. Thomas."

"Murdered?" The man was in complete shock, and then he became angry. "You think I killed her?"

"And you didn't?"

"Of course not where do get off saying that little girl!"

"I'm only investigating her murder, Mr. Thomas."

"Well investigate elsewhere cuz I didn't do it."

"I can't be sure of that."

"I didn't do it!" The words echo in Vanessa's ears reminding her of where she heard those exact words before.

"You sure had a motive to do it." Vanessa says once she breaks out of her memory trance. "You were angry that she broke up with you after she learned of your affair with a teenager not to mention one of her employees."

"That's not true!"

"You didn't want her to turn you in for having an affair with a minor." The man grabs Vanessa's arm. She flips him over and he lands on the floor hard "Bad move, buddy. Its to the station for you." She says as she places the handcuffs on him. Once they put him in the police car, Danny asks.

"What was that?"

"Me trying to get answers."

"Well you didn't have to be so harsh. What's the deal, Vanessa?"

"There's no deal. I just have a hard time dealing with creeps like that. Now come on." Danny follows Vanessa with a worried expression on his face.

"I hear you threw down a suspect today." Mac asks Vanessa when he enters the room followed by Stella and Hawke.

"I hate to get on your bad side." Hawke commented

"It was in self-defense, plus it allowed me to get DNA off of him."

"Smart." Stella says. Just then Danny walks in with a paper in hand.

"Bad news the DNA under the nails doesn't match Brain Thomas. But the DNA from under the nails came back female."

"Unless it was some stranger or one of the two women working at the gardens."

"And I have an idea who it is."

Interrogation (Next Day)

"We know you did it, Becky." Vanessa says.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brian told us everything"

"He told you everything?"

"Yes and is there anything you like to add." Becky thinks then quickly adds.

"You're lying he didn't say anything you're just trying to trap me."

"We know you killed her Becky. We even know why you did it."

"That's a lie!"

"Let me tell you what happened…" Vanessa began. "You waited tell everyone else left work…that's when you took out your father's gun…yes we were able to match the bullet to your dad's 'stolen' gun…seeing Ms. Rotelli busy with the rhododendrons you took the opportunity to take her by surprise but you made a noise causing her to turn around. You two struggled and that's when she scratched you." Vanessa says pointing to the scratch marks on her arm. Becky covers her arm.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Becky says putting her best innocent face.

"Save the innocent school girl look it doesn't work on me. You brought the gun. You placed the flowers in her mouth."

"I panicked."

"That does not excuse what you did. Murder is a crime. A crime you will spend your life paying for. Forget your daydreams, Becky, from here on out the rest will be nightmares." Vanessa gets up and walks out the door. She closes the door and lets out a breath before she joins Mac and Danny who have just walk out of the viewing room.

"Nice work in there." Mac says.

"Yeah thanks."

"So you up for brunch with the rest of the group? It would give you a chance to meet Lindsay." Danny asks.

"There's somewhere I have to be right now, but if I get the chance I go by there a little later."

"Alright, Mac here eats kinda slow so we'd probably still be there later. Anyway here's the address to the place if you want to come by."

"Ok I'll see you guys later." She waves to them and head of to her destination.

**Sorry to leave it there but it sets up the next chapter pretty while. Any guesses as to where she is going? And whats the deal with Vanessa's comment to Danny about having a hard time dealing with 'creeps like that'. Could there be something deeper then? Something in her past? Please review and add your comments as to what you think. Later! Ancient85**


	4. Good meetings and Worse Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I have created.**

Prison

The woman walks towards the clear barrier and sits down in the seat putting the phone to her ear. A tattoo of two V's and a single rose is clearly seen just below the woman's palm.

"What are you doing here?" The woman on the other side of the glass says to Vanessa.

"I came to see you. I got your letter, Veronica." (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, if you did just pretend you didn't okay?)

"You didn't have to come."

"Yes I did. You're my sister."

"You didn't have to come."

"I did."

"So how is my son?" Veronica says in order to change the subject.

"He's fine. He asks about you."

"I miss him so much."

"I know and I promise I'll get you out of here."

"Are you here to break me out?" Veronica asks jokingly.

"As a matter of fact I am." Vanessa says with a smile on her face.

"You can't you're a cop! You'll get caught and go to jail alongside me. I can't let you do that!" The guard looks at them and motions them to be quiet.

"Shh I won't get caught. Trust me."

"I can't believe you! What about all the work it took you to get where you are today."

"I was only joking, Veronica. I am going to find proof that you didn't commit the crime and get you out of here...legally." Veronica lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"I don't want you to waste your time. You can't be coming out here so often."

"I didn't tell you did I?"

"Tell me what?" Veronica asks.

"I got a job with the police department. Of course not at the same rank I was at back home but it will do."

"Wait a minute you were hired."

"Yeah you're looking at Detective Villanueva."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. What matters is getting you out of here."

"I already told you that I don't need you to get me out. But I see I can't talk you out of that so I'll just change the subject and ask you how your day went?"

"I went ok. I worked my first case today." Vanessa smile turns to a frown when she remembers about what happened.

"What's wrong you were happy one minute then you got sad."

"Its nothing I was just remembering something this suspect said. Nothing important." Veronica decided not to push her into talking so she decided to change the subject again.

"Let me ask you something. When did you join the police academy?"

"A couple of years ago. Right after I graduated from college."

"With that degree in Botany I gather."

"Yeah. Which reminds me I have to be going. I promised I would swing by a diner when I got the chance."

"Diner?"

"Yeah I was invited to eat with the rest of group."

"Including Lindsay?" Veronica wonders.

"Yeah."

"Say hi to her for me."

"I doubt she'd recognize me since she hasn't seen me in a long time. I'm not really eager to see her either."

"Vanessa, don't be mad at her. She did what she thought was best. She is family remember."

"Family or no family she betrayed us and I can't forget that!"

"Miss would you please quiet down." A guard says.

"Sorry about that." She says to the guard.

"Remember what I said Veronica. Promise me that you won't make any trouble for her."

"I'm sorry, sis, but I can't make any promises. I'll see you later." She hangs up the phone and walks out.

Diner

"…And she swung him around. He landed face up with a look of utter shock. You guys should have seen it. She reminds me of you, Montana." Danny says to the rest of the group.

"Does she?"

"Yeah you should swing by the lab and meet her."

"Don't have to." Came Vanessa's voice from behind Danny.

"Hey you made it."

"Hey guys. Nice to see you again, Lindsay."

"Hi Vanessa." Lindsay replies.

"You two know each other?" Danny asks.

"Yeah she's …"

"We met several years ago." Vanessa interrupted.

"Small world huh?" comments Stella.

"You don't know how small." Vanessa says. The group talked for a while until Stella excused herself.

"I have to go check on my car. It in the shop." Stella says getting up.

"I'll drive you." Mac offers.

"Yeah I have to go too. Paperwork." Flack says.

"Oh that reminds me I left something back at the Lab," says Hawkes. Danny gets up as well.

"You leaving too, Montana? You need a ride?"

"I'm going to stay awhile and catch up with Vanessa."

"Alright. See you guys later." Danny leaves.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asks once Danny has left.

"In New York or at the diner?"

"New York."

"I got a job at the lab."

"Why?"

"What? Are you going to prohibit me from working there?"

"I worked there and…"

"Getting territorial are we Lindsay? I didn't think a little thing like you had it in you…but then again you've done a lot worst." Lindsay stopped herself from slapping Vanessa across the face.

"Go home, Vanessa."

"You lost your right to tell me what to do a long time ago."

"I don't want to fight with you, Vanessa." They walk out of the diner.

"Then don't. I'm here only for a few weeks and after that we won't have to see each other again."

"I don't want it to be that way." Lindsay says.

"Too bad you should have thought about that before you put Veronica in prison."

"She killed a man. Do you expect me to overlook that!"

"If you knew her at all you would know that she didn't do it and even if she did. She did it to protect you!"

"See you're not even sure if she's innocent!"

"What I do know is that you don't give up on family! She didn't give up on you all those years ago!"

"That was different."

"How? You did what you did to protect her how is that different than what she did? Think about that! I'll be seeing you around, Lindsay." Vanessa leaves Lindsay with her thoughts.

**I hope you guys like the chapter. Please review. I would like to know what you thought of the chapter especially with the 'reunion' between Lindsay and Vanessa. The titles are key to what goes on in the chapter. If you have any questions just let me know. I'll update soon. Until then, Ancient 85**


	5. Inside Information

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

Vanessa's Apartment

"Lexie, where are you? I'm home." Vanessa shouts into the apartment. Footsteps are heard coming from a room at the other end of the apartment.

"I'm right here." A young girl around 15 years old walks into the room.

"Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how its going to help Aunt Veronica."

"Don't worry about that."

"So what are you planning, Mom, you don't call him unless its important."

"I saw Veronica today." She says avoiding the question.

"Mom, don't avoid the question. I worried that you'll get into trouble asking him to help."

"It's the least he can do after what he's done to us."

"You're a cop now. What he does isn't exactly legal."

"Its funny." Vanessa smiles.

"What is?"

"I always warned Veronica about the trouble she was getting into and now I'm here doing the same thing and you're the one warning me. Don't worry I might not need his help if I can find evidence on my own."

"I do hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I, so do I." Vanessa says with a sigh.

"I made some food do you want some?" the teen says with a smile. They walk towards the kitchen.

Crime Lab – Hallway (Next Day)

"Hey Vanessa you're with me today." Stella says.

"What do we got?"

"Murder down at the docks." A lab technician walks up to the two of them.

"Excuse me but there's a girl looking for you Vanessa." 'Girl' Stella thought 'Didn't know she knew anyone in the city.'

"Tell her I'll be right there."

"What was that about?" Stella asks. Vanessa just shrugs her shoulders. They make their way to the front where Lexie is pacing back and forth.

"Lexie? What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you…its important." Vanessa looks to Stella.

"I'll meet you outside." Stella says walking towards the exit.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"He came to the apartment this morning."

"What did he tell you?" Vanessa says clearly upset, but trying not to show it.

"He just said to call when you need his help. How did he know where we were?"

"You didn't tell him where we were when you talked to him, did you?"

"No, I just told him what you told me to say and then I left." Lexie answers.

"He must have had you followed."

"Does that mean we have to move?"

"No, he may be many things, but he would never hurt us. We're safe for now. Just be careful, Lexie."

"I will. I'll see you later, mom."

"You know where the gun is in case you need it right."

"Yeah, Bye." She leaves. Vanessa takes a moment before she goes out to meet Stella.

Crime Scene – Alleyway

"Time of death was about two this morning," Stella says after the liver temp was checked.

"Its 9:15 so he's been dead about seven hours."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You don't have a watch."

"It's a little trick that a friend taught me. Telling time from the sun."

"Like a human sun dial?" Vanessa laughs.

"Something like that."

"Mac never mention you having a daughter." Stella says taking a couple of shots of the crime scene

"I don't think he knows. Even if he does he hasn't asked me about it."

"Mac isn't the kind of guy or boss for that matter that would ask personal questions." Stella says.

"Its a change from where I used to work. Everyone knew your business. It was hard to keep anything quiet around there."

"Let me guess...small town." Stella says with a smile.

"There's nothing like a small country town." Vanessa states. Stella smiles and gets back to taking pictures.

"So this guy gets a execution style shot to the head. Gang related maybe?" Stella says taking a couple of pictures of the victim. She adjusts her camera to take a close up shot of the victim's head when she sees a tattoo on the victim's neck.

"Hey come look at this." Stella calls to Vanessa who was busy collecting a cartridge casing from the floor a couple feet away from the victim. 'Newbie' she thought picking up the casing.

"Yeah what's up?" Vanessa comes up to where Stella is.

"Tattoo on the neck. Looks like a gang tattoo. UM?" The tattoo had the letters U and M on it and a single rose in the background. The letters look to be linked together. "Haven't seen anything like it before around here. Must be a new gang or something."

"Utopian Miscreants." Vanessa replies.

"What?" Stella asks looking at Vanessa.

"The gang. The initial stand for Utopian Miscreants."

"What do you know about them?" Stella asks.

"The gang originated in the south near Mexico. The guys wear this tattoo on their necks while the women have it on their forearms."

"There are women in this gang."

"Actually most of them are women. There are only a few men. Like the South's version of the Amazons." Stella smiles at the reference.

"Do they have any enemies?"

"From what I've read they don't, but they have been known to have a few confrontations with the Mexican Mafia and the Italian Mafia as well."

"Those are big enemies to make."

"Yeah. You're telling me."

"We should drop this stuff back at the lab and pay a visit to the mob."

"I could run it for you, Stella." Danny says coming up behind them "Mac put me on your case."

"Thanks, Danny." They hand him all their evidence.

"Now lets go have a chat with those guys."

"A..Alright." Vanessa says feeling a little uneasy.

"Be careful," Danny warns.

"Don't worry a couple of police officers will be with us."

Restaurant (Known Italian mob hangout)

"State your business here." A man says blocking their path to the mob boss.

"We're here to question you're boss about a gang-related murder."

"Let them pass." A voice called from behind the big burly man blocking the path. The said giant moves aside to let them pass.

"Don't mind him. What is it you want?"

"We want to know if you had anything to do with a murder that happened this morning." The mob boss thinks for a while.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Stella asks again.

"Yeah. Is that all? If it is then I have to ask you to leave I have a meeting in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you for your time." Stella and Vanessa make a move to leave, but not before the mob boss catches a glimpse of Vanessa who had been standing behind Stella the entire time.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" The mob boss asks Vanessa. Stella catches a glimpse of uneasiness in Vanessa and takes it for fear.

"I doubt that you would." Stella interjects for Vanessa.

"I must be mistaken then." He says giving Vanessa a knowing look before she and Stella walk out the door.

Crime Lab

"Hey Stacy, what do you know about this tattoo?" Danny says holding up the picture that Stella took so that Stacy, the resident tattoo expert, could see it.

"Not much. Just that it belongs to a gang called the Miscreants. I can't tell you more than that. The info is not exactly on the internet."

"Where would someone learn more about this gang?"

"My guess would be from a known gang member or relative of one."

"That's too bad because the only know member of this gang is dead."

"Unless you can talk to dead people you don't got much." Stacy says with a smile

"Thanks anyway."

"Sure no problem." Danny leaves.

**Sorry to leave it there. I think you all can pretty much guess this means for Vanessa. Please review with your thoughts and any suggestions you might have. Just so you know I made up the gang name. The gang does not exist except for the purpose of this story. I'll update soon. Until then, Ancient 85**


	6. Just Cause Its You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ones that I create.**

Plant Shop – (known Mexican Mafia Hangout)

"Wouldn't have guess huh?"

"Looks can be deceiving I guess."

"Are you alright going in? You were a little uneasy a while ago at the restaurant."

"I'm fine. Lets just get this over with." They walk in. This time Vanessa decides to ask the questions.

"What can I help you with?" A 45-year-old Mexican woman asks from behind the counter.

"Queremos hablar con El Jefe." (_We like to speak to the boss_) Vanessa says to the woman in Spanish.

"No esta. ¿ Justan que los muestran una alegro de floras que estan en venta?" _(He's not here but would you like to see this arrangment of flowers that are on sale?)_

"Es importante que hablemos con el."_ (It's important that we talk to him)_ The woman says nothing but turns her head to the right.

"Gracias." _(Thank you) _Stella and Vanessa walk outside the shop.

"He's in the house next door." Stella says.

"Yeah let's go talk to him"

"I didn't know you knew Spanish." Stella says as they walk next door.

"I grew up in bilingual environment. Spanish was one of the first languages I was taught."

"Are you ready?" Stella asks before they walk inside.

"As I'll ever be."

Crime Lab

"Are they back yet?" Mac asks Danny as soon as he enters the room.

"Nope. You don't think anything happened to them do you?"

"I bet they're fine," Mac insists "what are you working on?"

"This tattoo among other things. I can't find anything on them."

"What did Stella and Vanessa have to say about it?"

"I haven't asked them."

"Utopian Miscreants. Gang from the South." Stella answers for them.

"Where'd you find that? I've been looking for the past hour and half."

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough." Vanessa replies.

"What do you know about them?" challenges Danny.

"Plenty. Gang that consists mostly of women. Although they have been known to take in men. For business purposes."

"Business purposes?" Danny questions

"Yeah. They go recruit and do business where the women can't like men's clubs among other places. It's easier that way."

"I bet." Comments Danny.

"So the gang is modeled after the legendary Amazons?" Mac says.

"More less. But unlike the Amazons the men are not sacrificed or turned away."

"Judging by our victim I don't think so." Mac comments.

Utopian Miscreants' Hangout (Next Day)

"Are you sure they are here?" Danny asks when he, Stella and Vanessa arrive at the place

"Yeah."

"Then we knock." Danny moves towards the door to knock.

"Wait"

"What?" Danny asks.

"You can't knock."

"Then how are we going to go in?"

"Trust me they are ready know we are here." Vanessa says. Moments later the door opens.

"Come in." A man at the door says ushering them in.

"Well they are sure friendlier." Stella comments as they walk in.

"What are you here for?" the man asks.

"We're here to talk to your boss."

"About what?"

"Concerning a murder." Stella replies.

"A murder?" says a voice from behind the man.

"Yes. We wanted to talk to the one in charge."

"Well it looks like you found her, Mr. Messer, Ms. Bonezera, Ms. Villanueva. " The woman says nodding to each one as she says their name. "I pride myself in finding out what I can about those who come to my doorstep."

"So you wouldn't mind answering some of our questions?"

"I won't mind as long as its in private and only one of you is asking the questions."

"Fine." Vanessa says before Danny or Stella can object.

"Very well come with me." Vanessa follows the woman into an office.

"I don't know about this." Stella says.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Danny says.

"Well what it is that you've come to ask me, Vanessa. It's been awhile." The woman motions for Vanessa to take a seat. Vanessa sits down.

"One of your guys was found murdered in an alley, Cassie." Vanessa holds up the picture.

"That's Walt, a new recruit."

"Walt who?"

"He never gave us a last name."

"Like that ever stopped you."

"True. I think his last name was Reeds." Vanessa writes down the info. "so how is Veronica?"

"She could be better."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's in prison for murder." The look on the woman's, Cassie, face turns from a smile to a frown.

"When did this happen?"

"A few months ago but that's not why I'm here. I want to know if you know why Walt is dead."

"I sent him to do some scouting the other night and he never came back."

"Scouting?"

"He was to scout business opportunities for us."

"We found him dead execution style in the alley. Do you know who would want to kill him?"

"It wasn't us if that's what you are implying."

"I'm not implying anything, Cassie, we just want to find out who killed him."

"Okay, just cause its you. Some of our newest recruits have been completing against each other for positions in the gang. Maybe it was one of them."

"You don't think it was an attack from the mob."

"No could be because we have an agreement with them."

"An agreement?"

"They won't go after us if we don't go after them. Which provides us with some protection since we are a newly arrived organization."

"You wouldn't mind if we questioned your recruits?" Vanessa asks.

"No, they will be waiting for you at the station when you get back. I want to know if any of them had anything to do with this."

"Just promise me you will let the police handle this."

"I promise, Vanessa."

"Thank you." Vanessa gets up.

"If there is anything I can do for your sister tell me." She gives her a hug.

"I will."

"And tell Lexie I said hi." Cassie says as Vanessa walks out the door.

"What did she say?" Danny asks when Vanessa comes out.

"The victim's name is Walt Reeds. She thinks that it might have been one of the newest members."

"What about the mob?" Stella asks.

"She doesn't think that they did this since they had agreements that provide them with protection against other gangs. She's sending some of her members to the station for questioning and promised to let us handle it if it turns out one of them is guilty."

"She told you all that?"

"Yeah we have to get going." Vanessa walks out. Danny gives Stella a confused look while Stella just shrugs.

**Well that all for now. Please review. The more reviews the better and more motivated I am to update sooner. If you have any suggestions or questions send me a review. Until then, Ancient 85.**


	7. Jealousy and the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

Interrogation

"I believe you know why you're here." Vanessa asks the guy.

"Yeah the boss told us to come."

"Are you aware that a fellow recruit was murdered?"

"That Walt guy, right?"

"Was it wise to let her in there by herself?" Danny asks from the observation room.

"She can handle it." Mac replies.

"She was pretty nervous when we were at the restaurant talking to the Italian mob boss." Stella points out.

"Yes the Walt guy. What do you know?" Vanessa says irritated.

"Don't know nothing. Didn't see nothing."

"Don't give me that bull, John. I have full permission by your boss to ask whatever I want. So give it to me straight and leave out the bull, please." she says firmly

"Honest I don't know. The last time I saw him was a few days ago. The boss sent me out of town to recruit new members in my hometown."

"Anyone one that can place you out of town when he was killed?"

"The bus driver and the boss."

"You can go now." The guy gets up and leaves. Other recruit walks in and sits down.

"What can you tell me about the murder?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"It be better for you if you cooperate with us."

"I don't have to tell you anything." The young woman replied.

"That's not what your boss told me."

"I have my right to you know and you can't ask me anything without a lawyer."

"True but would you like to tell your boss that you didn't answer my questions."

"Fine. I see you're real tight with the boss."

"Leave out your comments and just answer the questions will you?"

"I went to meet up with him that night. He never showed. Figures he's stand me up."

"Did that make you angry? Him standing you up. Or did you kill him because he was going to get in and you weren't?"

"I told you I didn't see him that night. I didn't kill him."

"But you did know he was chosen over you?"

"No!"

"That's not what I hear. You have inside info don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your friend is a member he told you the bad news didn't he? You thought because you were the only woman amongst the recruits you would be a shoe in to get selected, but when your friend told you that he was selected instead of you. You snapped and told him to meet you in the alley…yes that part was true, but not the part of him standing you up. You were angry at him because he took your spot."

"I was angry but I'm not anymore."

"Because he's dead…at your hand. From what I know about the boss is that she doesn't take kindly to betrayal."

"He made me mad and I took care of him."

"But you didn't think she wouldn't find out that she would just let you in because there was an opening? From what I can tell you didn't get that far in your thought process. All we need now is match the casing you left to the gun now that we have your confession."

"I didn't confess to anything."

"Not in so many words. But then again you won't have to say anything because the evidence will speak for you." Vanessa gets up. "Oh and don't worry you'll have a lot of time to think about what you did. The boss won't send anyone after you." Vanessa walks out.

Crime Lab – Mac's Office (Later that day)

"How do you know so much about the gang? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I just know about them."

"Danny said that according to Stacy our tattoo expert not much is known about them."

"I don't know what to tell you because I don't know what you want to hear."

"I want to hear that you got the information by any other means and not that you were one of them."

"I can't tell you that, Mac."

"Why not?"

"Because I was one of them."

"I was only in the gang for a few years. I was at a real bad point in my life. But its over." Vanessa sits down

"Is it, Vanessa?"

"Yes."

"How were you able to leave?"

"It wasn't easy, but I convinced Cassie, the boss, to let me go along with my sister who had also joined not to long after me."

"And she let you both leave just like that?"

"Yes. I knew Cassie since we were kids."

"How deep in were you?" Vanessa pulls up her sleeve to show the tattoo (the one she showed to Danny)

"You know that the victim had a tattoo on his neck."

"Yes with the gang's initials and a rose in the middle."

"Mine is different in initials and trimming. The v's on mine stands for me and my sister. I was allowed to get a different one because of my position. The black trim on the rose signifies position in the gang. I was second in command. That's why I was able to leave. That's why we were able to close this case."

"Look I know that this is not what you expected, Mac. I know that I wasn't completely honest with you about my past I will understand if you have to fire me." Mac doesn't say anything. "Mac?"

"Its okay, Vanessa. I'm not going to fire you. Now go home and rest you did good today." Vanessa smiles and walks out the door.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review with your comments, questions or suggestions. **

**Until next time, Ancient 85**


	8. Good Eye Danny Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

Prison

"Hey, how are you doing?" Vanessa asked when she sat down.

"As well as can be expected. What are you doing here?"

"I need to know if you saw anything that night that can be any help."

"Vanessa, I told you to leave it alone. Don't help me."

"I can't you're my sister. I can't just leave it alone and watch you rot in here while your son grows up with out his mother."

"What about your daughter I don't want her to miss out on time with her mother because you decide to take on my case."

"We won't have to if you can tell me anything that can help you get out of here."

"Aren't you going to get into trouble if they realized you and I are sisters and you're taking the case? People could say that you planted evidence or something then what. You'll end up here with me. Listen to me not just because I'm older and wiser..." Vanessa rolls her eyes.

"Sure, Veronica. You're the smart one." Vanessa says sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say is to be careful."

"I always am. Now tell me what you can remember about that night."

"The only thing that I can remember was seeing Kyle in front of me. Then running back to the bookstore when I realized I couldn't shoot him."

"Did you fire the gun at all?"

"I shot it earlier that night. I had just left Lindsay's. I didn't notice the drunk guy following me until he grabbed me from behind. I pushed him off me. He was totally wasted so he fell easily to the floor. I wanted to scare him off so I fired into the air. He ran off and I left to the bookstore."

"How close would you say you were away from Kyle?"

"I wasn't to far. I don't remember how far. I just couldn't shoot him."

"I know. I will get you out of here. I always keep my promises, sis, and I promise you that.

Crime Lab – Next Day

"Great we're stuck with the cold cases while Flack and Stella get a juicy one."

"Yeah if you can call a decomp juicy. Be lucky that you're here with me and not scrubbing your skin off to get the smell out."

"You sure know how to look on the bright side of things, plant girl or should it be karate kid?"

"Vanessa is fine with me." Replies Vanessa with a smile "I was thinking about us solving this case." She pulls out Veronica's case.

"That one shouldn't be in here."

"But this one says that they weren't able to find the bullet to match it to the gun."

"Still she tested positive for GSR and she forged the tape to give herself an alibi."

'Oh Veronica you'll never learn' Vanessa thought.

"Don't you think it's worth a shot to check? You're not doing anything are you? Just humor me."

"Alright let's go check it out."

The old crime scene

"So the vic was right here." Vanessa places a dummy in the spot.

"The bullet must have come from the front since the wound is bigger in the back where the bullet exited." Danny says.

"If Veronica…the suspect" Vanessa quickly adds when Danny gives her a curious look "was standing in this alley over here" Stands in the spot where Veronica claims she was. "Then the shot would have hit him in this direction." Vanessa uses a little laser to indicate where the bullet would have hit the victim's head.

"That's close enough to where the bullet hit." Danny says.

"Are you right-handed or left-handed?"

"Right, why?"

"I'm left-handed so I would have to move towards the other wall to shoot since the wall on my left side is in the way. But if I do then I would risk being seen by the victim. Here try shooting with your left from where I'm standing." Vanessa moves to let Danny stand in the spot.

"I can't even see the dummy or victim from here much less shoot him." Danny replies.

"What if she really did mean that she couldn't shoot him… because the wall was blocking the way?"

"But she said that she pointed the gun the gun at him when she saw him waiting in the alley."

"Yes but he could have moved out of her range. I'm sure you don't normally stay in the same spot when you're waiting for someone."

"True. If it happened the way you say it did then where did the bullet that kill him come from."

"The only direction that was not obstructed from view the entire time. The front."

"Then he knew the shooter." Comments Danny.

"Which means that another search on the guy's past must be done."

"If it wasn't Veronica then who?" Danny wonders. Danny's eyes search the old crime scene for anything new or old that they might have missed the first time. He spots something in the distance. "Hey Vanessa. What is that over there?" They walk over to the spot that Danny points at. Vanessa takes out an evidence bag and tweezers. She hands them to Danny. He pulls out what looks like a bullet from the wall.

"Well look at what I found." Danny says inspecting the old bullet.

"Great eye, Danny boy." Danny smiles.

"That's why I make the big bucks. And I think we just got lucky."

"Why?"

"Look like there's some dried blood on it."

"If the blood match to the victim then we could match the bullet to the murder weapon."

"Don't get ahead of yourself we still need to know for sure that its human blood."

"I know it is."

"Let have DNA make sure of that." They head back the lab.

Interrogation – Next Day

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Thomas." Vanessa says sitting down in the chair across from him.

"What am I doing here?"

"We matched your gun to a bullet that killed someone." Danny answers.

"What! Now you're trying to pin a murder on me. Haven't you guys done enough strapping me with sexual assault."

"Not trying, Mr. Thomas. You killed that man."

"I'm not admitting to anything or saying anything until I talk to my lawyer."

"You can talk your lawyer but you will still be charge with murder." Vanessa says.

"I didn't kill that Kyle Staton guy."

"Hmm? I don't remember saying the victim's name do you, Danny?"

"Nope." Danny answers. The man's eyes grow wide when he realizes his mistake.

"Now that we have you all but admitting it, I need to ask what motivated you to kill him? Did he look at you funny? Cut in front of you in some ticket line? What made you so angry that you would kill a perfect stranger?"

"He wasn't a stranger exactly." The man replies with a sigh.

"And the plot thickens." Vanessa says.

"Who was he, Mr. Thomas?" Danny asks.

"Some guy hired me to take him out."

"So you're some kind of hit man?" asks Vanessa, curious to hear his reply.

"No, some guy approached me and offered me to take him out. I had heard of the Staton guy before."

"So you said why not and took him out. I don't buy that, Mr. Thomas."

"It's the truth."

"How many times have I heard that." Comments Vanessa.

"Ok the truth is that I knew him well enough to know that taking out that slime ball was for the best."

"Why is that?"

"He made a living putting families out on the streets."

"How did that affect you?" Vanessa asks.

"It made me mad that scum like him got anyway with it so I didn't think twice about accepting the money to kill him."

"Okay, Mr. Thomas the part about you killing him I believe what I don't believe is that some would hire you of all people to kill him." Says Vanessa.

"I used to work for the mob but I stop after my daughter was born. I wasn't a member so I was allowed to how you say it 'fade into the background'."

"Who hired you exactly?"

"Can't say. Won't say."

"That's your choice, Mr. Thomas, but we got you on murder." Vanessa gets up and heads to the door with Danny behind her.

"Do you believe that the mob hired him?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Vanessa says mirroring Lindsay's exact words. "He does seem like the type."

"Well whether or not he's trying the truth about being hired by the mob this still means that Veronica was innocent the entire time."

"I'll go and tell Mac about what we found and I'll see you a little later."

"Yeah. Oh and Lindsay will be in the lab later today. Seems she couldn't stay away from the lab for long."

"Okay." Vanessa heads to Mac's office.

**That's all for now. There will be a few more chapters I just need to write them so it might take a while before the next chapter is up. If you have any suggestions or questions just ask me. And as always please review. Until then, Ancient 85**


	9. A Breath of Fresh Air

**I hope this little chapter will tie you guys over for a while. I have a lot of papers to do and I don't know when I'll have the time to write another chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and send me any suggestion or any questions you have about the story. Until then, Ancient 85.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the character that I create.**

Crime Lab – Later that day

Sprinkles of rain fell from the sky and puddles of rain coated the New York City streets. The only evidence that it had been raining cats and dogs moments ago. Vanessa takes the opportunity to watch as the last of the storm fall in single but steady drops of cool moisture. She always liked to watch the rain. It reminded her of what her mother once told her Its God's way of washing away the pain that humans inflict on one another. There had been so much pain since that night and this withering rainstorm was a sign that the pain would soon wash away with it.

How she wishes things had been different. How she wishes she could change that horrible night from ever happening. It hurt so much to see her family in pain. Even though she never really got along with Lindsay, she felt her pain. They were family after all. But things happen for a reason. There are things in the past that we cannot change and that night was one of those times.

"I always like to watch the rain." A voice behind Vanessa says. Vanessa turns around to see Lindsay stand there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Is that all you came to tell me because I heard you were looking for me?"

"I heard Veronica is being released today."

"Yeah no thanks to you."

"Look I know we haven't gotten along in the past…"

"Try never." Vanessa interrupts.

"…But I was hoping that would change. You and Veronica are family I don't want to lose you guys."

"I don't know." Vanessa says honestly turning back to look at the rain.

"I understand. I still like to be there when she gets out."

"I don't know if will ever get along, but I won't stop you from being there."

"Thank you, Vanessa."

"Mom!" Lexie walks over to them "We need to go now. Aunt Veronica is waiting for us to pick her up." She then looks to Lindsay and says, "Are you coming to?"

"Yeah she's coming," Vanessa says answering for Lindsay.

The walls of the small waiting room were bare. No pictures, no magazines, no…color. Suffice it to say the room was anything, but homely. But what do you expect from a room that anyone hardly anyone uses.

"Sure feels like home to me." Comments Lexie to break the incredible uncomforting silence.

"Were you expecting something flashier?" Vanessa asks her daughter.

"Flashier no. I was expecting something that does not resemble a mental hospital."

Her words causing laughter from Lindsay and Vanessa.

It felt like hours before the cold metal doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal Veronica smiling from ear to ear in her ordinary clothes, she had changed into just moments ago.

"Are you ready?" Vanessa asks

"You know me, sis. I was born ready." Causing the three other occupants in the small room to laugh.

"I'm glad you were cleared." Lindsay says.

"Me too, Lindsay. Me too. I thought I'd have to start up my own social work practice in there."

"That bad, huh?" asks Lindsay.

"It was okay…for a women's prison anyway. I don't have much experience in prisons contrary to popular belief." She says glancing at Vanessa.

"Hey I never said anything!" Vanessa says holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"You didn't have to. I know how your little mind works, sis."

"I'm hurt, sis. I was thinking no such thing." she says.

"Let's just get out of this place. It nice and all but I like fresh air better."

"Good luck finding that in New York." Lindsay comments on their way out.


	10. Thoughts of Home mixed with Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

The drive to Vanessa's apartment was relatively quiet. They had dropped of Lindsay at her apartment a few minutes before.

"The guest room is down there." Vanessa says once they walk in to the apartment.

"I have to say I'm a bit surprised that you let Lindsay come along."

"Well it shows how nice I can be."

"I wasn't expecting it that's all." Veronica states.

"That doesn't mean I forgive her what she has done to us."

"And what has she done exactly?" Veronica asks.

"Besides not believing that you didn't kill that jerk." Knowing where the conversation is going Lexie decides to leave the room before any flying objects head in her direction.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." Lexie says before slipping away from the room.

"I know the anger you have toward Lindsay is more than her thinking I killed someone. Now what is it?"

"I'm not angry."

"Then what is it? Why do you give her the cold shoulder?"

"She betrayed us."

"There is that us again. What did she do to you?"

"Just forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

"What did she do to you that was so horrible that you can never forgive her for?"

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." She heads to the door, but Veronica grabs her arm to stop her.

"Just let go I me okay. I don't what to talk about it." Vanessa pulls out of Veronica's grip and heads out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Did mom just leave?" Lexie asks walking out her room with a bag of popcorn.

"Yeah." Veronica turns to her niece. "You wouldn't know what's going on."

"I've learned long ago not to get involved." Lexie says motioning Veronica to take some popcorn.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Veronica asks taking some popcorn from the bag.

"It's a I'm staying out of it type of answer."

"So you do know?"

"I'll be in my room." Lexie says leaving the room.

"What's up with you, Vanessa?" Veronica says out loud.

The air was cold against her skin. In her rush to leave she forgot to grab her coat. 'It wouldn't be a problem if I was back home' she thought. Truth be told, she actually missed being back home. She missed the warmth and sometimes intense heat that radiated off the sun on a daily basis.

She walked a couple of blocks and found the alley, a short cut to her destination. Vanessa was so busy with thoughts of home and what had happened earlier that day that she didn't see the three figures following closely behind her.

"Well, Mickey. Look what we have here fresh meat."

"I'll say and by the looks of her. She'll be one for the record books."

"Quiet or else she'll us." The third guy orders "We grab her before she turns the corner and then you guys can live out your little fantasies."

The men approached her quietly. It wasn't very hard to get closer since she was walking rather slowly. Vanessa was pulled out of thoughts when she heard footsteps walking very close behind her. Being as trained as she was, she should have realized sooner that someone was following her. She walked a little faster as if to put to rest the feeling of someone following her. The footsteps only quickened in there pace. Vanessa's pace broke into a jog in an effort to escape. Seeing that she was only a few feet from reaching the park and she breaks into a run.

One of the guys, who had ran in front, takes the opportunity and lunges at her effectively tacking her to the floor.

"Geez you are one tough cookie to chase down."

"I was on the track team thank you very much." Vanessa responds.

"To bad you weren't at the top of your class. Walking in an alley at night all alone." The other two guys slow down into a walk when they see her pinned down.

"Nice catch, Mickey. Being a football player all those years paid off big time."

"Football player? I've should have guessed. I highly doubt you were on that top ten list. All brawn and no brains, huh?"

"The little girl has some lip on her doesn't she?" One of them says

"She ain't tough."

"Shows you how much you know." Vanessa says kicking him in that special place, effectively throwing him off her. The other two grab her before she can escape.

"You ain't going anywhere, little girl."

"Sure am popular tonight."

"Judging by the clothes you ain't from the city."

"Well ain't he the genius." Vanessa says sarcastically still trying to tear herself away from the guy's tight grip.

"Looks like we got a little country girl, boys." The guy holding her throws her against the alley wall.

"What no smart remarks, girly?" Vanessa struggled against the men's grasps.

"We'll teach you not to go in alleys." The men began to tear at her clothes. When they hear voices yelling at them and heading their way. One by one the men were thrown off Vanessa by two pairs of hands.

Vanessa could only here faint sounds of punching and grunting as fist connected with their destinations. 'Not again. Not again' Vanessa thought to herself. Once the fight was over, she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Oh no! Vanessa are you alright?" a familiar voice calls to her. She looks up to see the familiar face of……

**Thought I leave it on a cliffhanger, sorry. Can you guess who came to Vanessa's rescue? Oh and what do you think Vanessa's real grudge against Lindsay is about? Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. I'll update soon don't worry. Until then, Ancient 85.**


	11. Retribution and the Photo Opportunity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

Vanessa's rescuers weren't expecting to see Vanessa lying there with her clothes torn and bruises adorning her arms and legs. But that is exactly what they encountered when they followed the men into the alley.

"Oh no! Vanessa are you alright?" a familiar voice calls to her. The blood running down from the large gash on her head made it harder to see who it was that was calling to her. The smell of her own blood was getting to her. She fought the wave of nausea that rose to her chest.

"Vanessa can you hear me. Its me, Lindsay." Vanessa looked up briefly at Lindsay before turning away.

"Mac and Stella are on their way over here. Is she alright?" Danny asks.

"I don't know, Danny. I think she's in shock. She's not saying anything she just looks at me."

"They be here soon don't worry. What was she doing out so late by herself?"

"The last time I saw her was when she dropped me of at my apartment."

Mac and Stella arrived a few minutes later with an ambulance to take Vanessa to the hospital.

"We came as soon as we could. What happened?" Stella asks.

"She was attacked by a group of men." Paramedics rush to her to check her vitals and inspect her wounds.

"Her pulse is weak. We need to take her to the hospital." One of the paramedics announces.

"I'll go with you." Lindsay says. The paramedics put Vanessa on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Lindsay climbs in and closes the door behind her. The ambulance takes off.

"How was is that you came across Vanessa?" Mac asks.

"I bumped into Lindsay in the deli around the corner. We heard screams and saw three men attacking a woman. We didn't know it was Vanessa til Lindsay went to check on her."

"Call Hawkes to help you process the scene. Stella and I are going to the hospital."

"Alright."

It was around thirty minutes after Vanessa was attacked and she had yet to say a word, which worried Lindsay. Veronica and Lexie were on their way to the hospital, leaving Lindsay to wait by herself in the lobby outside the emergency room.

"Excuse me, Miss Monroe," a nurse calls causing Lindsay look up "You came in with Ms. Villanueva?"

"Yes," Lindsay says standing up "How is she?" The nurse leads her into the room.

"Her pulse is stable. She has a few cuts and some bruising nothing major. She does need stitches for the cut on her head but other than that she'll be fine."

"Why hasn't she said anything?"

"She's still in shock over the incident. She should come out of it soon. She will have to stay overnight though." Just then Veronica and Lexie burst into the room.

"How is she?"

"She will be fine. I will leave you alone with her. The doctor wants to move her to a private room. I'll be back with some paperwork for you to fill out."

"Thank you." Veronica says as the nurse leaves the room.

"Mom?" Lexie says holding her mother's hand. When she doesn't get a response from her she then turns to Lindsay "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in shock."

"I shouldn't have let her leave."

"Its not your fault." Lindsay says, "Those guys attacked her."

"Even so she's still here beaten on a hospital bed. I'm her big sister I should have protected her."

"She's going to be alright." Lindsay assures her. "I promise."

Lindsay was awoken the next day to the ringing of her phone. It took her awhile to remember where she was. She along with Lexie and Veronica had fallen asleep in the hospital chairs of Vanessa's private room.

"Monroe" says Lindsay in a whisper so as not to wake up the others.

"Its me, Danny. Hows Vanessa?"

"She's fine."

"Stella will be over there again to see if she can get a statement from Vanessa."

"Okay."

"I'll call back later to check on how things are going." She says a quick bye and hangs up the phone.

A knock on the door brings Lindsay out of her thoughts. Lindsay was alone in the room; Veronica had taken Lexie to get something to eat.

"Hey, Lindsay." Stella says walking into the room. "How is Vanessa doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Stella." Stella and Lindsay turn to see Vanessa up and alert. "You have questions for me?"

"Yeah, but if you're not feeling up to it I can come back later."

"I'm fine you can ask me." Stella walks over to Vanessa.

"Did you get a good look at them?"

"Even better I got a picture of them on my phone." She says surprising Lindsay and Stella.

"How did you manage that?"

"I took it with my phone after I was thrown to the floor. They didn't notice it because I hid the phone behind me."

"I didn't see any phone with you when they took you in the ambulance." Lindsay says.

"It must still be in the alley. It must have slid away when I was struggling with them."

"I'll ask Danny when I get back to the lab." Stella says.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, just about. I will need you to sign a statement down at the station."

"I'll be there in a few minutes I just need to change into some clothes."

"A few minutes? The doctor hasn't come by to check you out."

"I'm signing myself out. I don't want to be here." Vanessa says grabbing a change of clothes by her bed and going into the bathroom to change. She comes back out a few minutes later.

"I don't think you should go yet."

"I didn't ask you, Lindsay. I'm leaving I'm not letting those creeps get the best of me."

Stella's phone rings.

"Hey…I'll be right there." She hangs up.

"What happened?"

"Three bodies were found in an alley near where Vanessa was attacked. They could have been Vanessa's attackers."

Stella pulls up to the crime scene to find three men with identical bullets to the head. Their arms and legs were tied behind them. They appeared to have been badly beaten before the fatal shots to the head.

"That's brutal." Stella comments walking next to Mac and Don.

"You're telling me." Say Don, "I count 25 lashes to each one."

"25 lashes?"

"Yeah Mac and I were thinking it means something."

"I think you guys might be right."

"Why is that?

"These were the men that attacked Vanessa last night. Danny found Vanessa's phone with these men's faces on it."

"Vanessa was able to get a picture of them?" Mac asks.

"Yeah."

"That was smart." Don comments.

"The real question is who killed these men." Mac says.

"Veronica, Lindsay, and Vanessa's daughter, Lexie, were all at the hospital the entire night so it couldn't have been them."

"Stella take Flack with you to the Utopian Miscreants hangout. They might know something about this."

"You think they could have done this? Why?" Stella felt that Mac wasn't telling her something.

"I'll to you about it when you come back."

**That's all for this chapter. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the picture she took of the men. I added that part at the last minute. Please review and tell me what you thought. I have no definite ending for this chapter yet. Please feel free to ask any questions. I will update soon. Until then, Ancient 85.**


	12. Copping an Attitude

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

Don and Stella casually look around the room waiting for the boss of the Utopian Miscreants to show up.

"Detective Bonasera. Detective Flack it's a pleasure to finally meet you. What can I help you with?" Cassie greets them. Don looks at Stella in silent questioning.

"We are here to ask you a few questions about a murder this morning."

"And you think I had something to do with it?"

"We're just here to ask questions."

"Then ask your questions."

"Where were you at two in this morning?"

"Asleep like a normal human being."

"What about your members?"

"As far as I know they were too. I don't assign anything past 11."

"Well isn't that considerate." Don comments.

"People have lives too, Detective. Many of them have children that they need to spend time with." Cassie says. Stella then notices a deep gash in her left hand.

"That's a nasty cut on your hand." Don comments.

"Oh that. I was teaching my daughter how to plant lavender and I guess I cut myself with the shovel or something."

"Looks more like when someone holds a whip tightly."

"Why would I use a whip, detective?"

"You tell me." Cassie doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to ask you to come with us down to the station."

"Very well." Cassie says getting up.

Vanessa's Apartment

"I'm fine. You didn't have to drive me to my apartment."

"I wanted to make sure you made it alright."

"We're here so you can leave now." Vanessa says putting her keys on the kitchen counter.

"What's your problem?" Lindsay says. Vanessa turns to face Lindsay.

"What do you mean?"

"Your attitude towards me. Ever since you came to New York you copped an attitude with me."

"Copped an attitude? You've been here too long if you're using your job as a verb now."

(A/N: copped get it? Oh never mind back to story…)

"I'm serious, Vanessa. I'm sick and tired of your attitude towards me. Either tell me what I did to you or shut up and bite your tongue. Because I'm tired of feeling guilty. I had enough of that back in Bozeman. I don't need it here."

"Oh poor Lindsay. Its always poor Lindsay. Resorting to whining when you don't get your way. Don't you think I'm tired. Tired of living in your shadow. Tired of blaming you for what happened to me." Vanessa says grabbing her arm in pain.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay says about to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me. I don't like it when people touch me."

"You're saying it because of what happened."

"Stop it! I don't analyze me!"

"I'm not analyzing you. I'm concerned about you."

"Don't be!" Lindsay gets looks at her. Vanessa sighs.

"Look just leave. I don't want to argue with you anymore."

"Fine I'll go … for now." Lindsay says grabbing her coat and leaving.

"Was that Lindsay?" Lexie says coming into the room.

"Yeah."

"I heard the shouting from my room. You know that you fight just as much with Aunt Veronica as you do with Lindsay."

"Sisters fight."

"I know its more than that, Mom. Tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I know. I know."

Cassie looked around the cold room waiting to be interrogated. The walls were so uninviting. 'Well of course this is usually the last stop before you get to the big house you wouldn't expect a Martha Stewart designed room' she thought. It wasn't the prospect of going to prison that scared Cassie. She had been there a few times when she was younger. It was the effect that her being in prison would have on her daughter.

"Ms. Lynne. I appreciate you cooperating with us." Mac says sitting down.

"I'll save you the trouble and tell you know that I didn't do it. But I know who did."

"Who did?"

"Vanessa's ex husband."

**I thought I post this chapter today. Seeing as how today is the season premiere I thought I treat you guys to an update. Anyone already have a guess as to want Vanessa is angry about or as we used to say as kids, "Whats her damage?" Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update soon. Until then, Ancient 85.**


	13. Am I Fine?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

"I wasn't aware that she had an ex-husband." Stella asks joining in the interrogation.

"She got married right out of high school."

"So you knew her then." Stella asks.

"I've known her for quite awhile. Way before she became a member."

"A member? Member of what?" Stella asks taking a quick glance at Mac to judge his response. His face showed nothing.

"I'm surprised an investigator of your caliber hasn't figured it out yet."

"Figured out what?"

"Where did Vanessa get all the knowledge about us when no one on your department knew more than our name? How was she able to get me to agree to the questioning of my recruits?" It was like a light bulb turned on in Stella's head. She could just hit herself for not realizing it sooner.

"She was one of you."

"Up until two years ago when she became a cop."

"What does this have to do with her ex?"

"Her ex husband is head of the Mendez crime family, our current allies. Although they were separated, he still cares about her. He could have ordered the hit on those men."

"How would he have known what happened to Vanessa if they were separated and not talking?"

"They were still in contact with one another through Lexie. Lexie could have told him."

"That's where you're wrong." Mac says. Stella pushes some papers in front of Cassie.

"Phone records from Lexie's cell phone and Vanessa's home phone prove that no call was made to him around the time of Vanessa's attack but we got a warrant to check your phone records and found that it was you that called him."

"Even if I did call him it doesn't prove that I helped him commit murder."

"But it does prove that you lied to us." Stella counters.

It took Lexie awhile to get her mother to let out her troubles, but she did. They sat on the couch of their living room. Only Vanessa's crying and the air conditioner turning on were all that was heard in the room until Vanessa says,

"I relive that night every day…like a CD player on repeat. I want to forget to erase this memory from my head, but I can't. Even after 17 years, it still feels like it happened yesterday and in a way it almost did yesterday. If Lindsay and Danny hadn't shown up when they did it would have."

"But it didn't, Mom. You're fine now."

"Am I? Cause I sure don't feel fine."

"It will take time, but you'll get there. I'm just glad Lindsay found you when she did."

"I want to hate her so much for what happened all those years ago, but I can't. Not really."

"Its not her fault. Its not your fault and you need to know that if you are going to come out of this." Vanessa looks up at her daughter.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I guess I got that from my mother. She's a pretty smart woman and an awesome mom." Vanessa smiles.

"I got to meet her then." Vanessa says and waits a while before saying, "thanks."

"No problem, mom."

"What did she tell you?" Veronica asks Lindsay. They were at a coffee shop/bookstore.

"She didn't want to tell me anything and I'm worried about her."

"I am too, Linds, but she won't talk to me either. I do know that she is mad at something you did years ago."

"If it was something I did why wouldn't she tell me?"

"You know Vanessa. She keeps everything inside."

"That's not healthy." Lindsay comments.

"Don't you think I know that? I can't do anything for her. I feel so…."

"Helpless." Lindsay finishes.

"I'll be back in awhile, Lexie. It will only take me a few minutes." Vanessa says grabbing her coat.

"Are you sure? I can go with you."

"I'll be fine. I can't stay locked up in her because of what happened."

"Ok just be back soon." Lexie says.

"Ok, mother." Vanessa says with a smile as she leaves apartment.

The wind was crisp and cool. She instinctively wrapped the coat tighter around her. It was around 6:00 in the evening. The sun was still out, but she knew from what Lindsay had once taught her that the sun only had about thirty minutes before it set. She would only be out for a little while just long enough to get the things on her list and she could make it home by the time the sun retired for the day.

She would spend less time shopping if she was back home, but she wasn't. She was in New York and things were harder to get in New York. She wonders if people were the same way. Not that she wanted to find out. It was curiosity. She wondered about city people as city people wondered about country people.

"You shouldn't be by yourself, Ness." The voice brought Vanessa out of her thoughts.

"You!"

**Another cliffhanger. Who could it be? Please review and tell me who you think it is and what you thought about the chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming. I like to get feedback on my writing. I'll update soon. Until then, Ancient 85**


	14. Knight in Shinning Armor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the character that I create.**

The sun began is slow descent behind the various skyscrapers and buildings of New York. Instead of being on her way home, Vanessa was standing in the streets in front of her was a man she hadn't seen since he left their small town of Utopia.

Actually leaving was an understatement. Her husband was practically chased out of town by her sisters and brother. 'Didn't know he could run that fast' Vanessa thought at the recollection of that memory.

"You know its kind of rude to ignore people that are talking to you."

"It isn't when they aren't actually considered human beings." Vanessa responds.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your spunk. I missed that about you."

"Did your stalking have a point or are you just bored with playing mobster? Believe me I could have actually used your stalking the other day."

"I wasn't stalking I was just following you…"

"So you were stalking me." Vanessa interrupts.

"…To make sure you got home okay." He finishes. "I heard what happened. Too bad I could take care of them myself."

"How knight in shinning armor of you."

"It's the truth, Ness."

"Stop calling me that. Reminds me too much of what we had and what you single-handily flushed down the proverbial toilet." Vanessa folding her arms in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am and I'm trying to make up for that. I want to take care of you and Lexie."

"We can take care of ourselves, Eric." Vanessa moves to pass him but he grabs her arm.

"Just let me walk you home. I'd feel better." Vanessa jerks her arm away.

"You could of thought about that when you left us. We don't need you now." Vanessa walks away.

Vanessa's apartment

"What took you so long?" Veronica says, "Lexie told me you left to get a few things."

"I ran into my stalking husband Eric."

"Ex-husband." Veronica corrects.

"Whatever, point being I don't want to talk about it."

"Can you talk about the fact that you didn't bring anything back with you?" Veronica asks earning a glare from Vanessa.

"I forgot what I wanted to get okay." Vanessa responds after a few minutes. "I'm going to bed." She storms off. Lexie hears this from the kitchen and says

"Mom does know its barely 7 p.m. right?"

"She will when she wakes up in the middle of the night from too much sleep."

"And you aren't going to tell her beforehand?" Lexie asks.

"What and spoil all the fun?" Lexie just shakes her head and proceeds to set the table for dinner.

Layout Room

"Montana, what are ya still doing here?" Danny asks from the doorway.

"Could say the same for you, Messer." Lindsay counters, turning back to the evidence in front of her.

"Just came by for some stuff. And you." Lindsay turns to look at Danny in surprise.

"Just wanted to make sure ya got home alright." Danny continues.

"Thought you didn't know I was still here." Lindsay says. Danny shrugs his shoulders.

"So whats it gonna be, Montana?" Danny asks.

"I'm fine going by myself." Lindsay says.

"This ain't the country. A girl should always have an escort."

"And you are mine?" Lindsay asks.

"Do ya see anyone else here?" Lindsay looks both ways causing a chuckle from Danny.

"Fine just let me put this back in evidence and we can go." Lindsay says heading to the door. "Oh and you might want to wear a jacket" Danny raises an eyebrow. "…Don't want that armor of yours to get rusty if rains." Lindsay says with a smile.

**Just a short update this time. I felt length of it was right, although not much happened except for a little bit of humor and that confrontation between Vanessa and Eric. I hope you like it. Please review. Tell me what you guys thought about that. Oh and just so you know Utopia is an actual town in Texas. From what I know its small, but a town nonetheless. Never been there though. Well until next time, ****Ancient 85**


	15. The Ant Technique

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

"Don't blame me, Danny. I told you to bring your jacket." Lindsay says looking at a soaking wet Danny, trying hard to suppress a giggle.

"Go ahead, Montana. Laugh it up."

"Sorry, but its not my fault you didn't listen." Lindsay says, "Although knowing it would rain sort of helps."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"What and spoil all the fun of seeing a soaking-wet Danny on my doorstep?" Lindsay says with a smile.

"Got no time for the weather channel. Trying to bust criminals and all."

"Neither do I." Lindsay says. Danny looks confused. "I'll let you in on ole country trick. Watch ants."

"Ants? Is that before or after you eat them, Montana?" Danny says with a smirk.

"I'm serious. The way you tell if it will rain is by looking at ants."

"How's that?"

"If they are running like chickens with their heads cut off then it will rain other than that it probably won't."

"Chickens with their heads cut off? Very colorful language you got there."

"Come in." Lindsay says without hesitating.

"Wow, you sure are fast."

"…So you can dry off, Messer. Nothing else." She says opening the door to let him in. Lindsay closes the door behind him.

"Let me get you a towel or something." Lindsay disappears into the next room allowing Danny to look around the place. 'Sure has a country girl vibe to it.' He thought.

"Here you go." She hands him a towel. "Oh and here's some dry clothes." Hands him sweatpants and a shirt.

"An old boyfriend's?" Danny asks.

"What makes you think its not a current boyfriend's?" Lindsay smiles at the look on Danny's face. "Actually I'm just kidding. Their my brother's he left them here a few months ago when he came to visit."

"Didn't know you had a brother." Danny says coming back from changing.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Messer." Lindsay replies.

"Like what?" Danny responds after a few minutes.

"The kind you shouldn't worry your little head over. Its getting late you should be heading home."

"Kicking me out, Montana?"

"Actually…yeah." She says holding the door opening with a smile on her face.

"One of these days you will have to tell me more about you."

"All in good time, Danny. All in good time." Lindsay says as she watches him disappear around the corner.

The Next Day

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asks Vanessa when she sees her putting stuff in her locker. Closing her locker, Vanessa says,

"Unless I missed a memo. I'm working today."

"I thought Mac would have put you on paid leave."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lindsay, but I'm here."

"Not that I don't want you here its just…" Flack appears in the doorway.

"Vanessa, you're with me today. Got a case on the other side of the city."

"Does this mean a little road trip with my favorite detective?" Vanessa replies with a smirk.

"Sure does."

"I'll be there in a moment. I just need to get my kit."

"Alright. See you outside." Flack leaves.

"I bet I can solve my case before you even open your case file."

"Now I see where she gets her competitive edge." Stella comments as she and Danny walk into the room.

"Hey guys. I'm on my way out. Flack is waiting outside for me. I'll see ya later." She replies leaving.

"Oh and before I forget. Here are the clothes you left at my apartment last night." Stella raising her eyebrow in intrigued.

"You were at Lindsay's last night?" Stella asks.

"It was completely innocent, Stella." Lindsay says.

"For you may be, but I don't know about Danny here. Well anyway we got a case at the aquarium."

"Aquarium?" Danny and Lindsay ask in unison. Stella smiles.

"You'll see."

**I thought I should end there to leave the next chapter for the cases. Please review, I enjoy hearing what you thought about the chapters. I also like to thank the reviewers for their comments and insight. I will update when I can. The ant trick does work. I've used it myself. Keeps me from being caught in the rain sometimes. Other times I just enjoy the rain. Excuse my ramblings and leave a review to let me know what you think. **

**Until then, Ancient 85**


	16. Trapped and Left Hanging

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create. **

"I don't think I ever saw this before." Lindsay says when they reach their crime scene. A 30 year-old male victim had been forced into a small filter in a large glass container.

"Not even in Montana."

"Unlike what you might think, Messer, us country people aren't that weird. City people like you on the other hand…"

"Ouch." Danny begins to take pictures of the victim from the outside. "Who's going in?"

"What's in this tank?" Lindsay says.

"Shark tank."

"I volunteer Danny to go in."

"Scared of sharks, Montana?"

"Yes, seen Jaws one too many times. Why do you think I used to living in Montana?" Danny chuckles.

"The sharks were already put in another container." Stella replies, swabbing the stairs to the tank. "Got blood."

"You heard Stella. No sharks. You can go in. Ladies first."

"How gentlemanly of you."

"I think you should go in, Danny." Stella says.

"Can't we take a poll or something?"

"All in favor of Danny taking a dive raise your hand." Two hands go up.

"There you have it." Danny makes a face and heads to the tank stairs.

"Want me to get your rubber ducky?" Lindsay offers.

On the other side of the city

"I don't think I ever saw this before." Vanessa states. Before them was a twenty-five year old male hung from a flagpole at a local high school.

"Same here." Responds Flack.

"I heard of putting someone's underwear on the flag pole, but having the person still attached to them is a first for me." Vanessa says.

"Not to much the fact that the guy is dead."

"Somebody didn't like their homework assignment." Flack laughs at her statement.

"I haven't even told you about him and you already assume he's a teacher."

"Class ring on right hand. He graduated '97 and lesson plan notes in his breast pocket." Vanessa says taking a closer look at the body and taking a few overall shots before the techs lower the body.

"When did you graduate?" Flack asks. Vanessa turns to face him.

"That would imply that I'd actually tell you my age." She says with a smirk.

"What is it with women and their age?"

"I was just messing with you, Flack."she says with a smile "I remember in high school my ex hoisted his teacher's hair on the flagpole for some laughs."

"What happened?"

"He got detention for two months and laugh every single day of it. Some people never learn." Vanessa says glancing at Flack before she gets back to work.

Vanessa continues to collect more evidence around the body for a few more hours until nothing is left to collect.

"You ready?" Flack asks coming back to stand next to Vanessa.

"Just about." She says with a smile.

Moments later….

"So I'll see you there after shift?" Flack asks as he and Vanessa walk down the hall.

"Sure." Vanessa says as they go their separate ways. One to the layout room and the other to the locker room.

"After shift, huh?" Lindsay asks when Vanessa enters the layout room. "Is there something going on between you and Don?"

"I could say the same between you and Danny, but I've learned to mind my own business…and you should too." Lindsay's smile turns to a frown at Vanessa statement.

"I didn't mean to…"

"It doesn't matter. Lets just do what we need to do." They worked in silence for a while until Danny comes in with blue all over his face and clothes, trying to wipe it off, causing Vanessa and Lindsay to laugh.

"What happened to you?" Lindsay asks

"Hawkes thought it would be funny to play a practical joke on me."

"That's a relief I thought you must have ate a smurf or something." Lindsay says.

"Or a developed a weird obsession with the color blue." Vanessa replies still laughing.

"Ha Ha. So funny. Will one of you get me something to take this stuff off?"

"Hold on." Lindsay says as she and Vanessa walk to the other side of the room to return with buckets.

"This is a old country remedy for stains." Lindsay says still holding the bucket out of Danny's view.

"Yeah so don't move." Vanessa says. They each dup a bucket of water over Danny's head, leaving him soaking wet and dripping water all over the place.

"What was that for?"

"A remedy for stains." Just at that moment Stella walks into the room with the intention of checking on what Lindsay found about the aquarium case.

"Did you have an accident there, Danny?"

"These country girls and their remedies" was all that Danny says as he left the room in search of the dry clothes that Lindsay brought him earlier.

"Ganging up on Danny, are you?" They just shrug their shoulders. "So what have you found?"

"The water in the filter where we found the body does not match the water you collected from the tank." Lindsay says walking back over to the table of evidence.

"So the filter was taken from somewhere else. Possibly with the victim already in it."

"Finding where the filter was came from could lead us to a suspect."

**I thought I'd leave it there. Poor Danny for being the brunt of those jokes, he'll recover though. Please review with your thoughts, comments or suggestions concerning the chapter. I'll update soon. Until then, Ancient 85**


	17. Drinks After Shift

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create and the song I wrote that comes out in this chapter, that is mine too other than that you get the picture.**

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. It took me a little longer than I thought it would. My muse wanted me to include a piece of a song I just wrote, which meant that I had to finish writing said song and well it took me a while. I don't want to bore you with the details so on with the chapter.**

* * *

**

"So you clean the fish and turtle tank, Mr. Fenali?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah that's right. Cleaned the filter a couple of days ago. Whats this about?"

"We found a body in the filter you said you cleaned."

"What?"

"Do you know anything about that?" Stella asks.

"Of course not."

"Well that's strange seeing it as you were the only one cleaning that particular filter." Stella says.

"That doesn't mean I kill anybody. Someone else could have gone in there after I left."

"Do you like sharks?" Lindsay asks all of a sudden. The guy looks confused.

"Not really."

"That's strange because we found your blood on the stairs of the shark tank. Can you tell us why it was there since you aren't in charge of cleaning the shark tank?"

"My blood?" The guy thinks for a moment then responds, "I got in a fight with the guy who cleans the tank."

"Why is that?"

"The guy was messing with my girl."

"So you killed him?"

"No! It wasn't like that." The guy looks to the floor, then back up and says, "The guy beat me up."

"And why is that you hardly have any scrapes?"

"I'm a fast healer."

"All we see is a liar, Mr. Fenali." Stella says.

"I guess congrats are in order, Hawkes." Vanessa says as soon as he walks into the layout room.

"You heard about Danny?"

"You mean the smurf eater?" Vanessa says causing Hawkes to laugh.

"Yeah."

"Hey thanks for helping me out." Vanessa says after getting back to her work.

"Sure no problem. What do you need me to do?"

"Print the notes and the suitcase over there." She says pointing to the objects on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at a class ring." Vanessa says looking at it through a magnify glass.

"So lab gossip says Flack is taking you out after shift." Hawkes says uncovering a print.

"Its just for drinks," Vanessa says, "And maybe more."

"More?" Hawkes says already finished lifting up the prints and standing next to her. Vanessa puts down the magnify glass and looks up at Hawkes with an amused smile. 'The guy sure likes gossip' she thought.

"Yeah I might want ice cream after those drinks." Hawkes chuckles a bit before Vanessa relays her findings.

"I found some icky like substance on the ring. Looks like candy or something." Vanessa hands him the ring so he can take a closer look.

"I'll get a sample of it to find out and I'll run the prints I got through the system." Hawkes says leaving the room. Vanessa turns back to the victims clothing.

"You're not good for me… you've changed me into someone else…someone I no longer recognize" Vanessa sings out loud while examining the clothes. She doesn't know that someone else has taken up residence in the doorway to listen to her sing.

"I need to leave before I lose myself completely…to this image of you're all-time perfect girl…you're not good for me."

"You sure do seem like the perfect girl to me." Vanessa turns around swiftly to see that her singing acquired an audience of one.

**Another cliffhanger. Can you guess who was at the doorway? Quick question, does anyone know how old Lindsay is suppose to be in the show? Anyway please review. I will update as soon as I get the chance. Until then, Ancient 85 **


	18. Mad Dash and a Casanova

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I create.

I was feeling generous today so I thought I'd post another chapter. So here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

"Very funny, Flack." Vanessa says looking at the grinning Don Flack.

"No joke. Cop's honor." Flack says with a three-finger salute. "And your singing ability is perfect too."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, Casanova."

"Yeah it's a gift." Flack says with a sigh.

"And modest, too. Seems like you got the whole package there."

"Thanks."

"I said seems like it." Vanessa says smiling

"You sure know how to crush a guy's ego." He says holding a hand to his heart.

"You want me to kiss it and make it better."

"I'm game if you are."

"You never stop do you?" Vanessa says.

"Nope." Vanessa's beeper goes off. She looks at the message.

"Just come with me. I think Hawkes got a lead on the case."

"What do you think?" Stella asks.

"I think he sure does have a motive but…" Lindsay says.

"…He's a wimp." Danny continues.

"Well if he didn't do it …who did."

"Actually we have another suspect." Lindsay says.

"Who?"

"The girlfriend."

The crime scene tape was no longer there. All that was left was the flagpole and the sitting area around it. It was 4:30 and school was long since over for the day with the exception of a few stragglers carrying books.

"I bet that was you at that age." Flack says.

"Actually I was the first one to leave. Made a mad dash to the parking lot." Flack laughs.

"The prints I found on the notes and brief case all belong to the victim." Hawkes says.

"So either he was killed by a gloved person and lifted up…" Vanessa says.

"Or he lifted himself up." Hawkes continues.

"Suicide? What makes you think that?" Flack says.

"When I ran the prints several reports came up. All for having a relationship with a minor. When I looked at the body again I found slight rope burns that we missed before, which wouldn't be there if someone else lifted him up." Hawkes says.

"What about the victims clothes?" Flack asks

"I found white fibers probably the rope and dirt stains on his knees. The dirt matched the dirt near the flag pole."

"Well I'm still not sure how he was able to do it." Says Flack.

"That's what experiments are for." Hawkes says with a smile.

"Oh no you aren't getting me to go up there."

"Is the big tough Flack scared?" Vanessa says.

"No just don't see how it has to be me." Flack states.

"You are around the same height and weight of the victim so naturally it has to be you." Vanessa says.

"What do I get if I go up there?"

"A thumbs up and a pat on the back. Now go up." Vanessa says

"How about dinner?"

"Sure I'm up for it." Hawkes says with a knowing smile.

"If that what it takes to get you to participate then ok, Casanova, dinner it is."

Flack straps himself to the harness and begins to lift himself towards the top.

"So it was suicide." Vanessa says

"Yeah, he was probably caught with another student. Decided to end his life."

"He took the easy way out." Vanessa says solemnly.

"Hey guys I'm still up here. I can't get down." They both look up and laugh at Flack struggling to get down.

"Hey, Casanova, tell me something. Does it look like rain from up there?"

"Funny just get me down."

"We're coming." Vanessa and Hawkes help lower Flack to the ground.

"Well that proves two theories." Hawkes says

"Two?" Vanessa asks

"Yeah the second being that cops shouldn't fly."

Back at the station

"So it was suicide." Mac says when Vanessa drops the report in front of him.

"Yeah according to Hawkes he had several counts of indecency with a minor. Another accusation was probably on the way."

"Going on speculation?"

"You know me better than that Mac. I checked his belongings and found a pink slip from the school. He was fired from his job."

"How is it that he was found hung on the flag pole?"

"He pulled himself up constricting the make shift noose to his neck. Flack was kind enough to demonstrate for us." Hawkes says. Mac smiles.

"Good work, guys."

Interrogation

"So I was dating two guys. Big deal like you guys haven't done that before."

"Even if that were the case, Ms. Jenkins, you murdered your boyfriend." Lindsay says

"And kill all the fun I was having?"

"You work at the aquarium too, don't you?" Stella asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Which means that you had access to all the tanks." Stella replies.

"Doesn't mean I killed him."

"I did find something interesting." Lindsay says

"Yeah, what's that?"

"A pink and white stripped fingernail." Lindsay says tossing the evidence bag with the fake fingernail in front of her.

"That's not mine."

"We think it is." Stella says.

"Look I have no fingernails like that." She says showing her plain nails.

"But you did," Stella says, "When you identified the body as being that of your co-worker."

"It could have easily fallen off then."

"That's interesting because we found it in the filter and we don't remember seeing you in the filter with the victim." Stella says. The girl doesn't say anything.

"Look we already got you on murder the least you can do is admit it." Lindsay says.

"Fine, but I want a deal."

"You have to sort that out with the DA not us." Stella says.

"Whatever. I came to the aquarium that night. He was suppose to meet me by the barracudas."

"How fitting." Stella comments.

"He didn't show so I went to look for him and when I did he was messing around with another girl. I waited tell after she left to confront him. That he had a good time with me, but it was over."

"So you killed him because he called it off?" Lindsay asks

"No one dumps me. No one." Lindsay gets up from her chair as the cop walks over to Ms. Jenkins to handcuff her.

"People are sick." Lindsay says sitting outside in the hallway with Stella.

"Murder always is."

"I can barely hold my gun to someone without being nervous and here we see someone that killed over a simple breakup."

"I don't think that's something we will ever get used to, but trust me it does get better."

"I hope you're right, Stella." Lindsay says getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I'll update sooner. Tell me what you think or any suggestions that you might have. Until next time, Ancient 85.**


	19. Left Hook and Spiderwebs

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for the ones that I create.**

* * *

The sun had already hid for the day when Don and Vanessa arrived at the small restaurant. It was a nice restaurant. Not too fancy, just a casual place for decent dining experience.

"So tell me about yourself." Flack says to Vanessa while they wait for their food to come.

"Besides the fact that my name is Vanessa?"

"Yeah besides that. Tell me about your family."

"If that's the case we could be here all day." Flack laughs.

"Then give me the short version."

"I have two parents, three sisters, and one brother. That makes seven if you include me."

"Wow. Do people from the country always have big families?"

"Not always."

"Where are you from actually?"

"A small country town in Texas called Utopia. And before you say anything I've heard it."

"What?" Flack asks innocently.

"Everyone thinks that people from Texas are cowboys and talk with a Texan-like accent. But that's not true. Not that there anything wrong with cowboys. I like cowboys. I even dated a few."

"Won't go there then." Flack says smiling. "What's like…in the country?"

"Quiet…some say boring, but I take that over the noise of the city." The waiter comes back with their food and leaves.

"What's it like having such a big family. Mine isn't as big as yours."

"Its okay. You have more people to blame, though." Flack laughs

"I bet you used that to your advantage a few times."

"I wasn't that bad growing up, but there was one time in particular when I was about fourteen. I blamed my dad's broken tractor on my sister when she inside the whole time piecing a puzzle together. She didn't talk to me for a whole week."

"She knew it was you."

"Yeah, but she took the blame anyway." Vanessa says thinking about that particular event.

"She stuck out for you. Would sure like to meet her."

"Easy there, Casanova, you're out with me and already you want to meet another girl and my sister no less. Plus you've already met two of my sisters. You actually know one pretty well."

"Who?" Flack asks.

"Vanessa!" Vanessa turns to see Eric coming towards them. "Whose this guy?" Eric says pointing to Flack. Vanessa and Flack stand up from their table.

"He's just friend, Eric. Not that it's any of your business."

"When it concerns the men my daughter is around then it is my business."

"Come on Lexie is already 16 years old. She's not a child anymore. Go away, Eric. Now's not the time to talk about this."

"Too bad cause I need to talk to you." Eric says grabbing Vanessa's arm.

"She ain't going anywhere she doesn't want to go." Flack says pulling Vanessa out of Eric's grasp, pushing him away in the process. That action is quickly returned when a swift punch lands squarely on Flack's jaw causing him to stumble backwards. Vanessa goes over to check on Flack.

"Get out of here, Eric, before I have you arrested." Vanessa says.

"We will have that talk, Vanessa, I promise you that." He says before he walks out of sight

"Are you okay?"

"So that was you're ex, huh." Vanessa smiles.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Unless I missed something it wasn't you who decked me."

"I know I was watching the same movie, too."

"Huh?"

"Just my way of saying I was there too."

"Oh."

"Come with me so we can clean you up."

"I'm dirty?"

"Unless you like to wear spaghetti and have blood oozing out of you're cuts then you don't have to."

Lindsay's apartment

She was about five seconds away from sitting down with a good book when there was a knock at the door. Lindsay puts the book down and walks over to the door.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Lindsay says letting him in.

"I came to see if you are ok."

"I'm fine. What's this about?" Lindsay says motioning him to sit on the couch.

"The case. Stella said the case got to you a little." Danny says sitting down.

"What did she say exactly?" Lindsay says.

"Just that the case got to you. Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually there is one thing you can do for me."

Vanessa's Apartment

"Where's your daughter?" Flack asks as they enter her apartment.

"She went to the movies with my sister."

"Veronica?"

"Yeah. Let me get something to close that cut on your hand."

"Is that why you came here…to get her out of jail?"

"That was part of the reason." Vanessa says from the other room. She comes back with a few things.

"Use this to wipe some of the blood away." Flack puts the cloth to his cuts.

"That ex of yours has quite the left hook."

"He took boxing lessons in college."

"You could have mentioned that sooner." Flack says.

"Like I knew he was going to show up." Vanessa says, "Put this on your cuts."

"Spider webs? I just need a band-aid." Flack says staring at the webs in his hand.

"This works just like a band-aid only free. It heals the wound faster." Vanessa puts the spider webs on Flacks cuts.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My mom taught me and her mom taught her. It's a cheap form of a band-aid."

"That can come in handy." Flack says, "Getting back to our previous conversation, who is this other sister that you say I know so well."

"Lindsay. My sister is Lindsay."

**That's all for now. How do you think Flack reacts to hearing this piece of news? Please send in reviews. If you have any questions or comments don't hesitate to ask me. I will update when I can. Until next time, Ancient 85 **


	20. You're Something, Montana

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

"Lindsay? Lindsay Monroe. The one from Montana." Flack asks.

"Yeah. That's the one."

"And this ain't some weird joke?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Vanessa says with a smile.

"Don't think I don't recognize that smile. Same one you use on suspects. Now tell me the truth."

"I told you the truth. Lindsay is my sister. What do you want … a blood test?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Flack says.

"But a little lemon in those wounds of yours would." Vanessa says smiling.

"You wouldn't." Flack says stepping back from Vanessa. "Hurt this pretty little face anymore than it already is?"

"I don't know about the pretty part, but it would sure satisfy me."

"My pain satisfies you?" Flack asks.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How fast you run." Vanessa says grabbing some freshly-cut lemons from the counter. Flack rushes behind a chair.

"Whoa easy, Casanova, I was only kidding. Wait tell I tell your cop friends you're afraid of little ole me and a couple of lemons. They'll laugh their heads off."

"I don't think so considering they know you pretty well. You scare them."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to expose you as a scaredy cat in front of your friends."

"Just ask them and they'll tell you. Of course they'd run in the opposite direction after they finish telling you."

"I don't buy that, Flack." Vanessa says.

"Aint for sale, but its the truth." Flack says taking a seat on Vanessa's sofa.

"Am I that intimidating?"

"If I say yes would I be able to make it to work tomorrow… without anymore injuries?"

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Don." Vanessa says fixing the spider web over the cut on Flack's cheek.

Lindsay apartment

"This is not what I expected." Danny says to Lindsay.

"I should have done something about it sooner, but I wasn't sure what to do about it. So I ignored it, got lost in work. Then I couldn't anymore. So what's wrong with it?"

"I'm a cop not Mr. Fix it." Danny says holding a flashlight at the object in front of him.

"I thought you would know about this stuff,"

"Didn't say that I didn't know."

"Then?"

"Looks like you got yourself a broken water heater."

"Talk about restating the obvious. I could have told you that."

"Something tells me you ain't used to these types of water heaters. Unless you're using this to get me to stay here a little longer."

"What would you say if I said you were right?"

"I would say you need to have a chat with the landlord. But since its you, Montana, I'll tell you the problem is with the pilot light."

"Thanks, Danny." Lindsay says as Danny hands her back the flashlight.

"No problem, but tell me how you can ignore taking a shower in cold water?"

"I didn't. I warmed the water over the stove."

"You're something, Montana."

* * *

Just thought I update. Sorry it was so short. The others will be longer...I hope. At this point in the story I don't know if I should put Flack and Vanessa together or just keep them as friends. What do you guys think? Just to let you all know I will try to incorporate the newer episodes into this story starting with the 2nd season finale "Charge of this Post". If you have any suggestions or comments send a review. I like to hear what everyone thinks. Oh and check out my other stories if you haven't already. I'll update soon. Until then, Ancient 85. 


	21. Wakie, Wakie There's a Bomb!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly in the sky. Today was going to be a good day or at the very least it seemed like it would be. People were already in a rush to get to work. Curses and yells could be heard from various drivers, as traffic grew worse. 

"Wakie, wakie, Casanova." Don Flack turned to his right side in an attempt to ignore the voice calling to him, but not before mumbling,

"Just five more minutes."

"What do I look like…your alarm clock? Wake up!" Flack doesn't respond.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" Flack wakes up in a hurry and ends up sprawled on the floor.

"That was graceful" Vanessa says. Flack looks up to see Vanessa laughing.

"What are you doing here in my apartment?" Flack asks.

"Actually you are in my apartment. You slept on my sofa. Don't you remember?" Flack looks around the apartment.

"Oh right."

"Do you want anything to eat? I'm made pancakes." Vanessa says.

"Yeah sure. What time is it?"

"8:30."

"8:30! I'm gonna be late." Flack begins to search for his things.

"How long have we known each other?" Vanessa says sitting down to eat.

"We going to be late for work and you're asking me this now?"

"Easy, Casanova. I already called in. Told them you might be a little late for work today. Now answer my question."

"I don't know, a few months maybe. If you don't include the conference we both went to last spring."

"Wow and they say men don't remember dates."

"It was a conference." Flack states.

"You know what I mean so do you want breakfast or not?" Flack looks at all the food on the table. (A/N: There was more food than just pancakes.)

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since 5 in the morning. I had a whole day while you were sleeping."

"That's just crazy."

"It's a habit I never got out of. Now come and eat before we go."

"So the word going around is that you never went home." Danny says to Flack at a crime scene. They were at a fairly nice neighborhood other than the fact that a body was found stabbed to death in the courtyard of said neighborhood.

"Victim is a 34 year old female, name is Rita Symns lives in the apartment around the corner." Flack says ignoring Danny's comment.

"Aw come on man. Is it true or not?"

"That's all I got. I have another case to go to." Flack leaves Danny to process the scene.

"I don't mean to interrupt your mindless daydreaming, but I believe we have a scene to process." Vanessa says walking up to Danny.

"Well if it isn't the Karate Kid." Danny says with a smirk.

"Just help me process, city boy." Vanessa moves over to the victim to take a few pictures.

"Office gossip says Flack didn't go home last night. You wouldn't happen to know about that? You two are awfully close." Danny says picking up a piece of paper and placing it into an evidence bag.

"Didn't peg you as a gossip lover. Then again I have been proven wrong before."

Several minutes passed before either of them said anything. Vanessa was the first to break the silence.

"Where are her shoes?" Danny turns around to look at Vanessa.

"Apartment is just around the corner maybe she just stepped out for a second."

"The only time I go barefoot is in my own apartment. Too many germs."

"You scared of germs."

"Don't like getting sick." Vanessa answers.

"Same thing." Danny says as he spots the objects that started the conversation. "Seems like our vic was scared of germs, also."

"Where did you find them?" Vanessa asks.

"Over in the dirt."

"That's too far …maybe they were thrown in the struggle."

"Don't look like a struggle to me." Danny says glancing at the area around the body.

"She was stabbed repeatedly, how could there not be a struggle?"

"I guess its our jobs to figure that out." Danny's cell phone rings. "Yeah, its Messer. What? We'll be right there "

"What? What happened?" Vanessa asks with concern.

"A bomb."

"Where?"

"At Mac's scene." Nothing more needed to be said. They rushed over to the scene.

Tables, chairs, large chunks of the building littered the streets. People screaming and calling out for their loved ones. Vanessa and Danny arrived at the scene in a matter of minutes. Getting out of the vehicle, they spot Stella.

"What happened?" Vanessa asks Stella.

"I'm not sure. I just got here. Look there's Lindsay." Stella says pointing to Lindsay in the distance.

"What happened?" Vanessa asks noticing the cut across Lindsay's forehead.

"I can't reach him. I can't reach Mac."

"You should have that checked out." Danny says to Lindsay.

"Its nothing."

"What happened" Vanessa repeats.

"Someone placed a bomb in the building that Mac and I were processing. I went to get something from the car while Don went in with Mac."

"And they're both still in there?" Stella asks. Lindsay nods her head. Vanessa takes off running towards the building.

"Hey!" Danny runs after Vanessa and catches up with her. "You can't go in there its dangerous."

"Two officers are in there, not to mention our friends. We need to get them out they could be serious hurt."

"Don't worry Stella and I will take care of it. You stay with Lindsay and make sure she's okay. I'll tell Flack you said hi." Danny heads off in Stella's direction.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa says handling Lindsay a cloth to wipe the blood from the wound. Lindsay is sitting on the stairs of a nearby building.

"I'm fine."

"Have you called mom yet?"

"I don't want to worry her." Lindsay replies.

"She will find out even though she's thousands of miles away."

"I want to wait until everything calms down a bit."

"A bomb just went off. It will take a long time before 'everything calms down'"

"I'm not sure…"

"Do whatever you want you're a big girl. Now that I know you're obviously okay I'm leaving." Vanessa says and leaves Lindsay sitting on the steps alone.

**Hope you like the chapter. There's still a lot more to come! I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed. I wasn't so sure about when to tie in the episode "Charge of This Post", but I figured now was a good a time as any. I also implied that Vanessa has been there for a few months and met Don Flack a little before that. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Please review with any questions or comments. I will tie in the other newest episodes about two chapters from now to give a little room between events. Until next time, Ancient 85.**


	22. Water cooler and Homeowhatzits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

"I thought you'd be at Mac's crime scene." Vanessa turns to see Hawkes standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't just stay there and do nothing. I don't know why I came here I can't even concentrate." Vanessa says staring at the same piece of evidence.

"They will be fine." Hawkes says reassuringly.

"The last time I saw him was this morning when he dropped me off here on his way to a crime scene."

"So the rumors are true." Hawkes says walking into the room with a smile.

"I guess the water cooler was pretty crowded today."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're not the first to ask that. And its not like he hasn't stayed over before."

"Please I don't want any details." Hawkes says waving his hands in front of him.

"We're just friends, Sheldon."

"Sure, sure."

"Are you here to help me?"

"Actually I'm here to relieve you. Stella asked me to take over yours and Danny's case."

"Fine. I couldn't concentrate anyway." Vanessa says getting up from her seat.

"You're not mad?" Hawkes asks clearly surprised by her reaction.

"No I probably was going to take myself off this case anyway. Good luck though. Rest of the evidence is in the evidence room." Vanessa heads to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the scene. See what's going on." Just then Vanessa's phone rings. "Villanueva. Yeah….Alright I'm on my way there." Vanessa hangs up.

"What happened?"

"They got them out. Mac is okay. There taking Don into surgery."

"Say hi to him for me." Hawkes yells as Vanessa runs out of the room.

Hospital – After the surgery and well into the night

"I'm going to need more than a few spider webs for these cuts." Flack says a while after he first wakes up from the sedative they put him on after his surgery.

"Just take it easy, Casanova. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I just woke up. I'm not even sleepy…." Flack says just before he falls asleep.

"Gets them every time." The nurse says with a smile and leaves the room.

A Few Hours later

"Wakie, Wakie." Vanessa opens her eyes to see Flack looking down at her from his hospital bed.

"I fell asleep." Vanessa says stating the obvious.

"I could tell by the loud snoring and the drooling. I gonna need to call the nurse to change the sheets."

"I did not." Vanessa says playfully hitting his side.

"Ouch." Flack says grabbing his side.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Don."

"I'm fine. I'm tougher than that. Had a whole building fall on me and I'm still here."

"Don't ever do that again." Vanessa says holding his hand.

"Don't worry you'll see so much of me that you'll be begging me to take a vacation." Flack says with a laugh. "Ouch." Flack grips his side.

"Easy with the laughs you're still healing."

"I guess no comedy central for me for a while."

"When you're better we'll have a comedy marathon."

"I'll hold you to that." Flack says with a smile.

"I have to go and change, but I'll be back to check on you."

"You do kind of reek." Flack says

"Just wait until you're better. I will have my revenge then." Vanessa says smiling. Vanessa leaves the room and walks out into the hall where Stella and Mac are sitting.

"How is he?" Stella asks

"He's fine just as cocky as ever." Stella and Mac smile. "I'm going to my apartment for a while to change. I'll be back."

"If you need time away from work I can give it to you."

"No its okay. Thanks anyway Mac."

"Sure no problem."

"Isn't it a little soon for you to be up and about?" Vanessa asks when she sees Flack heading towards her at a crime scene.

"Hope you didn't miss me too terribly."

"How was the vacation?"

"Boring considering you hardly came to visit me." Flack says with a pout.

"The doctor said you needed you're rest."

"What does the doctor know? You probably know more homeo – whatzits than he does."

"You mean homeopathic remedies." Vanessa says.

"Yeah those."

"Tell me about the victim." Vanessa says pointing to the female sprawled on her kitchen floor surrounded by blood.

"Getting right down to business huh?"

"Yeah we actually get paid to work."

"Victim's name is Kristy Remos, age 25, lived alone, no kids, no boyfriend. The quiet homebody type."

"Who found the body?"

"Neighbor used his key and found her like this."

"Key?" Vanessa says raising her eyebrow.

"Claims no one answered when he knock so he let himself in." Vanessa begins to look around the room at the various objects neatly placed on tables, shelves, and counters.

"Lavandula angustifolia."

"Lavan-what?"

"English Lavender." Vanessa says taking pictures of various items.

"Oh ok pl…"

"If you call me plant girl I am going to feed you this camera." Flack puts up his hands in surrender before wandering into another room.

"Hey come check this out." Flack says from the other room.

**Hope you like the chapter and the story so far. Please review with any comments and questions that you might have. The reason behind Vanessa's grudge against Lindsay will come out soon. I still need to post a few more chapters until that happens. Any guesses as to what the reason is? I will update soon. Don't stop sending in those reviews. They really help. Until next time, Ancient 85.**


	23. Lonely Tunes and The Klepto

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

"What …is it?" Vanessa says walking into the room Flack just entered. The room is filled with plants of all kinds. Thick green vines cover the walls allowing only small white spaces where the wall used to be. A table filled with more plants is found in the center of the small room.

"My guess…a plant fan."

"I'll say." Vanessa brings up her camera to take some pictures. "Didn't know it was possible to fit so many plants in one small room."

"You never had this many plants?"

"No I had the occasional roses and lavender, my favorite by the way."

"I'll keep that in mind." Flack says with a smile.

"You said she lived alone and had no boyfriend, right." Flack checks his notes again.

"Yeah why."

"Then this sure is out of place." Vanessa says holding up a man's wallet and watch.

"Maybe she's a klepto."

"Maybe your notes aren't as accurate as you think." Vanessa says brushing past him to get to the other side of the room.

"We still on for tomorrow night?" Flack asks.

"Yeah sure, but I got to drop Veronica off at the airport after shift tomorrow."

"She's leaving?"

"Yeah her vacation time is up already." Vanessa continues to take pictures. "I remember planting in my mom's garden. She didn't have nearly as many plants as this."

"To each his own." Flack says. Vanessa stops taking pictures and looks at him in surprised. "What? Can't a guy be a little philosophical?"

"Any guy yes, but you?"

"Ouch that hurts."

"Aw poor Casanova." Vanessa picks up a small shovel. "This could have made the cuts on her arms." Vanessa sprays it for blood. "Its positive for blood." She says out loud as she bags it for evidence.

"Are you done in here?"

"Just about."

"Hey wasn't Lindsay working the case with you?"

"Yeah but she had to take care of a couple of things first. Guess who's getting all this evidence to analyze." Vanessa says with a smirk.

"You two don't get along?"

"Not really."

"Sister issues? She take away your toys or something."

"I'm heading to the lab. You coming?" Vanessa walks out of the room.

"Right behind you."

"Why not bring the entire apartment while you're at it." Lindsay says when Vanessa puts all the evidence in front of her.

"Quit whining and just analyze it. I'll be in DNA." Vanessa walks out of the room.

"What's up with Vanessa?" Danny asks walking into the room.

"Me supposedly. I just asked if she could go to the scene without me while I made an errand or two and she got mad when I told her she nearly brought the entire apartment with her."

"Chalk it up to a sisterly spat?"

"You could say that. Now if you aren't on any other cases…"

"Sure I'll help but its gonna cost you."

"It always does." Danny walks over to the table where Lindsay is.

"So its not the victim's blood."

"No I…I double checked and triple checked. Its not her blood."

"Thanks anyway, Adam." Vanessa leaves the room.

"My pleasure."

"Hey Vanessa!" Vanessa turns to see Flack coming her way.

"It wasn't the victim's blood. We still don't have the murder weapon."

"That's a bummer, but I wanted to say sorry about earlier at the scene. It was outta line."

"It's okay. Its just …never mind its no big deal."

"So about suspects. What would you say if I told you I found one?"

"Who?" They continue walking down the hall.

"Turns out she did have someone. Someone she broke it off with recently."

"Boyfriend? Lover? Husband?"

"Try sister." Vanessa grabs the case file Flack was holding. "They had this big fight over the apartment the vic was staying at. Apparently the other sister called dibs on it."

"Like calling shotgun for the front seat."

"Yeah."

"Crazy." Vanessa says giving Flack the file back.

"I dunno you got sisters. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't kill for a crummy apartment."

"As oppose to a nice one?" Flack questions.

"Just tell me you brought in the sister."

"Yeah. Her name is Carol Remos. She's in Interrogation room 2."

Interrogation Room

"Ms. Remos…"

"Its Mrs. Ryan now." She says holding up a wedding band.

"Well congratulations, but that's not why we're here." Vanessa says.

"Then why am I here?"

"Did you know that you're sister was found dead earlier?" Flack asks.

"Yeah her neighbor told me. Pity."

"That's it? We tell you about your sister and that's all you say."

"What do you want me to say? I'm so sorry she's gone? Well don't hold you're breathe."

"Touching." Flack says.

"Does this have a point?"

"Yeah her body was found in the same apartment you two fought over. You killed her for it."

"That's just crazy."

"I guess that makes you loony tunes." Flack comments.

"I want my lawyer."

"You do know that makes you look like you have something to hide." Vanessa comments. Vanessa gets up and heads towards the door.

"Doesn't everyone to a certain degree…even you." Vanessa turns to face the woman.

"Even me huh?" Vanessa says challenging the other woman to continue. Vanessa sits down.

"Yeah you know a crime you committed, an affair you don't want anyone to know about."

"Was that a confession of some sort?" Vanessa asks.

"Do you have sisters?"

"This isn't about me." Vanessa says

"Its about sisters, so do you have any?"

"Yeah, I have three, why?"

"Ever get so mad at them …that you just want to hurt them…to make them stop talking…stop breathing?"

"I'm not listening to this." Vanessa gets up.

"I answered your questions now you answer mine."

"I'm the one with a badge an you're not."

"And that makes you superior? Above human?"

"No one on this earth is above human much less me." Vanessa says.

"Don't tell me you're going to get all religious on me. Had enough of that with my sister. But that's beside the point. Have you ever wanted to physically hurt your sister?"

"I may not agree with her all the time, but that's the last thing I would ever do."

Little does Vanessa know that someone else is listening to her conversation.

"Does she know you're listening?" Danny asks.

"No, I slipped in after she went in." Lindsay says. Her eyes are focused straight ahead.

"Are you sure about that, Detective?"

"I would never hurt her or anyone else for that matter."

"So you would let her ruin your life and do nothing?"

"I know I would never kill her for it. No matter what she does or doesn't do she is still my sister she is still family."

"You are a fool then."

"I don't think so. I'm free and you will be behind bars for a long time. No the fool here is you for thinking that an apartment was worth killing for."

"You know this isn't over. You will see me again." The woman says as they take her away.

"And I will make sure you stay in prison for the rest of your life." Vanessa left alone with her thoughts after the killer is taken away. Vanessa stays in the room for a minute then walks into the hallway where she sees Lindsay.

"You heard?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah."

"This doesn't change anything."

"But…I…just want to help. I just want to talk."

"Save it, Lindsay. You had all the time in the world to talk to me and you didn't. I won't listen to it anymore."

"Please, Vanessa."

"Don't please me. I had enough of you trying to make thing peachy between us. You only have yourself to blame."

"I don't know what…"

"What you did? Well that just great because it's something that I can never forget. You know what its been like for me? No you don't you couldn't have your life has been peachy since you left. I was never anything to you, so it was easy for you to pretend that I never existed. It was easy for you to go back to Montana and forget that you ever learned that we were sisters."

"That's not it at all." Lindsay says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this." Vanessa says about to leave when Lindsay stops her.

"Let me say something." Lindsay says turning Vanessa to face her. "We may be half-sisters, but I still care about you. I still think of you as family."

"What do you want a hug?"

"I want to know why you hate me so much."

"Think long and hard and you'll get your answer. Remember. You're good at that, aren't you?" Vanessa walks away.

**Hope you liked the chapter it was nice and long. Please review, the more I get the sooner I will update. I dropped a few more hints concerning the secret behind Vanessa's grudge against Lindsay. Any guesses now? I will update when I get the chance. Until then, Ancient 85**


	24. Braver Than Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

* * *

"Will you stop lecturing me?" 

"It just I don't understand why you act that way. She is your sister after all." Veronica says.

"Half-sister."

"Still she is family. You can't go on blaming her for what happened to you."

"Not if she was the reason it happened to me?"

"What could she have possibly done to you?"

"Your flight is boarding." Vanessa points to the woman collecting the tickets.

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't blame me if you miss your flight." Vanessa says crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine. I'll call you when I get home. Take care of Lindsay."

"She's a big girl."

"Even so I would like to know that you are looking out for her."

"I'm the youngest. Remind me how that works." Vanessa says

"Just watch out for her okay." Veronica hugs her sister and walks to the boarding counter.

"This is just great. I get the boring cold case while everyone else gets the bank job."

"Bank job? You've been in New York too long. Next thing I know you'll have the accent down too."

"Does that sarcasm have an off switch or does one have to use force?" Flack raises his hands.

"Just making polite conversation."

"How about you help me and make yourself useful." Flack walks over to sit on the chair next to her.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Try choking this dummy here."

"How will choking you help?" Flack says with a knowing smirk.

"Real cute, Casanova. I meant the gel dummy here." Vanessa says tossing him the dummy.

"You actually took the time to dress it" Flack says with a smirk.

"Yeah, so? You wouldn't want someone else to see you in all your nakedness, would you…never mind forget I asked." She adds when she sees the smirk on his face.

"What will this prove?" Flack says switching subjects.

"That the markings on the victim were made by a man and not a woman."

"You said this was a cold case?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it doesn't feel cold."

"What are you five years old? You're lucky I need the company."

"Aw don't tell me you don't think my jokes are funny." Flack says with a pout.

"I said no such thing. Its just sometime I wonder how old you really are."

"Hey I can act my age."

"So far in the past months I've been here you have yet to act like it." Vanessa says with a smirk.

"Are we working in here or are you two just flirting again." Stella says from the doorway.

"I was just telling Don that he should act his age, but he is intent on acting like he's five years old."

"He only acts like that when he's around you, Vanessa. More than usual anyway." Vanessa quickly changes the subject.

"How's your case coming, the bank robbery?"

"It's going okay. We found a possible exit through a vent. We had Lindsay check it out."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?" Stella asks.

"She was always a little claustrophobic when we were younger."

"She never mentioned it." Stella says.

"Of course she wouldn't."

"What is Don trying to do to that dummy?" Stella asks when she sees Don trying to strangle the doll.

"Its an experiment. He's helping me."

"O…kay. See you two later I have to get back to my case." Stella says leaving the room.

"See you later, Stella." Vanessa says before turning her attention to Flack.

"So, how's that?" Flack asks.

"That's fine. Now all I need is to take a few pictures of the markings you made and compare them to the stills of the victim."

"Stills? Why don't you just say pictures?"

"Sounds smarter that way makes a person sound more educated."

"If you say so. I have to go." Flack looks at his pager.

"The bank case?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah possible suspect. College student."

"Tuition is a killer I imagine." Vanessa says as Flack leaves the room.

Later that day – After the undercover incident (A/N: Lindsay's thoughts are in italics)

_I thought I was going to die. I should have died. I should have been braver, but how brave can someone be when they have a gun to their head. I wasn't brave. I should have been though. Some cop I am huh?_

These were some of the thoughts going through Lindsay's mind as she sat at her desk filling out her incident report.

"I heard what happened." Lindsay looks up to see Vanessa standing in front of her.

"Oh? You're disappointed that guy didn't blow my brains out?" Lindsay asks looking back down at her report.

"What were you thinking?" Vanessa says choosing to ignore her comment. Lindsay puts her pen down and gets up from her chair.

"I was thinking about preventing another murder."

"At the cost of your own life?"

"If it would have come to that." Lindsay says crossing her arms in front of her.

"That's very selfish of you Lindsay."

"How is that selfish of me?" Lindsay asks.

"Did you ever consider how the rest of us would be if anything happen to you?"

"From how you've been treating me, I doubt that you would care less what happens to me." Lindsay says

"Did you hit your head back at that apartment or what, because you should know that I do care what happens to you."

"Funny way of showing it, sis." Lindsay comments.

"Just when I make the effort to get along, you find a way to chuck it down the tube."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lindsay walks over to her and holds out her hand to call a truce. Vanessa shakes her hand.

"It was brave of you."

"What?"

"Putting your own life on the line to save someone else." Lindsay smiles.

"Thanks I needed that."

"No matter what you may think you were braver than I would have been. That's something I always admire about you even when we are at odds." Vanessa says

"I promise to try and work things out. I want to be there for you." Lindsay's words trigger anger in Vanessa.

"Like you were there for me when you blew me off to go to that party all those years ago." Vanessa says angrily. She is about to storm off when Lindsay grabs her by the arm.

Vanessa turns to face Lindsay with a mixture of shock and anger. Shock because Lindsay never prevented her from walking away before and anger because she did this time out of the many opportunities she had to do something about it. 'Why is this time any different?' Vanessa thought angrily.

"You are not leaving until I've said all that I needed to say to you and you have told me what I have done to hurt you." Lindsay says still holding on to Vanessa's arm. Vanessa shrugs off Lindsay's hand.

"Trying to be the bigger place, are we?"

"I'm trying to be a better sister."

"You should have thought of that before. You know its funny I was only planning on staying here for a few weeks I couldn't stand the sight of you and now months have passed and I'm still here. I don't think my opinion of you has really changed."

"Not to long ago we were actually get along and now you tell me you can't stand the sight of me. What is that about?" Lindsay says getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't need to explain myself or get psychoanalyzed by you. Let me be."

"I'm not trying to analyze you. All I want is to know why."

"Fine. If that will get you off my back once and for all I will tell you."

"I'm listening."

**I know its cruel to end the chapter like this, but** **I wanted to get your opinions on how you would like to see the Vanessa's secret come out. There are two options: One could be directly from Vanessa. Option number two would be in the form of a flashback. So those are your options directly from Vanessa or through flashbacks. Personally I think that flashbacks are better at telling a secret. It allows for more depth and is usually easier to tell it than if the character says it, but that's just me. I need your input. Which option would you like to see? Please review and I'll update when I can. Until then, Ancient 85**


	25. One Horrible Night For All

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters of my own creation.**

_Flashback (15 Years ago) 1991_

_"Come on. It'll only be for a few minutes. Just enough for me to show my face at my friend's gathering and then leave." Vanessa pleads with Lindsay. Lindsay opens the door to her truck and gets in._

_"Ness, you know I can't right now. I have to meet V at the party in a few minutes and it will take me a long time to get there."_

_"She won't mind. She's too busy with her boyfriend to worry what time you show up."_

_"I'm sorry I can't." Lindsay says starting the engine. "Don't forget to tell mom if you decide to go by yourself."_

_"Please! I never ask you for anything. I just need you to take me for a little while. I don't want to go alone. What if something happens to me?"_

_"Nothing is going to happen to you I promise. I'll see you later." Vanessa backs away from the truck and Lindsay takes off_

_"Fine! Don't be surprised if you find me dead in some ditch on the side of the road!" Vanessa yells_

_A few minutes later_

_"I'll be back in a few minutes, Mom." Vanessa says walking to her mother who is washing dishes._

_"Come help me before you go." Vanessa grabs a dish and rinses it under the running water._

_"I don't see why you don't use the dishwasher. Its easier than having to wash about twenty dishes." Vanessa comments setting aside the dishes to dry._

_"I won't have so many dishes if the people in this house didn't eat so much."_

_"Hey I don't."_

_"I don't mind washing all the dishes if it means all my children are home." Vanessa's mother says letting the soapy water drain._

_"You're saying that because you don't get to see Lindsay and V all the time. You still have me and baby Ray." Vanessa looks at her watch._

_"I have to go, mom. I'll be back soon."_

_"Be careful!" Vanessa's mother yells, as the back door slams shut._

_"Just in and out. I should be back no later than 10." Vanessa says glancing at her watch. It was 9:30._

_In front of her, a few feet away, stood a big beautiful white house. The house stood on a hill in a large clearing._

* * *

"I always wanted a huge house like the one in Gone With The Wind." Vanessa says. 

"Did you ever go in?" Lindsay asks.

"I never had the chance." Vanessa says solemnly getting back to her story._

* * *

"Didn't anyone ever telling you never to walk alone at night?" Vanessa turns towards the voice. _

_"Eric? What are you doing here?"_

_"I heard you needed someone to go with you to Jackie's party."_

_"Its not a party. It's a gathering."_

_"Same thing." Eric says with a shrug._

_"How did you know I needed someone to go with me?"_

_"A little birdie told me."_

_"That birdie's got a big mouth." Vanessa comments._

_"Ouch! Sure are feisty tonight."_

_"Whatever, Eric. Leave me alone." Vanessa starts to walk away from him._

_"I agree with your mother. You guys do eat a lot." Vanessa stops in her tracks and turns slowly around._

_"Were you at my house?"_

_"Technically its your uncle's house." Eric says_

_"You've been spying on me?"_

_"Spying is such a strong word. I consider it watching over you."_

_"Whatever you call it don't do it again."_

_"That's a tall order to ask."_

_"Leave me alone. If you don't I'll make you sorry you were ever born." Eric laughs. Vanessa storms off leaving Eric behind._

_"Well look what we have here boys, the little sister of the town trollop. I wonder if your big sister taught you anything." One of the three guys says. Vanessa tries to go around them, but they block her path. Vanessa looks behind her._

_"Don't worry some of my guys are taking care of your little friend. You really should have brought someone with you. It's a little dangerous at night." The same guy says and the other two guys snicker._

_"Just let me pass." Vanessa says_

_"Not without a token and I'm not talking about the money kind." Vanessa makes a dash for the clearing, but they grab her from behind and drag her into the woods._

"I never had the chance…they were all over me…I tried to fight back, but it was no use." Vanessa says staring off into space.

"I never….you never…" Lindsay stammers unable to speak clearly.

"I never told anyone else about it except for Lexie. I don't want their pity. It's bad enough that I have nightmare about it …even after all these years. I don't want anymore."

"If I could go back and change things I would. I didn't think that anything would happen to you. I thought you'd be alright by yourself." Lindsay says tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"So much for sisters huh?"

"That's why you hate me so much?" Lindsay asks even though she already knows the answer.

"All I wanted was my big sister to go with me to my friend's house and you blew me off! All you had to do was wait outside for me, but you couldn't even do that."

"I…I…"

"I tried not hating you. I mean what reason would you have to blow off someone that admired you so much…Every time I close my eyes I see them on top of me…tearing at my clothes and laughing. It shouldn't have happened to me and that's what angers me the most. If you had just went with me I'd be fine."

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to go with you…I really did, but I was worried about Veronica." Tears stream down from Lindsay's eyes. "Turns out I was right to be worried."

"Save one sister to lose another. I guess all our lives were changed that night."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. There is still more to come. I hope I didn't confuse you with the dialogue between Lindsay and Vanessa in the middle of the flashback. It felt appropriate to place it there. Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter. It took me a while to write it out. If you have any questions or suggestions let me know. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time, Ancient 85 **


	26. Waiting and Being patient

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character that I create.**

The drive from the crime lab was a quiet one; no one had said a word since they left together. Rain lightly pelted the windows of the small car. It was Lindsay who broke the silence.

"Do you remember when the three of us did a rain dance one hot summer day?"

"How could I not I was sore the next from all the dancing we did." They share a smile.

"I want us to be as close as we were then." Lindsay says looking straight ahead at the road in front of her.

"I don't know if we can." Vanessa admits.

"I understand. I'll take what I can get." Lindsay says pulling the car to a stop. They spot Flack sit on the steps of Vanessa's apartment building.

"Someone was waiting for you."

"Oh I forgot I had plans with Flack tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Vanessa." Lindsay says. Vanessa says a quick bye before walking towards Flack.

"I'm so sorry, Don. I lost track of time." Flack stands up.

"Its okay. I was a little late getting here anyway. Thought I'd be dodging your fists for being late."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Casanova." Vanessa says with a smile as they walk to her apartment door. "I was thinking that we could eat in."

"Sure that be fine just as long as I don't get food poisoning from your cooking." Vanessa jabs Flack in the side.

"I'll have you know that I do know how to cook. It was a perquisite to leave home."

"Then I feel a little better." Flack says taking a seat on Vanessa's couch.

"Comfortable?" Vanessa asks with a smirk on her face.

"Why yes I am." Vanessa walks towards her kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind a vegetarian dinner."

"You're a vegetarian? How come I didn't know that?"

"You don't pay attention."

"Its hard to when you got a distraction in front of you."

"Was that a pick up line?" Vanessa asks, looking up from the dinner preparations.

"Depends…did it work?"

"You never stop do you?"

Crime Scene – the next day

"How are you feeling today?" Mac asks Vanessa when they get to their crime scene.

"What did Lindsay tell you?" Vanessa asks automatically.

"Nothing. Was she supposed to?"

"No. Sorry it's just an automatic response. I guess it comes with the territory of having sisters," Vanessa says. "What do we have?"

"Victim is an 15 year-old girl." Mac says as they walk into a secluded part of the park. They see the victim seated on one of the benches with a blanket wrapped around her body.

"She's alive?"

"Yes. Claims she was sexually assaulted by some stranger while on her way home." Mac says, as they get closer to the victim.

"I'll search the area for evidence." Vanessa says turning in the opposite direction.

Vanessa gathered all the evidence she could find. It wasn't much though.

"Find anything?"

"Shoe print in the grass over by the bushes. Couldn't make much of it. Print was too smeared. I documented it. Maybe we could match it later. I also found a cigarette with some blood on it. With any luck it's from the guy that did this."

"Blood on a cigarette?"

"Either from the struggle with the victim or from an illness. Maybe cancer of the esophagus, which comes from smoking."

"We'll get it to the lab to make sure." Mac says.

**I hope you like the chapter. Sorry it was so short. Please review. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments just let me know. I appreciate the feedback. I'll update soon. **

**Until then, Ancient 85.**


	27. Spin The Detective

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I create.**

"Hey, how's the case going?" Flack asks walking into the layout room with two cups in his hand.

"Absolutely nowhere." Vanessa says rubbing her temples while staring at the victim's clothing.

"Here take a break and drink this." Flack says handing her a cherry sushi.

"Mmm, cherry. You learn quick." Vanessa says taking a sip of the cherry drink.

"Yeah wouldn't want a repeat of last time. Although being a little tipsy does work good for ya."

"Yeah right up until I throw up all over you."

"How was I supposed to know strawberries had that effect on you?"

"I told you before you got me that milkshake, but you got distracted taking to the brunette at the counter." Vanessa says spinning in her chair.

"Don't tell me you're jealous…you know spinning in your chair like that will get you dizzy also."

"I'm not and that's the whole point. Grab a seat, Casanova." Vanessa says pushing a chair towards him. Flack sits down and begins to spin.

"Let me guess the merry go around was your favorite growing up."

"Not really. Too violent." Vanessa says finishing her drink.

"Violent?"

"Yeah the way the kids back home played it. They would get a sucker to stand in the middle while they spin the wheel as fast as it could go. The longer the kid stayed in the middle without falling off or puking the better."

"Is that what you guys did for kicks in the country?"

"Don't tell me you didn't do stupid things as a kid?"

"Wasn't gonna." Flack says spinning in his chair.

"Good now will anyone like to explain to me why I have two detectives playing spin the detective on work time." A voice calls from the doorway. The two stop spinning to see Mac standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and holding a case file in his hand. They jump out of their seats.

"Busted." Flack whispers to Vanessa, who nudges him with her elbow to quiet him down.

"Is anyone going to answer?"

"It was nothing… I haven't found anything specific on the victim's clothing no hairs or foreign fibers." Vanessa says quickly changing the subject.

"The blood results came back. You were right whoever this blood belongs to has esophageal cancer."

"And how did you know that?" Flack asks.

"I surf medical websites in my spare time. Call it a quirk."

"Well that quirk was right." Mac says handing her the file.

"The blood didn't match to anyone on CODIS."

"Nobody on file."

"So that leaves us at a dead end."

"Actually a witness came forward said she saw some guy leave the scene." Flack cuts in.

"And you're just saying this now?" Vanessa asks as they move into the hall.

"I was gonna I just got …distracted." Flack says with a smirk. Vanessa returns the smirk.

"Vanessa I want you to talk to that witness. See if she can tell you anything useful. I'll be in my office filling out some paperwork."

"Alright."

**Interrogation **

"I'm not in trouble or anything am I?" A young girl no more than 16 years old says as Vanessa walks into the room. "I know I should have come forward sooner, but I was scared." Sensing something in her words Vanessa asks her a question.

"Do you know the guy who attacked Sherry Watchres?"

"No, but he looked like one of those guys ya know."

"Like you've seen him somewhere before but just can't remember where?"

"Yeah. I didn't get a good look at him, but what I did see felt awfully familiar."

"What did you see?"

"A tattoo on his left arm."

"Anything in particular?"

"Some snake with a rose in the background. Then again I only got a quick look of it."

"That's fine. If you remember anything just let us know." The girl nods her head and leaves.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted this particular case thingy to be more detail-oriented. Please review and I'll try to update sooner. Oh and thanks goes out to all those who have faithfully reviewed this story and its chapters. I hope to continue this story. There are still a few big moments in the coming chapters so stay tuned. Heh, look at me I sound like a TV show announcer. **

**Until next time, Ancient85.**


	28. Brownie Points and Deli Sandwiches

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I create.

* * *

"Hey, Mac." Mac looks up from the paperwork in front of him and sees Vanessa. "I didn't get much from the witness. All she remembers is a tattoo of a snake and a rose. The thing that bothers me is that she might know who it was and is not telling for some reason." 

"Did she give you any indication of that?"

"She said she was scared." Vanessa replies.

"That doesn't necessarily mean she knew the attacker."

"Her words don't but the way she said them does."

"How is the rest of the evidence going?" Mac asks getting back to the paperwork.

"Suddenly I feel like I'm working this case alone." Her words cause Mac to look up at her.

"I have every confidence that you can work this case alone …while I finish this up." Mac says points to the paperwork.

"Do I get brownie points if I close this case before you get to finish?" Vanessa smiles and exits the room.

The sky was free of clouds. The air was just getting colder when Vanessa stepped out onto the streets of New York. She had remembered to bring her coat so the air didn't bother her much. She walked through the mass of people walking down the sidewalk for a couple of feet before she stopped and scanned the nearby buildings looking for her destination. It did not take long for her to find what she was looking for.

Vanessa crosses the street and stops in front of a building. She opens the door and walks in.

"Let me go out on a limb and say you've been watching spy movies all day." Vanessa asks the figure in a brown overcoat and brown hat with sunglasses covering the person's eyes.

Crime Lab

"Hey, you up for dinner later…with me?" Danny asks Lindsay all of a sudden. They were in their shared offices sitting at their respective desks. Lindsay looks up from her paperwork with a shocked and confused look mixed together.

"Yeah I could go for a sandwich at the deli around the corner." Lindsay says trying to sound as casually as possible. She looks down at her papers all part of her effort to seem nonchalant about the whole thing.

"That's not what I meant," Danny says looking at her from across the room, waiting for her to look up at him.

"Then what did you mean?" Lindsay asks curiously, already knowing where the conversation was going. 'Its all about appearances. Don't seem to eager.' She thought remembering what she read from one of Lexie's magazines. (A/N: Vanessa's daughter)

"Going to a restaurant …like on a date."

"Date?" Lindsay asks nervously.

"Yeah you know what those are right?" Danny sees the nervous look on her face. "Look forget I asked. You don't have to answer."

"No! Yes."

"Huh? Is that a yes or a no?" Danny asks.

"It's a yes. I would like to..."

"I think I hear a 'but' somewhere in there."

"But I'll have to meet you there. I need to get these papers to Mac today."

"That's fine. I'll meet you there." Danny gets up from his seat and casually walks to the door.

"Uh Danny?" Lindsay's voice stops him from leaving the room.

"Yeah?" Danny asks.

"Would you mind telling me where we are going to meet or am I supposed to read your mind?" Lindsay asks with a smile on her face.

"Oh right." Danny grabs a piece of paper from Lindsay's desks and writes something down on it. When he finishes he slides the paper over to her and says, "Meet me there when you finish."

"Ok." Lindsay waits for him to leave before taking a look at the paper.

* * *

That's all for now! I'll update soon. It's a little short I know. Sorry about that. I'm posting from another computer and this is all had saved. The other chapters will be longer. And that conversation between Danny and Lindsay at the end is what I figured took place between the 'Not What It Looks Like' Episode and the 'Love Run Cold' episode. Tell me what you think. Please Review. Until Then, Ancient 85. 


	29. Resurfacing Pain and Flies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I create.**

"Would you take off the glasses and the coat and tell me why you called me during a case." Vanessa says. The person removes the coat and glasses revealing the disguised person to be none other than her daughter, Lexie.

"Sheesh who put sandpaper on your toilet seat."

"I wouldn't know, Lexie. Haven't had the chance to go."

"Fine, I'll make it short. I want to go to a concert."

"Not a chance." Vanessa says folding her arms in front of her.

"Come on, Mom. It's just an overnight thing. I'll be back the next night."

"That just went from a not a chance to an absolutely not."

"I really should keep my mouth shut." Lexie mumbles.

"I think so."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"Who would go with you?"

"Cassie. She offered to take me." Lexie says.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you right. Did you say Cassie?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah. She…"

"When did you talk to her?" Vanessa asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

"The other day when she came to the apartment. Are you mad?"

"I don't want you to near that environment."

"Its not like she's taking me out scouting before the concert. It's just to the concert and that's it. Besides you were in that 'environment' not too long ago." Lexie says.

"Oh yeah that'll get you a yes."

"Come on you're not being reasonable."

"I'm a parent. I don't have to be reasonable." Vanessa says.

"I should have just gone." Lexie says.

"Yeah to bad you didn't think of that sooner." Vanessa sees the disappointment on Lexie's face. "Look I'll let you go on the condition that you be careful and come back tonight."

"But…"

"It's that or there's no deal."

"Fine I take it." Lexie heads towards the exit.

"Oh and don't forget what I told you to do to protect yourself." Lexie turns around.

"I doubt they'll have any torture devices I could use so pepper spray will have to do. You did give me a year's supply of the stuff on my last birthday.

"Just be careful." Lexie gives Vanessa a hug before she leaves.

Crime Lab – A while later

"Hey Stacy. Can I ask you a question?" Vanessa asks walking into the room.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What would a tattoo of a rose and a snake mean?"

"It could mean a lot of things. Danger lurking around beauty for example. I would need to see it to know. Do you have a picture?"

"Nope. Thanks away."

"Hey before you go can I see that tattoo of yours?" Vanessa looks at her for a moment before taking off her coat and showing her the tattoo.

"Nice. Why didn't you get the initials?"

"Actually I did have them at one point I just had them changed." Vanessa puts her coat back on.

"I heard you were a member for long time. Any of that true?"

"For thirteen years. I got in when I was about 15 or 16."

"Wow."

"That seems to be the overall effect. It's not absolutely surprising that there are people here that are afraid of me."

"Yeah, but it would make for a good Lifetime movie – Gang member turned Detective – or one of those equally interesting titles they come up with."

"Yeah, see ya later, Stacy."

"Later." Vanessa walks away.

"Hey got a lead on your assault case." Danny says catching up with Vanessa.

"And why do you have it?"

"Mac said you might need help with the case…Judging by your notes you need it."

"I can manage on my own, Messer." Vanessa says grabbing the file in his hand.

"Easy there, plant girl. Just trying to help."

"Fine you can help, but call me plant girl again and not even the most skilled investigator will be able to find your body."

"Okay I get it" Danny says raising his arms in surrender then adds, "Flower power."

"Just tell me what you found, Messer."

"The place where the tattoo probably came from."

"How did you get that?"

"Using the Messer magic." Vanessa rolls her eyes.

"Lets just go check it out."

Crime Lab – the next day

"I didn't think you had it in you, Lindsay." Vanessa says from the doorway. Lindsay looks up from the evidence.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah I used that line before…remember my dad's tractor?"

"He grounded me …and I didn't even live with you guys, then." Lindsay says

"He went easily on you…me on the other hand. I don't even want to think about it. But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here? Don't you have a case to finish? What about that lead you got yesterday?" Lindsay asks turning back to what she was doing earlier.

"Waiting for a new lead the other one led us to a dead end. Until then I have nothing to go on." Vanessa says solemnly and then adds "I heard you stood up Danny for dinner."

"Standing around the water cooler are we, Vanessa?" Lindsay says looking at Vanessa

"Heard it from the horse's mouth…so to speak. Right before he was called in to your ice case."

"Danny told you?"

"He seems to think we're close," Vanessa says, "Figured I would know the reason why my sister stood up a great catch like him."

"Great catch?" Lindsay asks.

"His words not mine." Vanessa says lifting up her hands in mock defense. She walks into the room.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to take his ego down a notch and work the case with me."

"That's not what I meant."

"I told him I wasn't a mind reader and that you had your reasons. Not that I am aware of what those reasons are."

"There's more to this story than you think."

"How ambiguous of you. And I thought I was the only jaded sister here."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm going to play the part of a good sister and tell you that what happened is in the past."

"Have you put it in the past? Because up until the conversation we had not too long ago you had not put it behind you."

"Hey, Vanessa did you…" Flack stops at the doorway, "…am I interrupting a sister bond moment?"

"What did you need, tall dark and handsome?" Vanessa asks Flack.

"Ya think?" Flack asks with a smirk on his face.

"Come to think of it you're just tall." Vanessa says smirking at the sight of Flack's face. "What did you need?" She says putting on her best smile.

"We found a guy matching the profile. Guy is waiting in the interrogation room. Isn't too happy we interrupted his smoke off."

"Lead the way." Vanessa says, "We'll talk later."

"Yeah later." Lindsay says solemnly watching them leave.

Interrogation Room

"Your name is Vincent Shue. Is that right?" Vanessa asks a 45 year-old man sitting in a chair opposite from her.

"Yeah like the stuff you wear on your feet."

"Do you know the victim?"

"Can't say that I do. But I have seen the papers. She's quite the looker."

"She's 15 years old, Mr. Shue." Vanessa says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Bet you were quite the looker at that age too. Not saying you aren't now because…"

"That's not why you're here, Mr. Shue."

"Call me Vince, pretty lady."

"How about I call that nice policeman outside and have him arrest you on a harassment charge?" Vanessa says pointing to the officer waiting by the door.

"Easy lady don't get you panties in a bunch."

"What made you choose her?"

"Choose her for what… I did nothing… to her." He says between coughs.

"We found your DNA on a cigarette at the crime scene."

"So I was there doesn't mean I hurt her."

"But you did, Mr. Shue. Although in your sick mind she was a willing participant."

"And she was." He says suddenly interested in the two-way mirror front of him. A scene of the girl walking through the park appears on the mirror.

"What did her screams tell you?"

"It was all part of the game."

"One she had no intention of playing." Vanessa says growing angrier by the minute.

"You know what its like …the thrill."

"I do know that she is only 15 years old and you violated her."

"Who's behind that mirror?" The man asks all of a sudden.

"That doesn't matter."

"Bet you loved mirrors growing up, a hot little number like yourself."

"Mr. Shue…"

"Aw come on don't tell me you don't like the attention men give you."

"We're not here to talk about me."

"I ain't done nothing she didn't want me to do."

"That's the thing she didn't want you to do anything to her." Vanessa says.

"She's lying if she told you that." The man scoffs

"There was a witness…"

"Who?" The man asks warily.

"Not so confident now, are we?"

"Whoever it is, is lying to ya. I ain't confessing to nothing." The man says before he starts coughing again.

"You don't have to. We got you…its over for you, Mr. Shue…in more ways than one." Vanessa says referring to his illness. Vanessa gets up and heads to the door.

"Bet you would have put up a struggle." Vanessa turns around.

"Excuse me?"

"Bet you would have put up a struggle." The man repeats. Vanessa doesn't say anything.

"I can imagine the fun a guy like me would have with you. More fun than I had with that girl. It would be a regular party I wouldn't mind inviting my friends in on. " The door slams behind her leaving little time for an officer to squeeze past her to arrest the guy.

In her rush to get out of the room, she didn't notice she entered an empty interrogation room until she nearly walked into the table in the middle of the room.

_Bet you would have put up a struggle_

Vanessa gripped the back of the chair next to the table in an effort to release the pent up anger in her.

_I can imagine the fun a guy like me would have with you._

Her knuckles grew whiter as she gripped the chair tighter. 'I need to put it behind me' she thought to herself.

_Have you put it in the past?_

All the memories come flooding back at full force.

_Well look what we have here boys, the little sister of the town trollop_

_I wonder if your big sister taught you anything_

_Not without a token and I'm not talking about the money kind_

_I never had the chance_

All the memories came flooding back at full force. The anger in Vanessa had reached its boiling point. She looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Without a second thought she grabs the chair and heaves it at the two-way mirror not even caring if someone was on the other side of it.

The glass shatters upon contact with the chair. Pieces of glass fly in different directions, mostly to the ground. Footsteps rush towards the sound. The door opens. Vanessa doesn't bother to look at who it is.

"There was a fly…I think I got it." Vanessa says exiting the room with the glass crunching under her feet.

"Tell Mac I'm taking some personal time." Vanessa yells in response to someone calling from behind her.

**That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think about the chapter. I made this chapter a little longer since the previous chapter was a little short. Please review with your comments or questions about anything concerning the chapters. I will update soon. Until then, Ancient 85 **


	30. Of Pity Trains and Sunsets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

Mac's Office

"…And I'm just suppose to ignore what she did?" Mac says

"That's not what I'm saying." Lindsay says, "She's dealing with things right now."

"That does not excuse her behavior. She could have blown our case." Lindsay remains silent for a while

"It was my fault, Mac." Mac looks at her curiously. "I brought up something from her past earlier."

"So I should fire you too?"

"If it's about the glass, I'll find some way to pay for it." Lindsay says.

"Its not about the glass."

"Don't fire her…she just needs time." Mac thinks for a moment.

"Tell her she has a one month leave. I want to see her back in a month ready to work." Lindsay smiles.

"Thanks, Mac."

The wind was nice and cool. Watching a sunset and feeling the wind blow often had a calming effect on Vanessa. Call them one of her guilty pleasures. She had very little of them…pleasures that is. She had plenty of guilt etched in there with years of pain. The funny thing was she really had no reason to feel guilty other than the fact that her outburst would result in a custodian having to come and clean up the mess she left in her wake.

Call it years of paranoia or just plain intuitive, but Vanessa knew the exact moment when she was no longer alone on the roof of the NYPD building enjoying the setting of the sun.

"Sometimes I miss home." Vanessa says in a whisper, but loud enough for the new roof occupant to here.

"Me too." Lindsay admits.

"As soon as I saw that girl on that bench I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost it." Lindsay doesn't say anything.

"I kept thinking how I must have looked …I remembered thinking… praying for death as they groped my body and forced themselves on me. I knew yelling was no use but I did it anyway. Trying to drown out their breathing and laughter. Seeing that girl brought it all back in an instant."

"Its been 16 years ...but it still feels like yesterday..." Vanessa continues.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know now that it was not your fault. It was stupid of me to think that... I wanted someone to blame for being in that position and you were the logical choice. It was easier to blame you then blame myself for forgetting everything Mom told us about walking alone at night."

"I deserved it though. I left you guys. Ignored where I came from…" Vannessa turns to face Lindsay.

"Hey, the pity train has no more vacancies so kindly refrain from sneaking on without a pity ticket."

"Leave it to you to make a joke at a time like this."

"Keeps me sane." Lindsay looks at her curiously "well more or less sane."

"I guess we will never be completely free from our past." Lindsay says solemly.

"Well not ours at least." Vanessa says.

"Have you ever..."

"Gotten help?" Vanessa finishes. "No as I said before you and Lexie are the only ones that know what happened. And that's only because she asked me about Eric."

"How old was she?" Lindsay asks leaving out the question she really wanted to ask 'Not is not the time' she thought.

"She was about 9 or 10 year old."

"You told her what happened to you when she was that young?!" Lindsay asks.

"I didn't go into graphic details or anything. She asked about my past with Eric and that came up."

"I wasn't trying to imply..."

"I know... so what brings you here? How did you know I was out here?"

"Growing up you used to love watching the sunset and since the roof would be the only place to see it in the city I thought you'd come here." Lindsay says walking towards Vanessa. "Mac says he's giving you a month off"

"You didn't have to." Vanessa says

"Didn't have to what?"

"Talk to Mac…you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Sometimes I want to chuck all this and go home…to my real home." Vanessa clarifies.

"Home is where the heart is"

"But I can't do that to Lexie. She needs to stability. I need to suck it up and stay."

"You deserve to be happy too."

"Don't get me wrong I am trying, but…"

"I know. Speaking of Lexie…where is she? She usually answers the phone on the second ring." Lindsay says changing the subject.

"She went to a concert with Cassie."

"Cassie as in the boss of the Miscreants?" Vanessa turns around to see the look on Lindsay's face.

"Yeah and don't look at me like that. She will be fine. Cassie never travels without body guards near by."

"Aren't you afraid what being around Cassie will do to your daughter?"

"Oh not really Lexie assured me that her tattoo wouldn't be that big and the gang's tattoo artist properly sterilizes the needle each time he uses it so she isn't in any danger of contracting any diseases." Lindsay's eyes grow wide.

"I'm just kidding, Linds. Its not like Cassie will initiate her between songs…its just a concert." Vanessa's face grows serious. "Was Mac mad?"

"That you ran out of the lab or because you trashed the only available interrogation room."

"Both."

"A little, but I'm the one that should be mad … I had to clean it up… must have been one annoying fly." Lindsay says with a smile.

"I hate flies." Was all that Vanessa said before walking back into the building with Lindsay.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Until next time Ancient 85**


	31. Movie Cliches with Surprises Mixed In

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I create.**

Days went by fast, faster than Vanessa thought possible. 'Time flies when your having fun' she thought sacastically as turned the page of the magazine she was reading. In all reality, Vanessa hadn't done much of anything in the past few days of her 'vacation'. Her typical day consisted of …well really not much of anything since Lexie had decided to stay with some relatives in order to give her time alone to relax. She spent her free time watching whatever was on T.V., surfing the Internet, reading, which she was haphazardly doing at the moment when the sound of the doorbell and subsequent banging on her door broke her out of her thoughts. Placing the gardening magazine down on her coffee table, Vanessa got and went to answer the door.

"I'm coming." Vanessa says before opening the door without looking to see who was on the other side.

"You didn't even check to see who it was before you opened the door. What if I was dangerous?" Flack says stepping into her apartment.

"Trust me, Casanova, you are." Vanessa says walking over to the kitchen to get refreshments. "Want a soda?"

"Sure." Flack says sitting on her couch.

"So what brings you by?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Flack says with a shrug as Vanessa hands him a soda.

"You live on the other side of the city. I don't call that in the neighborhood."

"Actually I came by to take you somewhere."

"And where is that?" Vanessa asks. Flack stands up and walks over to her.

"It's a surprise. Now come on." Flack says grabbing her arm and a set of her apartment keys on his way out of the apartment.

A short drive later…

"Are you going to show me or am I going to have to applied various forms of torture to get you to spill?"

"You can't torture if ya can't see." Flack taunts.

"Just you wait till I get this blindfold off." Flack leads her out of the car and into the right spot. "Can I take it off now?"

"Why is it that women always ask that when the guy tries to surprise them?"

"It just sounds like the right thing to say." Vanessa says.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Flack says taking off the blindfold.

"Another movie…" Vanessa opens her eyes to see that she is in the botanical gardens, the site of her first case in New York. "…Cliché."

The gardens were beautifully decorated with lights that ran from each wooden pole. The sun was just beginning to set so the lights of the sky perfectly contrasted with the artificial lights that ran across the gardens. A soft stream of music began to play in the background. They appeared to be the only ones on the grounds.

"How?"

"Danny told me how much you liked the gardens the last time you were here. So I called in a favor from the new owner of the place."

"I didn't get to enjoy it much with the case and all."

"Yeah kinda figured that." Vanessa continues to look around. "So you like it?" Vanessa turns to him.

"Thank you. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Flack smiles.

"It ain't over yet." Flack says leading her into a clearing where a blanket has already been laid out. They walk over to sit down on the blanket.

"Is this a picnic?"

"Sort of." Flack says pulling out basket from behind a nearby bush. "I did bring us some take-out and some dessert."

"What can't cook?" Vanessa quips.

"Of course I can, but I wanted to do something different."

"Different?" Vanessa asks. Flack takes out the cartons of take-out food and hands one to her.

"Open it." Vanessa looks at Flack curiously before opening the carton. She finds that the carton is full of her favorite candy.

"I never told you what my favorite candy was. How did you know?"

"Hey, I pay attention sometimes. Wasn't too hard to figure it out. Now open the next one." He says with a smile.

"My guess this next one isn't actual food either?"

"Just open it and find out."

"I will! Keep your pants on!"

"That's entirely up to you." Flack says suggestively. Vanessa chooses to ignore the comment and open the carton.

"I wasn't expecting this." Vanessa says pulling out a small vile of clear liquid.

"Its lavender oil."

"I know." Vanessa says still staring at the tiny bottle in her hand.

"Did some research and found it can be used for different things."

"**You **did research?"

"Yeah don't act so surprise. Can't leave everything to you CSIs."

"I like it. Thank you, Don."

"That's the first time you called me by my real name."

"It's the first time you've done something like this for me." She says with a genuine smile on her face, then adds, "Its so out of character for you."

"Hey!"

"Don't make that face at me you know its true, Casanova."

"Do something nice for someone and this is what you get." Flack says pouting.

"I'm sorry. You know I was just messing with you. How can I make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few things, but a kiss will do." Flack says smiling. Vanessa thinks for a moment.

"…Alright. Close your eyes…just like in the movies." Flack closes his eyes and waits for the kiss with anticipation. Vanessa gets closer and stops mere inches away from Flack's face.

"What is your favorite desert?" Vanessa asks all of a sudden.

"What? Wh..." Flack never had the chance to finish his question before a strawberry-filled desert collided with his face.

"Hope it was the strawberry one because you are now wearing it." Flack wipes the desert off his face.

"Your lucky I'm not allergic to the stuff."

"Has anyone told you that you look good with dessert all over your face?"

"No …but I'm sure you do." Before Vanessa can respond, Flack grabs the other dessert and returns the favor.

"Cute…very cute." Vanessa says tasting the dessert that is now all over her face. "I suggest you run before I get you." Without further warning, Flack jumps to his feet and runs as far as he can before Vanessa catches up to him. Vanessa takes off after him a second or two later. 'Might as well give him a little head start before you cream him' she thought.

**This took a while to write but I got it done so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you guys have any questions or comments. Oh and please review. **

**Until then, Ancient 85**


	32. You Can Trust Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

After several minutes (seemed more like hours) of running from Vanessa's 'rage', Flack fell onto the blanket in an exhausted heap. He didn't get to rest that long before Vanessa calmly walked up to his tired form.

"You give up already, Casanova?" Vanessa says, her hands resting on her hips.

"If I had a white flag I'd wave it." Flacks says completely exhausted from running.

"Are you that out of shape?"

"Nah its not that …just don't feel like running." Flack says with a sigh.

"Sure…I believe that. The great Casanova got beat by a mere little girl in heels, which are killing me by the way."

"I'm too tired to say anything to that."

"Just my luck no witty retort from the histrionic."

"If that's one of your fancy insults…"

"It's a type of personality disorder."

"Now I got a disorder."

"Doesn't everybody nowadays." Vanessa says with a shrug.

"Was that something you learned from the web?" Flack says. Vanessa lies down on the blanket beside Flack.

"That I learned in college. Took a psychology class."

"For fun?" Flack asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Weird I know. The class sounded interesting so I took it."

"Why did you say I got it? What is it anyway?"

"Someone who's incredibly charming and flirtatious."

"Hey that's me." Flack says putting his hand behind his head. "I see no insult there."

"They're also incredibly shallow." Flacks face contorts into a scowl.

"Now I see the insult." The frown still present on his face.

"Aww come on it was just a joke, Casanova. Don't be mad at me."

"How can I be when you say it like that." Flack says with a sigh. Vanessa smiles.

"I really liked that you went to all this trouble for me."

"No trouble at all. You deserve it after what you've been through." Flack says. Vanessa's eyes grew wide. She sits up immediately.

"What? What did I say?"

"What exactly do you know?" Vanessa asks turning to him.

"Nothing really just that you trashed the interrogation room and got some time off. Why is there something I'm missing here….because you could tell me you know." Flack says waiting patiently for her response.

"A suspect said some stuff that brought back some memories I rather not think about."

"He didn't hurt you, did he? I could pay him a little visit if he did."

"He didn't hurt me, not physically anyway. It just made me remember."

"Was it bad?" Flack asks hesitantly.

"As bad as it could possibly get."

"You could tell me…I mean if you want…we are friends." Flack says.

"I'd like to think that we are more than friends."

"Is that why you tell everyone at the office that we're just friends." Flack asks with a smirk on his face.

"I was waiting for you to call me on that." Vanessa says laying back down.

"…so what's your answer?"

"We really aren't together …and we really aren't just friends. I guess we are somewhere in between."

"What it really be so bad if we got together?"

"I'm not really sure if I can give you more than what we already have." Vanessa says solemnly, turning on her side to face Flack.

"Is this about your ex…because I would never hurt you like he did." Vanessa smiles.

"I know, Don. It's not about Eric. It's about something else. Something in my past."

"You mean about your time in that gang…."

"No, something that happened before that. When I was younger."

"Whatever it is you can trust me." Flack says reassuringly. Vanessa sits up and leans against Flack. He puts his arm around her and waits for her to begin.

"When we were younger my mom would always tell us to never walk alone night…I didn't listen one night and…" Flack gives her hands a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

"Anyway I was walking to a party after Lindsay refused to take me…that's where I ran into Eric. He wanted to walk me to the party, but I blow him off when I learned he had been spying on me.

"I was almost to the house where the party was at when some guys from town blocked my way." Flack's grasp on Vanessa gets tighter when he figures out where the story is going.

"They wanted me to wow them just like they figured Lindsay had done with half the male population of the town. I was just visiting for the summer so they didn't really know me…but I don't think that mattered to them. They told me that some of their friends were taking care of Eric so he wouldn't be able to help me. I was so scared.

I tried to run but they grab me…and drag me into some bushes. I tried to fight them off…but they were too strong… I really thought I was going to die." Vanessa starts to cry softly. Flack holds her tighter to his chest.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. No one deserves that, no one. And to think that it almost happened to you again."

"I've tried to move on from that, but something always brings me back to this point."

"Did they ever get the guys who did this to you?" Vanessa shakes her head.

"I didn't tell anyone for years. I didn't want anyone's pity."

"They need to pay for what they did to you." Flack picks up his phone to call in a favor, but Vanessa takes it from his hands.

"They already did." Flack looks at her curiously. "They already paid for what they did to me."

"You didn't…"

"No! I didn't know they were dead until my Uncle told us at dinner the day they were found dead. He told us they found whipped, bound, and shot in the head."

"Like the…"

"Yes. I've always figured that Eric had something to do with it, but I didn't say anything. I was just trying to deal with everything, you know. Its not an easy thing to do by yourself. And finding out that you had someone else to take care of. I was afraid that..." Flack places his hands on either side of her face so that their eyes meet.

"You don't have to be alone …I'm here for you." Vanessa inches closer to him.

"I know." Their lips meet in a brief gentle kiss. They pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

"You're right, Casanova. It wouldn't be so bad if we were together." Vanessa says a little happier. "You're not such a histrionic after all." Vanessa sets her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still charming right?"

"Yeah you're still charming."

Exhaustion from the day and all that was said took its toll on them. The music in the background was still playing and the lights began to flicker on and off when they fell asleep on the blanket in the little clearing.

* * *

That's all for now. I don't know when I will be able to update. So Happy Holidays! Please review. If you have any questions let me know. Any suggestion let me know as well. Until next time, Ancient 85. 


	33. I'm Not You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

The morning watchman shuffled through the garden's walkways, casually swinging his trusty flashlight from side to side inspecting the darken areas where a would-be trespasser could be hiding. His flashlight settled on what seemed like two figures lying on a blanket. 'Dang teenagers. Can't they give a guy a break' he thought as he proceeded in their direction.

The narrow beam of light shone brightly into Vanessa's face causing her to stir awake.

"Cut that out, Casanova, or I'll deck you." Vanessa says putting her arm in front of her face to block out the piercing light.

"Ma'am, wake up. You ain't supposed to be here."

"I'm not buying it, Flack." She says sleepily.

"Ya gotta get up, Miss. Its morning already." Vanessa sat up wide-awake.

"Morning?"

"Yeah its 6 am." The morning watchman says.

"I feel asleep."

"Yeah I'd say so. Although you two are wearing more than some of the couples that sneak in here at night. If you know what I mean." Vanessa smiles at the man and turns to wake up Flack.

"Wake up! We fell asleep here all night.

"What?!" Flack sits up suddenly.

"This is all your fault, Flack."

"Hey you fell asleep, too!" Flack says grabbing some of their stuff while Vanessa piled the rest of the items into the basket.

"Doesn't matter. Don't you have to work today?"

"Got the day off."

"How convenient." Vanessa says with a smirk. "What exactly were you expecting of last night."

"Nothing honest!" Flack says holding his hands up.

"Are ya two leaving or do I have to call the cops." The watchman says.

"No need…we are the cops." Vanessa says while Flack holds up his badge to show the man.

"Yeah whatever just appreciate it if you two leave before I get in trouble with the boss."

"Don't worry you won't. I talked to your boss…said it was okay." Flack says.

"We're leaving anyway. Come on Flack." Vanessa says pulling him in the direction of the parking lot.

"I didn't bring my car so you'll have to give me a ride back to my apartment."

"Yes, ma'am!" Flack says with a salute.

A few minutes later they arrive at Vanessa's apartment to find Lexie standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed in front of her, looking angry.

"Umm hi Lexie…what are you doing back?" Vanessa asks.

"I came home early….last night in fact and found that you weren't here."

"I think we're busted." Flack says earning a jab in the stomach from Vanessa. "Ouch!"

"I was out with Don last night." Vanessa says.

"And you're just barely getting back. And you hassle me when I'm late…at least I don't stay out all night!"

"I see you later, Don." Vanessa says as she ushers him out the door. Once he is gone Vanessa turns back to Lexie.

"What's your problem?" Vanessa asks Lexie.

"My problem is that you tell me not to stay out late and you can do anything you want!"

"I'm your mother. Don't you forget that!" Vanessa says angrily.

"How could I when you don't let me do anything!"

"I'm only trying to protect you."

"From what …the world! You can't do that, mom."

"I certainly will try. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were hurt the same way I was."

"Jeez I should have stayed with Dad."

"What do you mean? You were with your father this whole time? I thought I sent you with your cousins."

"I left." Lexie says.

"And then you ask me why I'm so protective of you…you don't do anything I say!"

"Don't worry I know how to protect myself."

"That's what I said." Vanessa says solemnly.

"Well I'm not you!" Lexie spats. The hurt look on her mother's face makes her regret her words.

"I know you're not." Vanessa says, the hurt still evident in her eyes. "I'm going to take a nap…you can do whatever you want."

"Mom, I'm sorry." Lexie says getting no response as the door to Vanessa's room closes.

_**Hey hope you guys like the chapter. If you got any questions about anything in this story or this chapter tell me. I'll update when I can. Please review so I'd know what you guys think of this story so far. **_

_**Until Next Time, Ancient 85**_


	34. Jaded

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

To begin a day staring up at the plain white ceiling from the vantage point of her bed was not out of the ordinary. Lindsay would often stare at the ceiling while mentally rummaging through various things like case specifics, personal errands, and lately...Danny. The thing that fell out of the normal routine was the raw guilt and regret she felt having stood him up the other day.

She had fallen. It happened without her realizing it. She shouldn't have, but she did. And now it was coming back to bite her like all her other horrible memories.. Figuratively of course. It would have hurt a lot less if it had been literal. Then she would be able to rinse the wound and apply medicine to it. Was there medicine for the kind of bite she had?

In the process of her mental rummage, Lindsay's thoughts came back or rather remained with Danny and that date she didn't show up for. She wanted to go. Scratch that. She **_really_** wanted to go, but painful memories kept her from going on that date. It wasn't Danny's fault. He wasn't the one that made her uncomfortable...nor was it playboy reputation. It was her past that kept her away. She went through all the motions that day. She got dressed up in a casual outfit. She pulled her hair up in a modest tie Veronica had once showed her how to do. Lindsay even brought out the jewelry she only wore on special occasions.

No sooner did she reach the doors of the small restaurant did she begin to have second thoughts about the date. She backed away from the doors of the restaurant and glanced into the restaurant from the large decorated windows. She saw Danny already there, casually checking his watch. From the way he looked at his watch and rocked in his seat, it was clear that he had been waiting awhile... a long while.

She stepped away from the window not wanting to see the hurt and confused look in his eyes any longer. Memories from two horrible nights came back to her. She thought she was over it. She had been fooling herself for over a year. The distance from those places did nothing to erase the damage it had caused her and her soul. How do you get over something that caused you to be who you are? Vanessa had the right idea. She was not the only one who was jaded.

The ringing of her phone brought Lindsay out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" Lindsay asks hesitantly. 'Who would be calling this early?' she thought as she looked at the looked at the clock which read 6:30 a.m. 'Maybe its Mac with an early case'

"Its me, Linds."

"V? What's wrong? Did something happened? Is mom okay?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everyone is fine. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?"

"You can't lie to me not even through the phone. Now what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about things that happened in the past."

"They call it the past for a reason...to keep the bad things that happened... in the past where they belong."

"I never said it was bad."

"You always seem to d well on the bad things...not healthy by the way."

"What are you a shrink?" Lindsay says with a sad chuckle.

"A social worker and your sister."

"Its not easy, V."

_"I know you are hurting especially since its around the time it happened, but you need to try to put it behind you."_

"I thought I got over it. I thought that I had put it behind me."

_"I can take the next flight over there."_

"No I need to deal with this on my own."

"_I'm worried that you're pushing away from the people that care about you." _

"If this is your subtle way of telling me to reach out to somebody and tell them about my past..."

"_I'm not saying that you have to shout it out to the rooftops ...just talk to someone. You still have Vanessa to talk to if all else fails."_

"I still need to sort all this out."_"Take your time...not too much though. Remember if they are your true friends they will not turn away from you and from what I remember the last time I was there they are your true friends."_

_"_Thanks." Lindsay says into the phone.

"_That's what big sisters are for." _

"So what's going on over there?"_"Nothing much just here trying to get everyone up and ready for the day. Can you imagine how hard that is?"_

_"_I bet."

_"I sent little Tony to wake up Ray while I'm on the phone with you."_

"You sent your son to wake up our brother?"

_"Yeah even taught him the sure fire way to get him out of bed."_

"You're so mean."

"_Hey my roof, my rules." _

"Technically its mom's roof."

"Details, details."

"How is big Tony?"

"_He was fine the last time I talked to him. He's still away on that conference. He should be back in a few weeks though." _

"Well tell him I said hi."

"_I will. I should get going and leave you to get ready for work. I need to find a good hiding place before Ray finds me." _

"Alright...Thanks for the talk. Bye." Lindsay says before hearing a splash of water and the dial tone on the other end.

'I guess Ray found her' she says to herself with a smile on her face.

She may be jaded, but she was determine to not let it get in the way of her happiness. Even if it meant facing her past demons.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter. I thought I experiment with a different style and add more of Lindsay's thoughts into the mix. Let me know if you like it or if I should go back to the original format. If any of you have any suggestions, comments or questions please feel free to send a review. I'll update when I can. Happy Holidays Everyone!!!!

Until next time,

Ancient 85


	35. Survival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

One never knows how truly hard it is to overcome a painful and difficult past. To take up a new outlook, forfeiting a deep burden of tears and heartache. Then again it depends on who one talks to and whether their admissions of the past are truthful or if it is merely a game of pretend. Growing up, the concept of pretend involves the creation of make-believe worlds by young minds. Worlds in which they are the heroes, villains, and every day people with careers and families of their own. Lindsay was always good at pretending. Lindsay and Veronica would spend hours weaving together fantastic stories in which they were the key players.

As Lindsay got older, pretending took a very different route. She pretended she wasn't angry with her younger brother when he ruined her favorite doll by taking it for a swim in their swimming pool to test how absorbent it actually was. She pretended not to care when the girls at school laughed at her second-hand clothes. She pretended that it didn't tear her apart to know that her parents weren't who they said were. She pretended not to hear the horrible names the guys in town called her. Most of all she pretended that the events of long ago were not a problem for her.

It had been a defense mechanism for her. Pretending made things bearable. It helped her survive the rollercoaster she called her life. She survived when others hadn't. She survived. That's all that really matters…right? Or is there more to life than merely surviving?

"Hey, Lindsay." Stella says waving a hand in her face.

"What? Oh sorry, Stella." Lindsay says.

"You seemed a million miles away. What were you thinking about?"

"Survival." Lindsay says taking a close-up shot of the body.

"Well, survival wasn't in the cards for this guy." Stella says picking up some fibers and shredded pieces of paper.

"My mom used to say that relying on cards and such things to dictate your life is no way to live. There's more to life than merely surviving."

"That's very wise."

"Yeah. Didn't seem that way when I was seventeen years old."

"Typical teenager? Funny I can't picture you as the rebellious type."

"People change," Lindsay says. 'Sadly it wasn't soon enough.' She thought.

"I think you changed for the better. Your mom should be proud." Stella says scanning her flashlight over the kitchen counter. "There's blood on the counter." Stella swabs the sample and turns to face Lindsay.

"I wouldn't know if she was proud of me or not. I haven't really talked much to her over the years."

"Trust me she is proud of you. I would be if you were my daughter."

"Yeah well thanks."

"Is something bothering you? You haven't been the same since the Holly case."

"I guess I'm just a little tired. Wouldn't mind a little vacation." Lindsay says with a small smile.

"As soon as you ladies are done talking I'll tell about our vic here." Flack says walking up to them.

"We're done, Flack. Spill it."

"Well since you asked so nicely. The victim is 40-year old Rodney Willis. Founder and CEO of Willis Publishing Company."

"The one a few blocks from here?" Stella asks.

"That's the one. Neighbors claim they heard one shot and the door slam around two in the morning. Wasn't reported til now."

"That's nearly six hours later." Lindsay says.

"Yeah. According to them it sounded like a car backfiring. When he didn't show up for work they came looking for him and found him like this."

"Who's they?" Stella asks.

"His personal secretary, Kate Wundt, and his wife, Laurel Willis." Flack says pointing to the distraught women in the corner surrounded by police.

"Why do they have so many officers with them?" Lindsay asks.

"The wife claims it was a hired killing and fears that they could be next."

"Who would hire the hit?" Stella asks.

"Mixtan Publishing founders, William Dewns and Chad Tensen. Or so Mrs. Willis says."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell my sister how helpful you were." Lindsay says.

"Speaking of Vanessa, have you seen her? She hasn't been answering her phone."

"Haven't seen her since she took that vacation. She's probably resting. I'll go check on her after shift."

"Ok. Thanks." Flack says before he leaves to talk to the neighbors.

"He really likes Vanessa. Didn't think I'd ever see him like that."

"Vanessa deserves to be happy after everything she's been through." Lindsay says as she comes across a fingerprint on the glass part of a coffee table in front of them.

"You do too Lindsay…and I'm sure a certain New Yorker would like to be the one to make you happy." Stella says getting a bloody fingerprint off of the corner of the table. "Either these prints are the victim's or the killer was very sloppy."

"May be it wasn't a hit."

"We can figure that out back at the lab." Lindsay doesn't say anything. "You know whenever you want to talk …I'll be here to listen." Stella says getting up.

"I know." A shiny metal object catches Stella's attention.

"Hey look at what I found."

"What is it?"

"Looks like a pellet from a ping pong machine." Stella says.

"I don't see a ping pong machine here."

"The killer could have dropped it when he or she left in a hurry." Stella says putting the pellet in an evidence bag. "I'll have Flack check for nearby Arcades and repair shops."

"I'll run the prints and see what I get." Stella phone rings.

"Ok take the rest of our evidence and I'll meet you at the lab." Lindsay grabs all the evidence as well as her kit and leaves Stella to answer her phone.

"Bonasera."

"You need to get over here. Let Sheldon take your case with Lindsay."

"I'll be right there Mac."

Yes survival was the key. It separated you from the not so lucky victims. Maybe Stella was right. A mother is always proud of her daughter. And this daughter is just thankful that she has survived the pain...so far.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'll update soon. Please review. I would like to hear what you guys think of the story so far. The part in the beginning about Lindsay finding out her parent weren't who they said they were will become clearer in later chapters. In the meantime I would like to hear what you guys think that statement means. If you are confused or delighted about any part of this chapter do not hesitate to mention it in your review. Hope you all enjoyed your holidays. Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have the internet on my computer.**

**Until next time, Ancient 85.**


	36. Called It

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

"I see I ain't the only one stuck with paperwork." Danny says walking into the room

"Its unavoidable, Messer. And I see I wasn't the only one avoiding it." Vanessa says as he sits across from her in the break room.

"So how was the vacation?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?" Vanessa says looking at the case file in front of her.

"That can wait. So how was it?"

"It was okay. Just so you know paint dries very slowly. Now tell me why you really came here." Vanessa says turning a page. "It's about Lindsay isn't it?"

"Do you know what's been bothering her lately?"

"I already told you that I didn't know. Just leave it at that. Lindsay will come around soon enough…either that or realize how annoying you really are."

"Gee thanks. You sure know how to compliment someone."

"I know. It's a gift."

"I wonder if it's returnable." Danny says with a smirk.

"Funny, Messer."

"I better let you get back to your paperwork." Danny says heading for the door.

"Danny."

"Yeah?" Danny says turning around.

"I was serious before …she will come around just give her some time to work through whatever demons she has. That is if you are willing to wait."

"You know me …I'm a very patient man." Danny says walking out of the room. Vanessa smiles.

"Lindsay what are you hiding?" Vanessa says to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Vanessa turns to look at the person standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Adam. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something thats kind of important." Adam says nervously.

"Sure shoot."

"Its personal I don't want anyone to hear." Adam says. Vanessa raises an eyebrow.

"Look how about we go out for some coffee or something and you can tell me what's up."

"Uh sure."

"Good I need to get my coat from my office. I'll meet you in the lobby." Vanessa says getting up.

"Ok."

Vanessa walks down the hall to her small office. She walks to her desk and is about to grab her coat when someone from behind clears his throat. Vanessa turns around suddenly.

"Jeez, Flack. You want to give me a heart attack."

"I haven't seen you in awhile." Flack says

"So you decide to take up residence in my office until I come for my coat?"

"Wouldn't have to if you weren't avoiding me." Flack says crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm not avoiding you...we'll talk about this later...I have to go meet someone for lunch. Bye." Vanessa says as she exits the room.

"Didn't think I see the day." Danny says coming up behind Flack.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Flack would have to resort to stalking to see a girl."

"Speaking of a girl. How's it going with Lindsay?" Flack asks with a smirk.

"She'll come around, Flack."

"Vanessa only said that so you could leave her alone." Flack says walking out of the room. Danny frowns.

"Montana'll come around."

Coffee Shop

"So, Adam, what's up?"

"Well its like this…I was wondering if you…"

"If I could what?" Vanessa asks

"I was wondering if you could help me with something or rather someone."

"O...kay."

"I wanted to ask out Stacy, but I don't know where to take her or what to do. Since you two are friends I was hoping you could help me figure out what she likes, but if you can't I'll understand. I'm sorry I took too much of your time. You must want to get back to your paper work." Adam says getting up.

"Whoa hold up. Calm down and sit for a moment." Vanessa waits for him to sit before she continues. "I'd be happy to help you out."

"Thanks." Adam says smiling.

"Sure, no problem," Vanessa says, "Contrary to what you might think a date doesn't have to be overly extravagant. You can never go wrong with dinner. Keep it simple." Vanessa says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where do you think I should take her for dinner?"

"I have on good authority that she likes Italian food. Take her to that nice little Italian restaurant a few blocks from here. I'm sure she'll like it."

"Thanks for you help, Vanessa."

"Your welcome." Vanessa says as they get up. They pay for their coffee and head back the short distance to the NYPD building.

"Try not to be so nervous. Just be yourself and everything will turn out fine."

"I'll try. I hope Don doesn't mind that I stole you away for a few minutes."

"I'm sure he won't." Vanessa says as they enter the building. They run into Lindsay in the hallway

"There you are."

"Yes here I am. Way to state the obvious, Lindsay."

"I need your help." Lindsay says.

"I'll talk to you later." Adam says heading into one of the labs.

"What is it?"

"Sheldon was called in for a court hearing and can't help me with the case."

"Sure, let me see the case file." Vanessa says. Lindsay looks at her in disbelief.

"That's it? No 'do it yourself' or 'bite me'?"

"I'm in a good mood today so sue me. Now about the case."

"Rodney Willis, age 40, founder of Willis Publishing Company." Lindsay says as they head towards one of the layout rooms.

"Where was he found?"

"At an apartment. The lease was under his name." Lindsay says.

"Married?"

"Wife's name Laurel." Lindsay says looking down at the case file before putting it aside to take out their evidence.

"Dibs on the fingerprints." Vanessa says just as Lindsay was about to take them.

"What are you six?"

"Hey I called it."

"Fine you can take the prints for all the good it'll do you. They probably belong to the victim."

"Keep telling yourself that, Lin Lin."

"I think that vacation did you some good." Lindsay says.

"I think so too." Vanessa says smiling.

**That's all for now. Tell me what you guys think of it so far. Please review. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to tell me. I will update soon.**

**Until next time,**

**Ancient 85 ****­­­­­­**


	37. Avoidance and Paperbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I create.**

**Spoilers for the episode 'Consequences'**

"This is weird." Vanessa says walking into the room with some printouts.

"Did you get anything from the prints?" Lindsay says looking up from the shredded pieces of paper she was putting together.

"Yeah. The print on the glass part of the table came back as the wife. Was a secretary at some big law firm. Fingerprints were a must."

"What's weird about that?"

"Fingerprint on the side of the table came back Kate Wundt. That's not all. She has a record. Two counts of aggravated assault and stalking in '99 and '05."

"What would her fingerprints be doing there?" Lindsay asks.

"Weird, huh? Guess we need to pay Ms. Wundt a little visit."

"And see how personal his personal secretary got with the victim." Lindsay says getting up.

"Hey! I was going to say that."

"Sorry, but I called dibs on it." Lindsay says, walking out of the room.

Crime Scene

"Sorry, traffic was bad." Stella says walking up to Mac.

"Want to see something else that's bad? Tell me if this looks familiar." Mac says leading her down the alley to where three men sported identical bullet wounds to the back of the head. Their hands and feet were tied behind them and showed signs of being beaten. "It was called in a few hours ago by an anonymous caller."

"I think we got ourselves a serial." Stella says.

"If that's the case then we need to be looking for another victim."

Interrogation

"Is something wrong? Did you find out who killed Rodney?" Kate Wundt asks

"Rodney? Are you on a first name basis with your employer?" Lindsay asks sitting down. Vanessa leans against the wall behind Lindsay, observing Kate Wundt's behavior.

"I have been working with him for 5 years."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Vanessa asks pushing herself off the wall and walking over to the table between Lindsay and Kate.

"It means that I've known him long enough to call him by his given name." Kate says in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay. Tell me how far your job extends." Lindsay says.

"I make his appointments, bring him his mail, sign for any packages, and various other things."

"Have you ever gone into his apartment?" Vanessa asks.

"No never. I have a key, but never used it."

"You have a key to his apartment and you claim that you never used it in the 5 years you have been working for him." Vanessa says.

"I had no reason to."

"You're positive that you never been in his apartment." Lindsay says.

"Never, why?"

"We have proof that you did," Vanessa says sliding the evidence bag with the print inside it. "This was found on the side of a coffee table in Rodney Willis's apartment. The same apartment you claim you've never been in."

"Wait a minute, I did come to his apartment once to pick up some mail that he had taken by mistake. But that was weeks ago."

"Nice try, Kate. But I did a little research and Mr. Willis had just purchased that coffee table two days before he was found dead." Vanessa says showing her a copy of the receipt for the table. Kate starts to get nervous.

"What were you really doing in the victim's apartment?" Lindsay asks.

"I already told you."

"You were having an affair with him, weren't you?" Vanessa asks.

"It was all part of the agreement."

"Agreement?" Lindsay asks.

"Yes. I wanted to get him to publish my book."

"So you traded your body for a paperback." Vanessa says.

"You don't understand I tried everything to get my book published by other publishers and all I got to show for it were empty pockets and paper cuts when they shoved my work in my face." Kate says.

"I understand that you have a strong motive for killing him."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"You catch on that he had no intention on publishing your book and decided to pay him back by killing him."

"I would never."

"I think you would."

"Ask his wife! She probably has more reason to kill him than I do."

"We will, but in the meantime we have enough to hold you."

Outside the interrogation room

"You came on a little strong in there." Lindsay says. Vanessa turns around.

"Had to. She was lying through her teeth. I recognize a liar when I see one." Vanessa says.

"If that's your way of…"

"Look, Lindsay. I didn't mean to insinuate that you were a liar. I have to be somewhere. I'll see you tomorrow." Vanessa says walking away.

"So what's the story between you and Vanessa?" A cop asks Flack.

"We're dating that's it."

"Come on ya gotta tell us more than that." Another cop says.

"There's nothing more to tell." Flack responds

"You could tell us how is she." The third cop says.

"Is she what?" Flack asks

"You know...how is she." A cop says.

"Yeah, Flack. How am I?" The three men including Flack turn to see Vanessa standing there. The three cops leave Flack to explain the conversation he was not willingly a part of.

"I see you gain back some of your cop friends. What was that all about?"

"It was nothing." Flack assures.

"Okay."

"So what's up?"

"I know it seems like I've been avoiding you…in a way I am. I'm sorry about that its just that I…"

"You want out." Flack says. Vanessa looks at him utterly confused.

"No, I don't want out."

"Then what is it?" Flack asks.

"I was avoiding you because of this." Vanessa says holding out a rectangle shaped box.

"What is it?"

"It's a box, genius." Vanessa says with a smile.

"I know that."

"Well, open it." Flack opens the box to find a leather-bound notepad with his name engraved on the front. "I heard you had to give Mac your last one and thought you might need a new one if your going to catch the bad guys. Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

"Thats it. I give you a present and all you say is 'yeah'? I wasn't expect a big tough guy like to get all mushy, but a simple thank you wouldn't hurt. I had to call in a few favors to get it."

"I do like it. Thank you. I don't get why you had to avoid me."

"I'm not good at surprising people. I blow the surprise the second I see or talk to the person. So I had to avoid you if I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Ya did good I'm surprised."

"So now that I don't have to avoid you, how about we grab something to eat?"

"Sure, but first tell me about these favors."

"Nothing you have to worry about, Casanova." Vanessa says with a smile.

"When you say it like that its hard not to be."

"Let's just go. If you're really lucky I just might tell you after dinner." Vanessa says wallking towards the door.

"After you." Flack says.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I have already written several of the upcoming chapters and I will begin to post them more frequently. Make sure you leave a review. I enjoy reading them. **

**Until Next Time, Ancient 85**


	38. Serial Deja Vu

**­­­­­­­­­­Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I create.**

"Is this your favorite restaurant?" Vanessa asks as they sit down to eat.

"Not really."

"Could have fooled me. Every time we go out to eat…we eat here… at your request." Vanessa says.

"We could go somewhere else." Flack suggests.

"No…I like it here…its my favorite." Vanessa says with a smile.

"Ok. Wanna order the usual then?"

"Alright."

* * *

Crime Lab - Days Later

"Anything new?" Vanessa asks walking into the room.

"Not since yesterday. Alibis for the Mixtan founders check out. They were at the book signing party the entire night from 10 to 3 a.m."

"They could have just hired someone to off the guy."

"Colorful vocabulary aside. I don't think they hired someone. They don't seem like the type." Lindsay says.

"You and I both know that looks can be deceiving. But anyhow I still feel that the wife and the personal secretary a.k.a the mistress have something to do with it. It seems too messy to be a hired hit."

"What evidence do we have to link them to the murder?"

"The fingerprint on the coffee table is a match to the wife." Vanessa says

"But she had access to the apartment being that she was his wife."

"Wait hold on." Vanessa says walking over to the computer. She types in some information. "Records show that the property was bought before he married Laurel, meaning she could not have known about the apartment beforehand."

"He could have told her."

"Then where would he take his mistress," Vanessa says.

"You think it was kept secret."

"Yes."

"Wait. When Stella and I arrived at the scene, the wife and secretary were inside the apartment."

"Yeah so." Vanessa responds.

"So if you are right then the wife wouldn't feel comfortable about being in a strange apartment."

"That's a long shot, but it seems probable."

"Moving on to the next question, how did the wife find out about the apartment?" Lindsay asks.

"Easy. The secretary told her."

"Why would she do that?"

"For kicks? I don't know. I just know that they are somehow involved."

"Ness, just because you don't like them doesn't mean they're guilty of murder." Lindsay says.

"I know that and don't call me Ness." Vanessa says leaving the room.

"We have a case to finish!" Lindsay yells into the hallway.

* * *

Morgue

"What do we have, Sid?" Mac asks.

"Déjà vu. Same fatal shot to the head on all three victims. Lacerations to the back as if someone took a whip to them."

"Can you recover the bullets?"

"Already did. Here you go." Sid says handing him the bullets.

"Anything else?"

"I found some bruising on one of the victim's backs" Sid says leading Mac to one of the bodies. Sid lifts up the body slightly so Mac can see the bruising.

"Looks like a shoe. A woman's shoe."

"This was made before the shot to the head."

"What about the other two?"

"No bruising on either of them." Sid says, "…If this is a serial then do you think Vanessa might know something since…"

"Thank you, Sid." Mac says as he leaves the room.

* * *

Mac walks into the hall and sees Vanessa leaning against the wall with a coffee cup in hand talking to Flack.

"Villanueva. In my office." Mac says walking past Vanessa and Flack.

"What did you do now?" Flack asks, smiling.

"Jeez, I don't know... And stop smiling." Vanessa says swatting his arm.

"Good luck." Flack says as she walks towards Mac's office.

"Whatever I did wrong I'm pinning it on you." Vanessa says disappearing around the corner.

"Hey, Stella. Have you seen Vanessa? I got a lead on our case." Lindsay says walking up to Stella.

"She's talking to Mac. I can go with you if you want."

"Ok sure. Is everything alright?" Lindsay asks seeing the concern look on Stella's face.

"Let's go. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Mac's Office

"What's this about, Mac?"

"The case Stella and I are working on." Mac says handing Vanessa the case file. Vanessa sits down.

"You think I might know something." Vanessa says looking up from the file.

"Do you?"

"Aside from the fact that it looks like the last crime scene. No I don't know anything about it."

"I read your medical file." Mac says.

"Oh."

"According to the doctors, you kept repeating 'not again' throughout the medical evaluation. It says here that you were set up to see the hospital psychologist, but you left."

"What does this have to do with your case?"

"It might help us establish a timeline when the serial killings began."

"What makes you think it started with me? According to the case file, there is no intended rape victim."

"That's why we need your help." Mac says.

"I don't know if I can be much help, Mac. I've tried to block out that night."

"Before New York?"

"Before New York." Vanessa confirms.

"I can ask Stella if you feel more comfortable talking with her."

"I appreciate that Mac." Vanessa says standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll have Stella meet you in waiting room 3."

"Ok." Vanessa says. "And just so you know…it didn't start with me."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter and the story so far. Who do you think is the serial killer? Could it be someone already in the story or someone you have yet to meet? I will update when I get the chance. Please review. I enjoy reading your thoughts on the chapters. **

**Until Next Time, Ancient 85**


	39. Walruses and Warrants

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I create. **

"You and Mac think that whoever killed the victims killed Vanessa's attackers?" Lindsay asks as they get out of the car.

"Yeah…This is an arcade, Lindsay." Stella says noticing the building front of them.

"It turns out that Chad Tensen of Mixtan Publishing owns the building. And is an avid pin ball player."

"The pellet we found in the apartment."

"Exactly." They walk into the building and begin to look around. Teenagers and young kids are practically fused to the arcade machines.

"So this is where all the allowances go." Stella says looking at the various occupied machines.

"My brother single-handedly put an arcade owner's daughter through college. To this day I don't know where he got all that money."

"From you of course." Stella and Lindsay turn around to see Vanessa behind them. "That's how he got the squirrel nickname."

"How did you know we were here?" Lindsay asks. Vanessa holds up a yellow post it.

"I do read them from time to time. Now what's up?"

"We traced the pellet to this arcade which…" Lindsay says

"Is owned by one of the founders of Mixtan Publishing…His picture is over there by the soda bar." Vanessa says pointing to the picture of Chad Tensen. "You guys think he did it?"

"Not sure. But we'll find out soon, there he is." Lindsay says

"You guys are a little older then my normal clientele." Chad Tensen says when they walk up to him.

"We're from NYPD. We would like to ask you a few questions." Stella says showing him her identification.

"Sure. How can I help?"

"You can help telling us whether or not this pellet belongs to one of your machines." Stella says handing him the small pellet.

"Yeah this looks like one of mine. Where'd you find it? Did some punk kids steal them again?"

"Again? They steal these pellets often." Lindsay asks while Vanessa proceeds to walk around and notices a room sealed off by a curtain.

"Yeah usually to get me mad. Kids these days." Chad Tensen says.

"How old are you?" Stella asks.

"Twenty. I'll be twenty one in two months." Chad says proudly. Stella smiles. "Hey you can't go back there!" Vanessa turns around.

"What's back there?" Vanessa asks gesturing with her hand.

"A new prototype. Fresh from the factory. If you want to see it you'll have to wait until tonight for the big unveiling."

"Can't wait." Vanessa says through a forced smile.

"Well thank you for your time." Stella says. Chad walks over to the counter to whisper something to the guy behind the counter.

"Either he just told that guy that he wants a walrus or he wants to make sure we show them a warrant if we want to get in that back room."

"Gee thanks, Lindsay. Next time I'm at the Zoo I be sure to pick him up one." Vanessa says walking off towards their vehicle.

"I was just trying to help!" Lindsay says walking after her. Stella shakes her head and smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crime Scene

"Hey, Danny. Got a hot one." Detective Jennifer Angell says walking up to him.

"Hotter than me?" Danny says

"About 350 degrees…and don't flatter yourself."

"Mac said it was a 419. Where's the body?"

"Open that oven and see for yourself." Jennifer says stepping aside. Danny pulls down the oven door to see a man curled up inside the oven with large welts and burnt skin.

"Gives a whole new meaning to the word 'baked', don't it?"

"Cute, real cute. The guy's name is Harold Wyme, the head chef here at Barnett's Restaurant." Jennifer says. Danny smirks.

"Who was the last one to see the vic?"

"Rick Strats, the one that called it in." Jennifer says looking at her notes.

"That's convenient."

"Yeah. If you don't need anything else I'm leaving."

"What, hot date?"

"Later, Messer." Jennifer walks away.

Waiting room

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stella asks once they sit down.

"Mac said that whatever I tell you might be valuable to your case."

"Yes, but are you okay with it?"

"I'm fine." Vanessa says crossing her arms in front of her.

"Okay. First can you tell me why you kept repeating 'not again' in the hospital? Had this happen to you before?

"Almost 17 years ago. Nobody was around to get them off me."

"Them? There was more than one?"

"Yeah how fair was that." Vanessa says with a nervous laugh. "The men who attacked me then were some local guys from Lindsay's hometown. Ended up dead the next day."

"Do you know who could have killed them?"

"I couldn't be certain, but a part of me has always believed that Eric had something to do with it."

"Your ex-husband?"

"His father was a big shot in that town and was suspected to have deals with the mob. He could have hired someone to kill the guys that attacked me and his son."

"Eric was attacked too?" Stella asks

"Because he tried to help me."

"What do you mean when you told Mac that it didn't start with you?" Stella asks.

"Its something I don't think Lindsay knows about."

"What doesn't she know?"

"That about 32 years ago the same thing that happened to me happened to someone else. Same town. The woman's attackers were found in the same position and manner of death. Bullet to the head and beatings to the body."

"Who was the woman?" Stella asks, wondering what it had to do with Lindsay.

"My mother." Vanessa says looking straight at Stella gauging her reaction. To say Stella was surprised was a gross understatement. She was being to piece it all together. 'The killer is indeed someone close to Vanessa's family' Stella thought.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell Lindsay about any of this. I don't know how much she knows. I only know because my mother told me."

"To help you through your own attack." Stella says.

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Vanessa. We won't tell her."

"Thanks." Vanessa says getting up.

"Good luck on your case." Stella says as Vanessa heads towards the door.

"You too."

* * *

**That's all for now. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I'll update when I get the chance. I threw in a little bit of continuation from Small Town Comfort with the whole post it thing. Anyway, who do you think the serial vigilante killer (Mac and Stella's Case) is? And what about the 'Pinball Killer' (Lindsay and Vanessa's case), so accurately named because of the pinball pellet left behind. **

**Until Next Time, **

**Ancient 85**


	40. Strange Eating Habits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

"Hey, came to see if you wanted anything to eat, but I see you already got some." Flack says entering Vanessa's office.

"Yeah, I was waiting for a certain someone to eat with, but he ain't here yet. You might as well join me. He probably got sidetrack talking to Kate, the redhead at the coffee shop around the corner."

"While we're on that subject. Here's your coffee." Flack says handing her the coffee.

"Did she slip you her number, again?" Vanessa says with a smirk. She takes the coffee and drinks a slip of it.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah that'll be the day, Casanova. For your information, I don't get jealous."

"All girls get jealous." Flack counters.

"Not this one." Vanessa says as she continues to eat her food.

"What are you eating?"

"Macaroni and cheese. Leftovers." Vanessa answers.

"Then why is it orange."

"I'm glad you know your colors." Vanessa says with a smirk on her face.

"Thought macaroni is supposed to be yellow." Flack states.

"It was before I put ketchup and mustard in it."

"That's …"

"…Gross? Yeah heard it before." Vanessa says taking another bite of her food.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Flacks sits down on one of the chairs in front of Vanessa's desk.

"Heard that one too….Wanna try some?" Vanessa says holding a spoonful in front of him.

"No thanks."

"Your loss. Its good."

"I'll take your word for it." Lindsay knocks on the open door before walking in.

"Hey, got a confession…I'm not interrupting am I?" Lindsay asks seeing Flack there.

"No go ahead, Lindsay."

"Ron Lims confessed to the murder." Lindsay says handing Vanessa the case file. "Macaroni?" Lindsay points to her plate.

"Yeah" Vanessa says. "Who is he?"

"He was the guy Chad Tensen was talking to. The guy behind the counter."

"The walrus guy."

"Walrus guy?" Flack asks.

"Long story." Lindsay says.

"He's a minor, right?"

"Only 15 years old." Lindsay states. "Something tells me he didn't do it."

"He didn't. Someone is making him confess to something he didn't do. And I know a way to prove it."

"How?"

"By calling in an expert." Vanessa says heading towards the door. "You can have the rest of my macaroni, Lindsay. I call you if a get anything." Vanessa leaves. Lindsay grabs the plate and starts to eat it.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"You'll eat anything, huh?" Flack says giving her a look. Lindsay just takes the plate with her as she heads back to her office.

Vanessa walks down the hallway and nearly bumps into Detective Angell as she comes around the corner.

"Whoa crisis averted."

"Yeah coffee doesn't look too good when a person is wearing." Angell says.

"New case?" Vanessa says indicating the file under Angell's arm.

"Yeah. Found a guy in a stove."

"Ouch that can't be good." Vanessa says

"Yeah. I'm guessing he was still alive when he went into the oven."

"What a way to go."

"How's your case coming along?"

"Fine. Almost done. Just tieing up a few loose ends."

"Well good luck." Angell says.

"Good luck to you, too. You'll need it with Messer."

"Don't I know it. I have a few leads to work on. I'll see you later." Angell says walking away.

Vanessa walks into the locker room and is about to pull out her phone when Stella walks in to grab a few things from her locker.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Vanessa asks putting away her phone. She opens her locker to put away her coat and grabs a light jacket.

"419 on the other side of the city. Teen was murdered. I'm taking Lindsay with me …if that's alright."

"You're the boss." Vanessa says, "Its fine with me. We were about to close the case anyway."

"Thanks." Stella says before she leaves the room. Vanessa takes out her phone.

"Hey…we need to talk. I need your help…okay I'll meet you there.. in 30 minutes." Vanessa hangs up.

'I hope this doesn't blow up in my face…again' she thought as she closes her locker.

**That's it for now. Who do you think Vanessa is going to meet? I'm a little bit behind on some of the episodes that I wanted to include in this story so bear with me if it's a little off. Towards the end I eluded to the episode 'Silent Night' so the next chapter will mention more about that episode. Please review and I will update soon. Oh and thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot! **

**Until Next Time, **

**Ancient 85 **


	41. Old Habits Die Hard

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I create. Spoilers for 'Silent Night'.

* * *

**

Of all the things that Vanessa would rather be doing at this precise moment, waiting at the wrong part of town in an alley was not one of them. 'Brings back memories' she thought.

It was starting to get cold. 'I knew I should have taken a bigger jacket' she thought as she tightens the jacket around herself. Light footsteps announce the presence of another individual.

"After all these years you'd think you would know how to make as little noise as possible." Vanessa says turning around to face the person she was to meet.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" Vanessa says surpised to see him.

"The boss asked me to meet you." Charlie says.

"The boss? Is that how you refer to your younger brother?"

"He is what he is. I show respect. You should too." Charlie says

"Save the two cent speech of gangster etiquette and tell me why you're here and not Eric."

"My brother had to take care of somethings."

"You mean he had to take care of someone." Vanessa says crossing her arms over her chest.

"You say potato I say…."

"Finish that and I'll take care of you."

"Didn't think a cop was suppose to threaten a good citizen." Charlie says with a smirk.

"Its more than a threat, Charlie-boy."

"I'm shaking."

"Look I just want to find out if Eric knows of any hits in the area." Vanessa says.

"What would your boss think if he knows that you came to us for help?"

"Are you trying to be difficult or is this all part of Eric's sick game? Because I can play too."

"This is no game unless…"

"Slime sure does run in the family. I'm glad Veronica left you all those years ago."

"Speaking of Veronica, how is she and her hubby and that little rugrat of theirs?"

"You touch one hair on any of their heads and promise you'll live to regret it."

"It was just a question, sheesh." Charlie says.

"Can I count on Eric to find out?"

"I'll tell him once he gets back from a meeting with Cassie."

"He's meeting Cassie? For what?" Vanessa says.

"That's none of your business, but since its you …and you were a miscreant. He wants to hire a few of the miscreants for a job. But that's all I'm gonna tell you."

"He's not roping my miscreants into anything. You tell him that." Vanessa says hold him by the collar of his shirt before shoving him against the alley wall.

"Don't let the boys in blue hear you say that. One would think you're still in the gangster business." Charlie says straighten his shirt. "Anyway from what I heard the meeting was a mere formality. She has already agreed."

"Well someone will have to talk her out of it, will they?"

"Don't think you are in any position to be making the boss angry. Seeing as how you need his help."

"I'm not going to stand aside and see another massacre. I don't want to have to investigate their deaths and find out it was your boss's ill planning that lead to their murders."

"This is a sure fire plan."

"Just tell your boss what I said. I'm leaving before I hurt you for being such an annoying brat."

"You haven't called me that since elementary and that's beside the fact that I'm older than you."

Vanessa leaves without answering him and heads to her apartment.

Crime Lab

"Hey, Messer." Angell says walking beside Danny in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Got a suspect for you. Name is Willy Booboo." Angell says handing him the file.

"Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me."

"That's only his stage name. Real name is William Bright. He works at as a clown. Was hired by the owner to entertain some guests."

"Kids?"

"Not those kind of guests."

"You're kidding me ….a stripper?"

"Yeah. Just don't ask him to make you something out of those balloons he's got with him." Danny shakes his head and heads to the interrogation room. He turns to see that Angell isn't following him.

"You ain't coming?"

"I'll wait out here. Don't like clowns." Danny chuckles and enters the room.

Vanessa's Apartment

"So that's all he said?" Lexie asks fixing the table. A nice floral tablecloth had been placed on the wooden table.

"Yeah. He gets me so mad." Vanessa says grabbing some chips and dumping them into a bowl.

"Charlie or Dad." Lexie asks.

"Is there a difference? Its both of them." Vanessa says, "Which dip do you want?" She holds up two different dips.

"Doesn't it matter? We'll end up finishing them both and regret it later." Lexie says, then adds, "I don't know what to tell you, mom. They can be difficult."

"Congratulations on keeping two conversations going."

"I learn from the best." The doorbell rings. "If that's Flack. I'm catching a movie with Ally."

"I thought you liked him."

"Yeah, but three's a crowd." Lexie says grabbing a few things from the kitchen. The doorbell rings again.

"Don't worry, Lex. I'll get it." Vanessa says walking over to the door and opening it to see Lindsay with tears in her eyes.

"Lindsay? What are you doing here?" Vanessa asks completely and utterly surprised that Lindsay would appear on her doorstep, much less crying.

"I didn't know where to go…I …couldn't go home. I…I…" Lindsay collapses into Vanessa's arms. Awkward wouldn't even begin to cover it.

"What happened, Lindsay?" Vanessa's only response is soft crying. 'So much for mother-daughter time.' She thought as she keeps Lindsay from collapsing all the way to the floor. 'Where's Veronica when you need her?' Vanessa assures her to the couch.

* * *

**How was that? I felt like you guys deserve another update. So there it was. I hope you all liked it.** **I don't know about you, but I think Vanessa is slipping. Old habits die hard, don't they? What do you guys make of Vanessa's statement of not wanting to see another massacre? How much do you think Lindsay will tell Vanessa concerning her past and the reason she's crying? Please review and I will update soon. If you have any questions or comments, just let me know. Thank you for your reviews. Happy Day After Valentine's Day! I wanted to post again yesterday, but I didn't get the chance. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	42. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

Lexie came back into the living room with a glass of water for Lindsay. Vanessa and Lindsay are sitting on the couch.

"Here," Lexie says, "I'll be in my room if you guys need anything." Vanessa nods her head and Lexie leaves the room.

"You did a good job with her, Ness." Lindsay says after taking a sip of the water.

"I can't take any credit for that. She turned out that way. Even with all my mistakes in trying to raise her right."

"You're a good mom." Lindsay says.

"Not that I don't appreciate the compliments. That's not why you're here, isn't it?"

"I ran out on a crime scene, today."

"The 419 with Stella and Hawkes?"

"Yeah I couldn't handle it…seeing the mother grieve over her daughter." Lindsay says wiping away some of her tears.

"What did Stella say?"

"That she covered for me and was concerned about my behavior. I told her, in no uncertain terms, that I didn't need her help." Lindsay says.

"Are you looking for a new job or something?" Vanessa asks. Lindsay just looks at her. "Sorry, keep going."

"She said I had to show up for the autopsy. It all came back to me as I was hearing Sid discuss his findings."

"What came back?" Vanessa asks.

"The girls' faces…my friends' faces. All dead. I was the only one." Lindsay says as fresh tears fall from her face. Vanessa waits for her to continue.

"In an instant I was back there. I still hear the police radio in the back of my mind announcing one of the worst experiences of my life."

"The one question that's been on my mind for years after, was why was I the only one."

"You know, Lindsay, things happen for a reason. I know that line has been overused but it works. We might not accept it, but they do. It took me 17 years to realize that….you survived because you were meant to…you're a survivor, Lindsay. Never think otherwise."

"What have you done with the real Vanessa?" Lindsay asks with a small smile.

"I locked her in the closet…Look we might not be close or anything resembling that, but I won't let you think that you surviving was a mistake…because it wasn't. We both come from a long line of survivors that did not let a painful past dictate their future. The why's are not important it's the fact that you survived through it is what really counts."

"Did you and V compare notes or something?"

"Why?" Vanessa asks.

"Because she said the same thing after the Butler case."

"For your information it was Mom who said it first. Veronica just took that bit of wisdom from her. Speaking of Veronica, where was she when this happened? I figured it was around the time you guys left for college." Vanessa says.

"She drop me off at the dorms that night. V and I had an apartment near campus. She insisted that we not live on campus. It wasted too much money."

"She had a big exam the next day so she was going to study with some friends at the library on campus, just in case I needed anything….turns out I did."

"I don't remember who suggested we go to this abandon building behind the dorms, but we did. We didn't know that we were being followed …until it was too late."

"I must have gotten knocked out when we scrambled to get away from him because I woke up to find all my friends dead. I was covered in blood…Millie's blood. I found out that she died trying to protect me and I did nothing but lay there unconscious. She had promised V that nothing would happen to me, they were best friends. She sacrificed herself to save her best friend's little sister"

"You blame yourself, don't you?"

"How could I not? V lost her best friend that night." Lindsay says.

"She doesn't blame you and you shouldn't either. The guy who did it. It's his fault. He needs to pay not you."

"I got a letter in the mail a few months or so ago saying that they might have caught the guy who did it."

"Is that why you turned down Danny?" Vanessa asks.

"That was part of it."

"What was the other part?"

"If I couldn't come to terms with what makes you think someone else would be so patient?" Lindsay asks.

"Don't sell Messer short. He may surprise you at how patient and understanding he really is."

"You know something I don't?" Lindsay asks.

"I've spent enough time with him to know that much. Just give him and yourself a chance to see it."

"I don't know. I need to put it all behind me before I let anyone get close." Lindsay says.

"What are you going to tell Stella? She needs to at least know what's going on with you." Vanessa says.

"I'm not really looking forward to that. Half the lab probably knows by now that I broke down in the morgue. Tears and all."

"You don't have to explain yourself to anyone else. Just let Stella know you are dealing with something."

"Thanks for listening." Lindsay says standing up.

"Yeah, no problem. Its not like I was going to leave you crying in the hall…people would complain." Vanessa says giving Lindsay a reassuring smile.

"I should get going I have to pack a few things."

"Pack? Where are you going?"

"Back to Montana. I was called to testify. My flight leaves in a few days."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Going back? I have to. I need to put it all behind me and this is the only way to do that."

"Well if you're sure."

"I am. I'll see you at the lab." Lindsay says before leaving the apartment.

* * *

**That's all folks. I wasn't going to update until wednesday or thursday, but I decided to post earlier for you guys. Please review. I'll update when I can. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Until Next Time, **

**Ancient 85**


	43. Willing to Risk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

Crime Lab – The next day

Vanessa walks into the crime lab building only to be stopped by Danny.

"Its too early to see your face, Messer."

"Well good morning to you."

"Yeah well you too. Where's Flack?"

"Don't know haven't seen him." Danny says.Vanessa glances over Danny's shoulder to see Flack talking to a lab technician.

"Well when he gets done talking to Rhonda over there. Tell him I need to talk to him about the pin ball case." Vanessa says before walking past Danny. She heads to her office, but not before giving Flack and the lab technician a quick hello as she walks past, startling Flack in the process.

"Someone's in trouble." Danny says as soon as Rhonda disappears into her lab. "Vanessa was looking for you. Wanted to go over the case with you."

"Alright." Flack says. He heads down the hall to Vanessa's office.

Vanessa's office

"You were looking for me?" Flack says entering her office.

"Yeah, you seemed a little busy talking to Rhonda. I didn't want to interrupt."

"You're mad?" Flack asks.

"Not really….you can talk to whoever you want. Now about the case have you got anything new?" Vanessa asks.

"Nothing new on my end."

"That's too bad because I might have to mark it as unsolved and they will have gotten away with what they did."

"We might not have a choice." Flack says.

"Trust me, Don. There is always a choice…it just depends on what you're willing to risk." Vanessa says getting up from behind her desk and heading towards the door.

"What are you willing to risk?" Flack asks. Vanessa turns around then looks down at the text message on her phone.

"Ask me that when I come back." Vanessa says leaving the room.

"So how much trouble are ya in?" Flack turns to the doorway to find Danny standing there.

"None…we were talking about the case."

"She's probably thinking about something to get back at you." Danny says.

"Hope not."

Vanessa passes by one of the layout rooms where Stella is. Stella sees her passing and calls out to her.

"Hey, Vanessa. I'd like to talk to you for a minute if you're not busy." Stella says from the doorway of the room.

"Yeah I got a minute. What's up?"

"Its about Lindsay." Stella says ushering Vanessa into the room.

"What about her?"

"She broke down into tears yesterday in the morgue. She was saying something about being the only one. And later said she had survived a crime in which some of her friends were killed. I wanted to know if you knew anything about this?"

"She told me, but I was under the impression that she was going to tell you more than that. I wasn't with her at the time so I wouldn't know exactly what happened. She was away at college with Veronica at the time…I can talk to her again…let her know that you're there for her if she needs to talk."

"I'd appreciate that." The screen of Vanessa's phone flashes "Text message." Vanessa looks down to read it.

"I got to go. I'll talk to Lindsay." Vanessa says leaving.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Stella turns to see Mac has entered the room.

"She got a text message and had to go. What's up?"

"We got another crime scene to go to." Mac says.

"The serial?"

"Yeah come on. Reporters are all over this one."

Crime Scene

"The place is a mob scene. What's with all the reporters and news trucks?"

"Turns out one of the victims was the son of the prominent judge, Steve Camson." Mac explains.

"He's making my job difficult." Detective Angell says walking up to them. "All this reporters isn't helping either. Had about a dozen cameras jammed in my face as soon as I got out of my car."

"How do we know if it's our serial vigilante killer and not a copycat?"

"The evidence will tell us for sure." Mac says as they head to the bodies.

"The one on the right is Steve Camson Jr. No ids on the other two. I can run their faces through to missing persons see if I get anything." Angell says.

"If this is supposed to be a vigilante killing …where is the victim?" Stella says

"Something's off…either we haven't found the bodies of the two rape victims or any trace of them or…"

"…The rape victim is the killer." Stella finishes.

"Retribution for the rape." Mac says.

"Four crime scenes …three bodies each…makes for twelve people killed."

"In a span of 17 years." Mac says. "The body count is rising." They start to collect what little evidence there was at the scene.

"Whoever the killer is …they aren't leaving us much to go on. I mean the rope used to tie the men is common…no DNA on the rope…nothing. It's almost as the killer knows where we'd look."

"He or she has been doing this for possibly 17 years now. At some point the killer had to, to avoid getting caught." Mac says

"See I don't get it, Mac. Why not just call the police on these guys?"

"They probably did and lost trust in the system when nothing happened."

"And took it upon themselves to punish others who did what had been done to them."

"Exactly." Mac says.

**That's it for now. I have to admit that I'm getting in to this particular storyline, which is weird since I'm the one writing it. Anyways we have another triple murder, could they all be related to each other. Could Vanessa be mixed into it? Let me know what you guys think. Send a review. I will update soon.**


	44. Keeping Up Appearances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I create.

* * *

**

It was a short walk to the restaurant. Vanessa walks into the building and looks around for him. Her eyes search the darkly lit restaurant until they find a group of men in the back. She walks over to them.

"You text me so I can be privy to your mob dealings, Eric." Eric leans back in the booth.

"You came. I'm so touched. Boys, this is my lovely wife you've heard so much about. Don't do anything illegal in front of her she's a cop now." Eric says introducing her to the other men.

"Are you high or something? We're separated."

"But still married according to the man upstairs." Eric says.

"How long has it been since you went to church, Eric?" Vanessa asks.

"How long has it been for you? Months? Years?" Eric asks in return.

"I went this past Sunday. Can't say the same for you can I?"

"You sound like my mother." One of the men says. Eric cringes 'Nice knowing ya pal.'

"Unlike your mother I won't hesitate to shove my fist in your face." Vanessa turns to Eric. "What's your answer?"

"Answer? What answer?" Eric asks innocently.

"Quit playing games. Tell me now or I'm leaving." Vanessa makes a motion to leave.

"Ok. But first I need something from you."

"Nope ain't gonna happen."

"It's not what you're thinking. I just want your word that when I need a favor from you you'll do it…no questions asked."

"Not gonna happen. I'm not working for you again."

"As I remember it you weren't working for me, but with me."

"It's the same any way you slice it. I'm not doing any favors for you." Vanessa says, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Then I won't give you what I found." Eric says waving a folder in front of her.

"Who's to say you don't have anything in there but blank Xerox paper?"

"Ya just gotta trust me."

"Fine give it to me." Vanessa says grabbing it out of his hands and opening it. "Who is the woman in the photos? She looks like the victim's secretary." Vanessa says looking at the photos.

"Her name is Sam Dunte. A very skilled markswoman. One of the best." Eric says.

"She's a hit woman? In heels."

"She likes to drive her heel in the backs of those she kills." Eric explains.

"Well this information is no good to me. There was no heel marks on the victim's back."

"Meaning she didn't have time."

"You sure know quite a bit on her. Old girlfriend?" Vanessa asks.

"Jealousy ain't a good color on you."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want her around when Lexie comes to see you."

"I thought you didn't want me around Lexie."

"I don't, but Lexie insists on seeing you so what can I do?" Vanessa says tossing the folder onto the table Eric and the other men are sitting around.

"You can put on a smile and that costume you wore when Cassie sent you on missions. The White Whisper, I think that's what they called you." Eric says with a smile.

"I have no idea how I stayed with you for so long. I should have listened to my brother when he told me to stay away from you."

"That little brat always did get on my nerves."

"You keep it up and your boys here will get the pleasure of driving you to the emergency room."

"Fine I'll stop. I can see you two are still joined at the hip."

"He's my little brother, Eric. I got what I came here for so I'm leaving." Vanessa says before walking out.

Outside the Restaurant

"Ness! Wait!" Eric calls out. Vanessa stops and turns to face him.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"You know what they say about old habits." Eric says.

"Why are you always such a jerk when you're in front of them?" Vanessa asks solemnly.

"I'm sorry about that…its just that I…"

"Have to keep up appearances." Vanessa finishes. "Is that why you left us…to keep up the appearance of a tough guy?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you ever say, Eric. Well sorry isn't always enough."

"I wish I could say or do more than that."

"You could have …seven years ago. Now, its just a moot point." Vanessa says turning to head in the direction of the NYPD building.

"You know I blamed myself…you messed up and I blamed myself…I mean it must have been my fault right. You being married to someone you couldn't touch. Because the thought of doing anything more than kiss you scared me senseless." Vanessa turns back around to face him.

"Its my fault, Ness." Eric says

"Marriage is supposed to last forever. Ours didn't."

"It still can."

"Its in the past, Eric. I don't blame myself anymore. I blame you and all the things you did. You not only hurt me, but you hurt Lexie and that's something I won't easy forget."

"Asking for another chance would be a wrong thing at this point." Eric says.

"Say hello to that heel wearing girlfriend of yours for me." Vanessa says as she leaves.

"The same goes for that cop boyfriend of yours."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll update when I can. I'm trying my best not to make Eric the bad guy, but he is what he is. Let me know what you guys think about him or the chapter.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85 **


	45. Whisper in the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create. The song in this chapter is from the Dixie Chicks and is entitled "You Were Mine".

* * *

**

Next Day

"You could at least talk to me. It's going to be a while before we reach the airport." Lindsay says from the passenger seat.

"If you had actually packed like you said you were we would of beat the morning traffic."

"I had to finish some paperwork. I didn't get the chance to do anything else."

"Procrastination tends to run in our DNA. Just admit to it."

"Fine. I procrastinated." Lindsay says.

"Oh by the way …here." Vanessa says handing her an envelope. Lindsay opens it.

"Its 600 hundred dollars." Lindsay says looking at Vanessa.

"I'm glad you know how to count." Vanessa says.

"What's this for?" Lindsay asks, "Where'd you get this much money?"

"Its for the plane ticket to visit mom. There's enough in there to rent a car if you want. Unless you don't mind if Ray picks you up at the airport, but I suggest you just rent a car and avoid the rollercoaster ride that is our brother's driving."

"I don't mind him driving me, but you still haven't answered the question of where you got this much money."

"That's not important." Vanessa says driving the car forward when the others cars in front move.

"Avoidance also runs in our DNA. I won't take it if you don't tell me where you got it."

"I borrowed it from Lexie." Vanessa says.

"Lexie? Am I to believe that a seventeen year old has that much money?" Lindsay asks.

"Eric gives her a check every month for her to spend…and she usually doesn't, which makes her the richest teenager I know. Plus she works weekends at the campus library."

"So this is gang money." Lindsay says.

"I doubt that the university Lexie goes to acquires its funds from gang-related activities."

"I was talking about the check from Eric." Lindsay corrects.

"Eric never gives Lexie money he gets from whatever illegal activities he may be involved with."

"I'm sure." Lindsay says sarcastically.

"Seriously, Lindsay. Eric and my dad started up a business back home a few years ago. Its 'clean' money. My dad has made sure of that."

"I thought they didn't get along."

"Not on a personal level, but as they say 'business is business'." Vanessa says. "So are you going to take it?"

"Yes, but I will pay Lexie back."

"And make her even more richer." Vanessa says. Lindsay turns on the radio and begins to switch stations.

"Leave it on one station. Jeez, you're just like Lexie." Lindsay stops at a country station where a soft song begins to play.

_I can't find a reason to let go  
Even though you've found a new love_

"I used to play this song over and over. Knew all the words to it."

And she's what your dreams are made of

I can find a reason to hang on

"Favorite song?" Lindsay asks.

"When it first came out it was. Now it serves as a reminder of what happened all those years ago."

"With Eric."

"Oddly enough this song was playing on the radio the night I realized my marriage was over. Twenty minutes later I watched Eric's new car sink to the bottom of the lake. A nosey bystander called the police and I spent the night in jail."

"Nothing you do surprises me anymore." Lindsay says.

"If there's one thing I learned it's that it doesn't pay to fall in love when you're only going to get your heart broken. I'm through crying. I don't want to be that person. My number one rule is to never fall in love."

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name_

"Where does that leave Don?" Lindsay asks as the car comes to a sudden halt.

"We're here." Vanessa says "Hurry and get your stuff before you miss your flight."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I'm avoiding the question because maybe I don't want to talk about it so please drop it."

"I'll see you when I get back." Lindsay says grabbing her luggage and closing the car door. "He's not Eric, you know." Lindsay waves then heads inside the building.

"I know and that's what scares me the most." Vanessa says out loud. Her phone rings. "Villanueva"

"Hey its me. You busy?"

"No. What's up, Casanova."

"I got a case for you B&E four people were injured. Ya interested?"

"Yeah you know me and B&E's." Flack laughs. "I'll pick you up." Vanessa hangs up the phone.

"I don't know at what point I broke my own rule. So much for rule number one." Vanessa says out loud.

Morgue

"What do we got?" Mac says as he and Stella walk into the room.

"Sorry it took so long. We've been backed up." Sid says

"It's fine."

"Wounds are similar to the other victims. Except I noticed something on one of the bodies, particularly Steve Jr."

"What was that?" Stella asks.

"When I shine this UV light on his chest…this appears. Probably some kind of substance." Stella grabs a camera and takes a picture of it.

"Even though you seek to find me I am but a whisper in the wind." Stella reads "Its signed W.W."

"And this wasn't on the other two?" Mac asks.

"Nope just him."

"Angell identified the other two as Jack Dotson and Jeremy Watts, both college students at NYU along with Steve Jr." Stella says.

"Thanks, Sid." Mac says as he and Stella exit the room.

Hallway

"This message might be a clue as to who is behind this."

"I doubt that the initials are of their real name. It could be a nickname of some sort." Stella says

"It could very well be. We just need to find out what it is."

"I'll get on that." Stella says walking away and into a layout room.

Crime Scene

"Is the family still here?" Vanessa asks as they walk towards the house.

"No. Ambulance took all four of them to the hospital. All had gunshot wounds to the foot." Flack says, "Don't worry Mac sent Adam to take pictures."

"Reading my mind, Casanova?" Vanessa says with a smirk on her face. They proceed into the house.

"If you need anything I'll be here." Flacks says stopping in the entryway of the house.

"Actually I was hoping you'd come with me." Vanessa says, "I could use the company."

They walk up the stairs towards the bedrooms where they find Hawkes collecting some shoeprints.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Vanessa asks.

"Not long."

"Have you had a chance to go into the rooms?" Vanessa says.

"Nope, but I did notice that out of the five bedrooms the one on the end is the only one that has been kicked in. I got a sample of the wood from the door and some partial prints from the doorknob. Could be from any of the family members or the suspect."

"Whose room is it?"

"Angela Williams. She wasn't home at the time of the break in."

"She may be the intended target and the others were shot to prevent them from running for help." Vanessa says. She reaches for the door with a gloved hand.

"Her door was locked." Vanessa pushes the door open to examine the lock on the door.

The three of them walk in and begin to look around the room. Portraits of various landscapes hang on the walls. An easel and paints arranged in a corner of the room.

"Likes to paint." Flack comments. Hawkes spots a picture frame on the wall.

"Love is patient, Love is kind." Hawkes reads. Flack and Vanessa turn to face him.

"Corinthians 12:31." Vanessa says. "Its from the Bible."

"She's religious." Hawkes says. Flack looks around.

"Looks like the little birdie flew the coup." Flack says pointing to an open window.

"She could have escaped when it happened." Hawkes says

"And leave her family behind?" Vanessa asks.

"She could have gone for help."

"Or wasn't there to begin with." Flack says.

"What do you know, Casanova?" Vanessa asks.

"Angela's sister said that Angela had a job she didn't want her parents to find out about."

"Where was she working?"

"Happy Dance. A strip club and bar near the docks. Serves real good drinks there. They're cheap too." Flack says.

"Don't tell me you've been there before, Casanova." Vanessa says.

"Word of mouth. Never been there personally, honest." Flack says raising his hands in defense.

"Good answer." Hawkes says with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**That's all for now. I'll let you figure out what the message on the victim's chest is implying. Take a guess and let me know in the review. I made this chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update when I can. I had previously planned to make this fanfic around 50 chapters give or take a few, but I don't really know yet. I could just end up making it more than that depending on what you guys think.** **Anyway, please review. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	46. Confidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

"Hey Stella. What ya looking at?" Danny says walking into the room.

"Something found on one of the victims."

"You and Mac are on that vigilante case, right?" Danny says.

"Yeah. Come over here and tell me what you think." Stella says stepping aside to let him see.

" 'Even though you seek to find me I am but a whisper in the wind'. Sounds poetic. Looks like you got yourself a poet."

"Yeah, but what I'm trying to figure out is what the 'WW' stands for."

"Don't think its Wonder Woman. Then again I've seen crazier." Danny says. Stella laughs and stops when she realizes something.

"Wait a minute…whisper starts with a W."

"But is it the first W or the second." Danny says.

"My money is on the second. Then that leaves us with the first W." Stella says.

"What about 'wind'?"

"That would be too obvious. The killer is smart. He or she wants to make us think."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Gotta get back to my case. Oh if you see Vanessa tell her I'm looking for her."

"Sure, thanks for the help."

"No problem, Stella."

Happy Dance

"Did Hawkes really offer to take back the evidence or did you make him?" Flack asks as they walk up to the building. Vanessa knocks on the door.

"He offered."

"I'm sure he did." Flack says before the door opens, a man in a silver costume answers.

"Welcome to Happy Dance. Mars or Venus?" the man says, confusing Vanessa and Flack.

"Would you like to go to Mars or Venus?" the man clarifies.

"How about Earth." Flack says holding up is badge.

Back at the Lab

"Mac, I figured out what the WW stands for." Stella says, standing in the doorway.

"White Whisper?"

"There you go again. How did you know?" Stella asks. Mac shows Stella the palm of his hand.

"Nothing there right?" Mac says. He passes a small UV light over his hand. The word 'hi' is clearly printed on his hand.

"Wow nice trick, Mac. Invisible ink." Stella says, "Same thing they use in clubs right?"

"Possibly. It's a non-soluble white powder. It's invisible when mixed. Could be what the killer was referring to in the message." Mac says.

"And leads us to believe that the first W stands for white." Stella says. "How easy is it to get it?"

"People can get it off the internet. Some stores here have it. Angell is looking up the stores that carry it." Mac says.

"Until then we have nothing." Stella comments.

"Actually there is a matter of finding out who 'white whisper' is?"

"I'm on it." Stella says.

"Ask Danny to help out. He just finished his case." Mac says.

"Will do."

Happy Dance

"That was a waste of time." Flack says as soon as they are outside the club.

"Not a total waste of time. I got a guy's number…and a job if the 'whole cop thing' falls through." Vanessa says mimicking the owner's request of her to consider working there.

"You're not considering…" Flack says.

"Easy there, Casanova." Vanessa says casually tossing the guy's number in a nearby trash bin. "Wasn't gonna call him."

"Where to next?" Flack asks. Vanessa phone rings. Eric's name shows up on the display.

"I need to take this." Vanessa says answering the phone.

"Is it Lindsay? Say 'hi' for me." Flack says.

"I'll meet you back at the lab." Vanessa says covering the talking end of the phone to prevent Eric from listening in.

"We took your car."

"Here are my keys." Vanessa says tossing him her keys. Flack catches them.

"You alright. Seem kind of jumpy."

"I'm fine I just need to take care of this and don't want you to have to wait for me to get off the phone."

"Ok see you later."

"See you later, Don." Vanessa says. She waits until Flack leaves before she puts the phone to her ear.

"Why are you calling me?" Vanessa asks.

_"Have you been a bad girl lately?"_

"I'm hanging up, Eric."

_"My sources tell me that somebody's been killing people."_

"What does that have to do with why you're calling me."

_"Cause the killer is using your calling card."_

"My calling card?"

_"Ya know what I'm talking about. Don't go playing dumb on me. They're going by the name of white whisper. And I wanted to know if…"_

"…I was killing people and needed help? Thanks but no thanks, Eric. I'm not the one behind it. So you can go on your merry way and stop calling me."

_"Sure wouldn't want the boyfriend to know that you still talk to your ex."_

"You're such a jerk. You know that." Vanessa says hanging up the phone. 'What am I gonna do now.' She thought. 'Someone must be trying to frame me. Just like they did to V.'

"The past is a tricky thing huh?" Vanessa turns around to the sound of the voice. "It'll suck you back in sooner or later."

"What do you want? How did you even find me?" Vanessa says facing a woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties.

"The Internet is a nifty thing, ya know. You can find just about anyone on it. Even someone as reclusive as you."

"I didn't know trash like you knew how to use the Internet." Vanessa says.

"Still bitter, huh? Come on that was years ago. It was nothing."

"You call having an affair with my husband nothing?" Vanessa says

"Your husband? Don't tell me you got back with him. You always were the pathetic one of that crazy family of yours." Vanessa walks away but the woman follows her behind a building.

"Don't walk away from me!" the woman says.

"I don't have time to hear anything you have to say."

"Being the princess of those misfits keeping you busy."

"Its Miscreants and I'm no longer, as you call it, their 'princess'. I left." Vanessa says.

"That's too bad because you got nothing to leave that brat daughter of yours when you die. Only the stigma of being a child conceived out of a sexual assault. Better keep an eye on that daughter of yours …you know what they say like mother like..."

Vanessa slams the woman against the wall before she can finish her sentence.

"You better watch your mouth, Misty. There's no telling what I'd do if pushed." Vanessa says effectively pinning the woman to the wall. Misty struggles against the hold on her neck, but to no avail.

"I should have dealt with you years ago."

"You're too chicken to do anything." Misty says in a strain voice still struggling. Vanessa's hold gets tighter.

"You should really stop aggravating me. Didn't anyone teach you that?" Vanessa says. Misty happens to see the badge clipped on Vanessa's belt and smiles.

"You won't do anything to me." Misty says with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure?"

"That badge of yours. You're a cop now and cops don't hurt good citizens."

"True but that doesn't apply to trash like you." Vanessa says throwing Misty to the floor. Misty starts coughing as she tries to regain her normal air supply.

"I could easily lodge a complaint for police brutality."

"I'm not worried, but if you're going to complain at least have something to complain about." Vanessa says before she lands a punch across Misty's face knocking her to the floor. "Good luck with that complaint." Vanessa kicks Misty as she passes her.

Vanessa walks away leaving the other woman on the ground nursing what looks to be the start of a good size bruise. The punch also busted Misty's lip causing blood to seep out of the wound.

"You'll pay for that!!" Misty shouts.

NYPD – Locker room

Vanessa sets the ice pack on her red knuckles.

"Forgot how much that hurts." Vanessa says out loud. "Is her face made of metal or something?"

"Funny meeting you here." Vanessa looks up to see Flack standing in the doorway.

"Funny how that is." Vanessa says getting up to put the ice pack in her locker.

"Were you in a fight?" Flack says noticing the redness on her knuckles.

"Not much of a fight if I only got this to show for it, huh?" Vanessa says sarcastically. Flack takes her hand in his to get a closer look. Danny chooses the exact moment to walk in.

"Whoa am I interrupting anything?" Danny asks. Vanessa quickly pulls her hand out of Flack's grasp.

"Nothing, Messer. Just having a chat…Speaking of talking are you ready to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Twenty bucks says Flack and I win." Danny says

"Two against one? That ain't exactly fair you know…care to add one more to your little duo."

"Your awfully confident, plant girl." Danny says with a smirk.

"Prove me wrong, Messer. And just to make things a little more interesting how about we play for 75?" Vanessa says with a confident smile.

"How about you just give me your money." Danny says.

"We'll see about that, Messer." Vanessa says walking past him. "See you guys on the court later."

"Looks like I'm losing 75 bucks." Flack says once Vanessa has left.

"Have some confidence, Flack." Danny says giving him a pat on the back.

"Confidence I have. It's the 75 bucks I don't."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. A reviewer pointed out a mistake I made in the last chapter. Sorry about that. If you guys catch any more let me know. I did a quick research about that whole 'non-soluble white powder' thing. Just to let you guy know. Please review and I'll update when I can. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	47. Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create. Spoilers for last week's episode. I forgot the name of it. Enjoy!**

People were filing into the small courtroom. Some of them with strong emotional ties to the case about to be presented while others were intrigued by the circumstances of it. Lindsay was among the ones with strong emotional ties. Her whole life had changed since that night. Her major changed as well. She was an accounting major before that night. It seemed like a safe and stable environment for her to work in not to mention that she would earn enough money to send some of it home.

That's all she wanted at that point. She would often daydream about having other majors like teaching or nursing, but accounting always seemed important to her father. He wasn't her biological father, but she still wanted to make him happy. She always wanted to make the people close to her happy even at her own expense. Its not that accounting was bad. It wasn't that. Her heart wasn't in it, even though she seemed to do it well.

So here she was standing outside the courtroom thinking about the career she would have been in had it not been for what happened that night. Feelings of guilt came over her. She was alive because someone protected her. She instantly felt like a coward.

'I did nothing to stop him. I let my friends die.' She thought.

"How are you holding up?" Lindsay looks up and sees Veronica there.

"Okay I guess." Lindsay says. Veronica sits down next to her.

"I can't wait for this to be over."

"You and me both." Lindsay says.

"I shouldn't have left you there. You wouldn't be going through this if I hadn't."

"I…I…"

"Ms. Cruz? The judge is waiting for you to take the stand." A clerk says poking her head out from the courtroom doors.

"Okay I'll be right there." Veronica says, and then turns to Lindsay. "I'll be back. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to call Stella and give her an update." Veronica gives Lindsay's hand a squeeze before walking into the courtroom.

Crime Lab – A few hours later

Mac knocks on Stella's open door.

"Any progress on the name?"

"Nothing. I've checked the Internet, bit it doesn't mention a 'white whisper'. Danny is out asking people on the streets. Hope he's having better luck than I am."

"Keep me posted." Mac says before leaving.

"What do ya know about someone who calls themselves the 'white whisper'?"

"What makes you think I would know?" A guy in his late teens or early twenties asks in response.

"I overheard you bragging to your buddies that you know everything that goes on in this neighborhood." Danny says.

"Even I don't know who it is. All I know is that it's a woman."

"A woman? A woman overpowered three grown men? I don't think so." Danny says.

"You'd be surprised. I heard that this woman has special powers, super strength and stuff." The guy says. Danny spots a comic book rolled up in the guy's back pocket.

"Ya into comics?"

"Yeah but that's beside the point. The super strength bit is just what I heard. Don't believe it though. Is that all?"

"Yeah you can go." Danny says. Angell joins him after talking to some other teenagers.

"What did you find out?" Angell says.

"Just that the 'white whisper' is a pretty strong woman." Danny says.

"To take on three men you got to be." Angell comments.

"I think we're about done. What about you?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Courtroom – Montana

The hardest part for Lindsay was not the questions the defense and the prosecutor had for her. It was seen the man's face again. Even though a lot of time had passed, she still had his face etched into her mind. He put on a great front for the jury, but she knew better. She was not falling for the innocent face and act he was displaying for the entire courtroom to believe. And thankfully the jury saw through it too.

She can still remember seeing his face that night….

_Montana – Years ago_

_Lindsay opened her eyes to see only darkness. It took her a while to realize that someone's body was on top of her. Pushing off whatever was on her, see felt something cold and sticky on her hands…blood. Her hands and clothes were filled with it._

_She looked to the figure that she pushed off and realized it was Millie. Upon closer inspection she saw four bullets in her, one in her head and three close to her heart. By some miracle none of the bullets had hit Lindsay as well. She had used her self as a human shield._

_She turned at the sound of a cough coming a few feet from where she was. It was Rina. Rina was planning on becoming the youngest surgeon in Montana. She's smart and she was a few yards away coughing up blood. As soon as Rina opened her eyes they locked with Lindsay's. The relief was clearly evident on Rina's face._

_Lindsay made a motion to go and help her when she heard some footsteps coming back. Rina mouthed 'Hide' to keep Lindsay from being seen by the killer. The killer returned to make sure that no one was left alive. Lindsay must have made a noise as she hid behind Millie's dead body, because the killer was coming straight for her, gun in hand._

_Lindsay closed her eyes preparing for the incredible pain she was about to receive…when it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see the killer walking away from her. Where was he going? She then saw a broken old lamp a few feet away. The killer was heading towards the noise._

_He stopped at the broken lamp he look to his right. He took off his mask. And that's when she saw it. His face, but what was more chilling was the smile on his face when he saw that Rina was still alive. He fired three more bullets then left._

_Lindsay held Rina in her arms and watched her die. The faint sound of the ambulance coming was heard in the background. They would be too late. Too late for the girl who wanted to be the youngest surgeon in Montana. Tears fell freely from Lindsay's face._

_She made a vow that night. She would see that the guilty were punished and their victims would have a voice. She would find out why they did what they did._

_But most of all she would find out why her friends had to die that night. Why the killer chose to take their lives so suddenly and so violently._

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought Lindsay out of her chilling walk down memory lane.

"It's over, Lindsay. It's finally over." Veronica says.

"It's over." Lindsay repeats.

"Come on your parents are waiting for us." Veronica says ushering her out of the courtroom.

"He'll never hurt anyone again. I'm glad for that."

"Me too, Linds. Me too."

* * *

**That's all for now. I kind of left out the part about Danny going to Montana. Hope you guys don't mind. I posted these two chapters today as my treat to you all. Please review both chapters. I'll update when I can.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85 **


	48. Court Frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

The sun was about two hours away from setting when they made it to the courts. With gym bags in hand, Danny and Flack made their way to where Vanessa was.

"It's about time you two showed up. For a minute there I thought you chickened out."

"No way." Flack says.

"Well then …lets play." Vanessa says tossing the ball to Flack.

"How about you take the ball first?" Flack says giving the ball back to Vanessa.

"If this is your way of psyching me out, Casanova. It isn't going to work."

"No tricks. Ladies first." Danny says.

"Alright." Vanessa says. She dribbles the ball slowly down the court. Flack prevents her from going any further. The only available option is to shoot from where she is at, which is already difficult not to mention the long distance from the net.

"Are we counting three-pointers?"

"Yeah I guess, but I doubt you can shoot from where you're at." Danny says with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Vanessa says as she shoots the ball in the direction of the net. The ball makes a swish sound as it passes through the net with ease. Vanessa smirks at the surprised looks on the faces of Danny and Flack.

"You were saying?"

"It's just three points." Danny says after recovering quickly from the shock.

"Yeah whatever. Your ball." Vanessa says tossing the ball to Danny.

They continued the game, each side given it their all. The game was pretty close despite the fact that it was a two on one game. Vanessa held her own, which gave Danny and Flack a run for their money, literally. It was well past dark when they decided to call it a game.

"Sweat looks good on you two." Vanessa comments before taking a drink of her water bottle.

"Yeah?" Flack says.

"Sure why not? Now pay up." Vanessa says holding out her hand.

"Best two out of three." Danny says.

"You take checks?" Flack says.

"Sure, but you don't have to pay. Just Messer."

"How fair is that?" Danny asks.

"Haven't ya heard, Messer, life ain't fair." Vanessa says. Danny reluctantly pays Vanessa as Flack looks on with a smirk on his face.

"So much for confidence, huh?" Flack says.

Crime Lab – Next Day

"Oh come on you weren't waiting in the car for more than 15 minutes." Vanessa says to Flack as they walk into the building together. They head into the locker room.

"Felt like 30 minutes to me." Flack says.

"I overslept. I was up late looking over case notes." Vanessa explains. She opens her locker and hangs up her coat.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing we don't already know. The daughter is missing and her family is in the hospital. All because someone was or is after her."

"She could be laying low till everything blows over." Flack says. Vanessa closes her locker.

"Or she could be dead." Vanessa says.

"Or that too."

"I think we should go talk to the family again maybe they might know where the girl is at." Vanessa says.

"Let's go." Flack says.

They walk down the hall and come across Mac leading some men in suits into his office.

"Some in the department must be in trouble." Flack says nonchalantly.

"Why do you say that?"

"That's only when you see those two down here." Flack says. 'She didn't' Vanessa thought.

"How about we head to see the family." Vanessa says. They make it about five feet when Mac calls Vanessa's name. 'So close' she thought.

"Can I see you in my office, please?" Mac says.

"Sure I'll be right there." Vanessa says.

"You sure have a knack for getting into trouble." Flack says

"Yeah just seems to follow me." Vanessa says with a wary smile. "If I don't come back tell my daughter I love her." Vanessa walks towards Mac's office.

"Hey, Stella. Where's Mac? I found something about the identity of the killer." Danny says walking into Stella's office.

"I think he's in a meeting. What do you got?"

"According to one of the neighborhood kids, the white whisper is a woman." Danny says "Don't know if I should believe that."

"Well believe it because I went back to the rope that was used to tie the victims and found DNA that was not a match to any of the victims. DNA came back female."

"So the white whisper is a woman."

"According to the DNA, yes." Stella says.

"How does a woman overpower three other men?" Danny asks.

"What if she didn't? She could have gotten them to voluntarily agree to it."

"The murder or the whole rope thing?"

"Getting tied up. Probably led them to believe it was all part of the game."

"And found out it wasn't the same game the killer was playing." Danny says.

Mac's Office

"You wanted to see me about something?" Vanessa asks trying to sound as casual as possible.

"A woman was beaten yesterday afternoon." Mac says.

When Vanessa doesn't say anything, Mac continues.

"She lodge a complaint this morning saying that someone in the department beat her up."

'And here it comes…' Vanessa thinks to herself.

"The reason why you're here is because she named you as the person who did this to her." Mac says showing Vanessa a picture of Misty's face. There was a huge purple bruise on Misty's swollen cheek and a cut on her lip.

'Didn't think I hit her that hard.'

"Is there any truth to this?"

"Actually…there is." Vanessa says admittedly. "I hit her."

"Why did you?"

"She said something to me that made me mad." Vanessa says.

"And that gave you reason to hit her?"

"We have a long sordid history together. Mac, I wasn't looking for a fight."

"They suggested I have you suspended until further notice or fired." Mac says.

"Come on, Mac. She's the one that started all this and I'm the one that gets punished."

"You're a cop now, Vanessa, what you do outside this department affects your job too."

"So I'm suspended?" Vanessa asks.

"Once you finish your case, but be prepared to face assault charges should she decide to go ahead with them."

"She won't. She's just doing this to get back at me." Vanessa says.

"Hope you're right…for your sake."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah that's all." Mac says. Vanessa gets up and leaves.

"Unbelievable!" Vanessa says once she's out in the hallway.

"What happened with Mac?"

"I got suspended." Vanessa says.

"For what?" Flack asks.

"For punching out someone yesterday. She filed a compliant against me."

"Did they take the last bag of chips?"

"I'm serious, Flack." Vanessa says folding her arms over her chest.

"Ok, ok sorry." Flack says holding up his hands in defeat. "Just can't believe you would punch out a total stranger."

"She wasn't a stranger. I knew the walking mattress from back home."

"Walking mattress? Sounds like you two were the best of friends."

"Ha…Ha. Call me when you grow up." Vanessa says pushing past him. Flack goes after her.

"Vanessa! Wait." Flack says. Vanessa stops but doesn't turn around. "I'm sorry." Vanessa turns around.

"I know. I just have a lot on my mind." Vanessa says. 'Number one being how to pay Misty back for this' she thinks to herself.

"So we're ok?" Flack asks.

"We're okay, Don. I just need to go for a walk to clear my head."

"Need some company?"

"Not right now. Maybe later." Vanessa says. 'I can't have you with me when I do what I'm about to do' she thinks to herself.

"Okay."

"When I get back we can go talk to the family." Vanessa says before heading outside the building. Along the way she comes across Stella heading into the building.

"Hey just the person I wanted to see." Stella says. "Do you have a minute I wanted to run something by you."

"Uh…sure. What is it?" Vanessa says.

"Are you okay? You seem a little frustrated."

"I'm fine. Its just a case." Vanessa says. 'Yeah with me as the prime suspect' she thinks to herself.

"You sure its just a case?"

"Yeah. What did you need me to help you with?"

"We found this writing on the chest of Steve Camson Jr." Stella says pulling out the photograph.

"The governor's son."

"Yeah, you heard of him?"

"Lexie knew him. They had a couple of courses together before she transferred to Columbia last semester."

"Do you think she would be able come in to answer some questions?"

"Sure. I'll let her know."

"Thanks. Well anyway what can you tell me about the initials about the end?" Stella asks.

Vanessa looks at the photograph. 'Looks like Eric was right for once.'

_Flashback_

_"What's with the cryptic note?" Eric says to a woman kneeling down as she writes the note and ends with her trademark initials._

_"I don't criticize the way you do your job, Eric. So don't criticize what I do to make things interesting." Vanessa says turning to face him._

_"Interesting? You can't even see the note."_

_"That's what this is for." Vanessa says holding up a small object._

_"A flashlight?"_

_"It's a special flashlight that lets you see the note. Now let's go before the police come." Vanessa says._

_"Yeah wouldn't want the cops to catch us writing invisible graffiti." Eric says._

_"Have you forgotten the guy in the back who you shot, Mr. Trigger Happy?"_

_"It was part of the job."_

_"Yeah and the bag of cheetos he saw you steal was part of the job as well?" Vanessa asks. A police siren is heard in the distance._

_"Hey I left five bucks on the counter." Eric says._

_"Never mind that we got to make tracks the cops are almost here." Vanessa says pulling Eric into a nearby alley._

_End of flashback_

"Hey Vanessa? You kind of zoned out there."

"Oh sorry about that."

"Anyway, we think that the initials stand for white whisper."

"Never heard of the name." Vanessa says.

"Never?"

"Never."

"We also came to the conclusion that the initials might be from someone involved in a gang."

"Why do you say that?"

"The positions of the bodies and the shots to the head are indicative of gang-related killings."

"So are many other murders that end up having nothing to do with gangs." Vanessa says in a defensive manner. "It could have just been some initiation gone wrong or something made to look like the serial you guys are after."

"Whoa, I'm not saying it can't be something other than gang activity. I'm just weighing my options since I have been coming up dry everywhere else." Stella says.

"Is there something bothering you? Because if there's not then I am led to believe that you are purposely trying to stir me in the wrong direction."

"I'm not trying to lead you in the wrong direction, Stella."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"But there is something you should know."

"What is that?" Stella asks.

"Mac suspended me."

"Why?"

"Someone filed a complaint against me saying I assaulted her."

"And you didn't, right?" Stella asks.

"Actually I did. Obviously I didn't do a very good job since she was able to walk in here and file that complaint."

"Vanessa, you're a cop!" Stella says, "You should have known better."

"Well I guess I don't, Stella."

"Whoa aren't we all smiles." Danny says walking up to them and seeing the serious faces on the two women.

"Like a ray of sunshine on a summer day." Vanessa says sarcastically. "I have to go."

"I want to talk to you later, Vanessa." Stella says.

"Yeah sure." Vanessa says before leaving.

"What were you two talking about?" Danny asks.

"Nothing. Now about the case."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I was on out on spring break and wasn't able to post sooner. I got a little gardening done while I was away. I just hope my brother continues to water them in my absence. Hope you guys like the chapter. I made it longer for making you guys wait so long for an update. Well anyways leave a review so I can know what you guys think of the chapter. I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind telling me which character you like the most and which character you don't like. Think of it as a little poll. I'm just curious. I'll update when I can.**

**Until Next Time,**

Ancient 85 


	49. Better Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I create.

* * *

**

Vanessa left the NYPD building and went to the only place in New York where she felt at peace. She stared at the beautiful church in front of her. It might not have been the biggest building, but it was certainly beautiful. It was a good ways away from the city, but that didn't matter. After all clearing her head meant get away…even if it was only for a while.

"Are you gonna go in or stare at it?" Vanessa turns and sees Eric standing beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to church?"

"And what influenced this sudden development?" Vanessa asks, waiting for a sarcastic remark from him.

"You did." Eric says seriously.

"I'm sure. You never listened to me when we were married what made you listen now."

"We're still married." Eric states.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record."

"You really want to know why I listened now?"

"If I say no you're just going to tell me anyway. So tell me so I can go inside." Vanessa says.

"I lost you because I never listened."

"That's not why you lost me, Eric."

"It was part of it. You can't deny it." Eric says.

"Yes it did hurt that you never listened. But you can't just turn around and start listening now. It's too late, Eric." Vanessa says.

"I just need another chance to prove to you that…"

"Our whole marriage was about giving you another chance. You would mess up and I would forgive you only to be faced with another one of your mistakes. I can't live in that cycle anymore."

"It won't be like that."

"You always say that and then its another let down. I can't go through that again…it hurts too much."

"Then I won't ask you anymore." Eric says. "I don't want to hurt you. Maybe someday things will change …I'm not expecting anything." He continues when he sees her about to protest. "I will leave you in peace, but don't expect me to stop believing that things will be different in the future."

"Thank you, Eric." Vanessa says "Now lets going in."

**NYPD**

"And what disciplinary action are you taking with Ms. Villanueva?" The man standing in front of Mac asks.

"It's already been taking care of." Mac says walking behind his desk.

"I appreciate your expediency, but that was not my question. I want to know what you are going to do with Villanueva."

"She's been placed on suspension, which will start once she finishes her case." Mac says.

"I would have expected you to place her on immediate suspension pending charges of assault."

"I felt it was best that she finish her current case to avoid problems." Mac explains.

"This job isn't about feeling it's about putting the bad people away."

"I don't see Vanessa as one of those people."

"That's the problem with you CSI's you don't see what's right in front of you. Ms. Villanueva isn't fit to be a law enforcement officer and I will be there when you realize that." The man says before he walks out of the office.

**Williams Residence**

"So are you okay?" Flack asks as they walk up the path to the front door.

"Yeah." Vanessa knocks on the door. Mr. Williams opens the door.

"Have you found my daughter yet?" he asks almost immediately. Vanessa and Flack look at each other in confusing.

"We weren't aware that you filed a missing persons report, Mr. Williams." Vanessa says as Mr. Williams ushers them in.

"Would you like anything?"

"No thank you, Mr. Williams." Vanessa says.

"Nancy and I have been waiting for her to come. She's always home when she's supposed to be.

"Where is your wife?" Vanessa asks.

"She's in her room…she's resting. She's been feeling sick since we left the hospital. Flu or something."

"Oh…" Vanessa says sending Flack a casual glance.

"What did you need from me?"

"Wanted to know if you know who broke into your house the other night." Flack says

"If I knew I'd take care of them myself." Mr. Williams says angrily.

"We're doing everything we can to find out who did this to your family."

"I'm sorry. I just get so angry sometimes."

"I understand, Mr. Williams, but do you think we could talk to your other daughter?" Vanessa asks.

"What for?"

"We want to know if she knows anything that could help us." Flack says.

"I guess so. She's in her room."

"Ok, I'll go talk to her." Vanessa says before walking in the direction that Mr. Williams points to. Flack waits with Mr. Williams in the living room.

Vanessa walks down the hall and stops at a door that is partially open. She knocks on the door and the response is a shaky 'who's there'.

"Its Vanessa… from the other day."

"The cop?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" Vanessa asks through the door.

"Just a minute." Vanessa peeks through the door opening and sees the girl quickly hiding something under her bed. The door opens.

"Hey… Alexis is it?"

"Yeah, come in." Vanessa walks into the room. It was completely different from Angela's room. Posters of boy band adorned the pink walls and a small desk with a computer on top sat in the corner of the room. It was a typical girls room.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened to you and your family."

"Okay." Alexis says sitting on her bed.

"You told the police that you went to the kitchen to get something to eat and saw someone standing there with a gun. Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"It was dark I don't remember if it was a man that I saw. The person was wearing a mask."

"Okay. Let's just say it was a man. What did he do when he realized you were in the room?"

"The person raised the gun and pointed it at me. I thought he was going to kill me, but he just lowered his gun and shot at my feet. The bullet graced my right foot. I was afraid that he would shot me again so I fell to the floor and played dead.

"You did good."

"I heard three more shots and someone trying to bang down Angie's door before he left."

"How do you know he was banging on her door?"

"She always locked her door when she went to sleep or snuck out to work at that strip club."

"You said your parents knew nothing about her job at the club."

"They didn't if they did they would go crazy. They were very strict with her. Always making sure that she stayed on the path to medical school while they practically ignore me."

"Were?"

"It's obvious she ran away I would have too."

"You say they ignore you."

"They do, but what does that have to do with what happened?"

"I'm just trying to get a better grasp of what's been going on so we can find out who did this and bring your sister back home." Vanessa explains.

"Trust me…she's better off where she's at."

A few minutes later Vanessa walks into the living room.

"What did she tell you?" Mr. Williams asks right away.

"Nothing we don't already know. We'll keep in touch Mr. Williams." Vanessa says following Flack outside.

**Outside**

"So what did she tell you?"

"That she heard three shots before the suspect tried to kick the door in."

"That's already in the police report anything new?"

"She said that Angela is better off where she's at." Vanessa says.

"What do you make of that?"

"I don't know."

"Did you really understand him?" Flack asks referring to the father's bout of anger.

"I understand that the man is beating his family." Vanessa says heading to the car leaving Flack standing there alone.

**Interrogation Room**

"You're here because you say you knew who the white whisper is now how's about tell us who that is?" Danny says sitting down.

"I'm not saying anything until you agree to a deal."

"What deal is that Mr. Stuart?" Stella asks.

"Call me Snake. Its Snake to the ladies."

"Okay Snake what's the deal?" Danny asks.

"Hey only the ladies can call me that!"

"Just tell us what you want." Stella says.

"I want you to make the charges against me go away." He says. Stella looks at the file in her hands.

"It says that you are charge with nine counts of drug possession. We can't make that go away."

"Well can you at least get them to reduce my prison time."

"We'll see what we can do now tell us what we need to know." Danny says.

"Alls I know is that she reported to that new gang."

"The Miscreants?"

"Yeah that's the one. She even dressed the part. Wore a hot little number."

"You can tell us that much and you can't even tell us her name." Danny says.

"Wasn't too interested in her name if you know what I mean. Plus it would have caused me to get beat up. Rumor has it she was in tight with the leader of the mob."

"Well you can take him back to lock up." Stella says to the officer by the door.

"Hey what about our deal?"

"You didn't give us a name." Danny says. The officer takes him away.

"You think he knows her name?" Stella asks.

"Definitely." Danny answers. "But is afraid to tell."

"No kidding …with the mob in the mix."

"I'm going to see if I can dig up anything." Danny says.

"Okay I'll be here. Mac and I are going to question Vanessa's daughter. Turns out she knew Steve Jr."

"And Vanessa okayed it?"

"Yeah. Lexie will be here in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll let ya know if I find anything."

Hallway – a few feet from the interrogation room

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore, mom." Lexie says to Vanessa as she nervously paces in front of her.

"You can't back out now, Lexie."

"I can just say that I didn't know him that well and that'll be it." Lexie says.

"You really think that they won't see through that?" Vanessa asks.

"I just don't want to do this."

"You already said that you would. Now get it together and just answer honestly." Vanessa says as she walks with her daughter to the door where Mac and Stella are waiting.

* * *

**That's all for now. I try and post by next week. I have several papers to do. Oh how I love college (that's sarcasm). Hope you guys liked the chapter. I know I said I would only have fifty chapters in this fanfic but its not going to be possible too much is supposed to happen before I even think about ending it there. So let me know what you guys think. Send a review, send a cookie or send a plant. I love plants. Plants are cool….uh where was I? Oh yeah …I'll update soon.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	50. In the realm of Good Points

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

**Spoilers for the newest episode that came out. I forgot the name of it again.

* * *

**

"Now Lexie, you're not in trouble here we just want to ask you about Steve." Stella says.

"I know."

"Ok. How did you meet Steve?" Mac asks. Lexie glances at the two-way mirror knowing that her mother is on the other side.

"Um…I kind of met him at a bar." Lexie says uneasily.

"You met him at a bar?"

"Yeah some of my friends were going so I tagged along…I didn't drink or anything."

"Its okay. Can you tell us if he ever mentioned anyone following him?"

"Not that I know of, but I wouldn't doubt it if there was."

"Why do you say that?" Mac asks.

"His father is a judge. He made a lot of enemies fast. Most of them were friends or family of those his father help put away."

"But you never saw anyone arguing with him?"

"I wasn't around him long enough to know for sure. He was kind of a snob. No scratch that he was a jerk." Lexie says. Stella smirks.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Mac asks.

"Just before finals. He was passed out on the steps of his frat house. I was there to see my friend, Mike, so we could study together. I transferred to Columbia a few days later and never saw Steve after that."

"Well thank you for coming in." Stella says. They walk with Lexie outside. Vanessa meets them at the door.

"I have a meeting with the director in a few minutes." Mac says then turns to Lexie. "I appreciate you coming in."

"Sure." Mac leaves.

"Vanessa, could I see you in my office in a few minutes?" Stella asks.

"Ok I'll be there." Stella leaves in the direction of her office.

"A bar, Lexie?"

"I know what you're going to say."

"Oh really? Who are these 'friends' you went with?" Vanessa asks.

"Mike invited me to join him and his fraternity brothers."

"You went to a bar with a bunch of frat boys!" Vanessa shouts.

"Yeah. Don't shout people will hear you."

"I'm not worried about other people. I worried about you. What if these guys wanted to take advantage of you?"

"Mike wouldn't have let them. He cares about me too much."

"How would you know that he cares about you? You're only 17 years old."

"Might I remind you that you were already married with a four year old kid at my age." Lexie says.

"I was waiting for you to bring that up."

"Look I'm sorry I went to a bar without bringing you along, but having a cop along is kind of a buzz kill."

"You think you're real funny huh?" Vanessa asks.

"Yes, yes I think I am." Lexie says proudly causing Vanessa to laugh.

"Hope you're that funny when your beau, Mike, comes to dinner." Vanessa says. The color immediately leaves Lexie's face. It takes her a few minutes to recover.

"Can't you just ground me instead?" Lexie says when she finds her voice.

"And miss an opportunity to witness another one of your comedy acts." Vanessa says with a smile.

"I know this interrogation thing was a bad idea."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll see you at home." Vanessa says as she walks away.

Vanessa passes by one of the layout rooms and is surprised to see Lindsay in there looking at some evidence.

"Hey when did you get back?" Vanessa asks causing Lindsay to look up.

"A few hours ago."

"And already on a case?"

"Yeah you know me." Lindsay says.

"Is that a wine bottle? Or pieces of it?"

"Yeah our victim was found dead in his wine cellar. I surprised Danny with my knowledge of this particular wine."

"Did you leave out the fact that your dad owns a wine distillery?"

"Yeah got caught up in the evidence."

"Why am I not surprised? I talk to you later I have to see Stella."

"I heard you got suspended." Lindsay says causing Vanessa to stop at the doorway.

"I ran into Misty the other day. She said some things and I punched her."

"I admire your ability to keep an argument at a mature level." Lindsay says sarcastically.

"Thanks for the compliment, Lindsay. Now I have to go. Oh by the way you're coming to dinner tonight."

"That didn't sound like an order at all."

"Lexie's bringing her friend over and since V is not here. I need you to run interference."

"Interference?"

"Yeah you know…embarrass Lexie."

"Oh that kind of interference." Lindsay says.

"So you'll be there right?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there."

Stella's office

Vanessa knocks on the open door and walks in when Stella motions her to come in.

"I know I overreacted. I shouldn't have hit her, but the things she said got to me." Vanessa says sitting on the chair in front of Stella's desk.

"What did she say?"

"She insulted my daughter. The other things she said I could deal with but not that."

"You knew her from your hometown?" Stella asks.

"Yeah we're best friends until…"

"Until what?"

"Until I found out she was having an affair with Eric. It was actually mine and Eric's 10th anniversary. I spent our anniversary in jail for washing Eric's new car."

"You were arrested for washing his car?"

"Did I mention I drove it into the lake to wash it?"

"He probably deserved it, but you can't keep acting on your anger, Vanessa."

"I know. It's gotten me into trouble a few times."

"You do have an option." Stella says.

"An option?"

"Mac discovered a loophole around your mandated suspension."

"I wasn't aware that there was any loopholes." Vanessa says. "What is it?"

"You have to take anger management classes that the department gives on a weekly basis."

"Anger management classes? That's the loophole."

"It's either that or the suspension. It's stated that if the law enforcement officer is seeking help for the problem he or she cannot be suspended for any related behavior."

"Can I just take the suspension?" Vanessa asks.

"You can, but the director is pushing for an immediate suspension and wants to choose the CSI that will take over your case."

"Like I'll let that happen."

"So you'll take the anger management classes. It's only for a few weeks." Stella points out.

"I hate being at the bottom of the totem pole."

"Your file said you were the director in Utopia. You gave it up to come here."

"Yeah the position was already filled and I had no choice but to accept whatever position was available."

"To help your sister?" Stella asks.

"Yeah."

"You should have told us your reasons for taking the job." Stella says.

"You wouldn't have let me helped her."

"It's not that we didn't want you to help her it would have done more harm then good if Brian Thomas had not confessed to the crime."

"I wasn't out to deceive anyone."

"I know."

"I have to get back to my case." Vanessa says walking towards the door.

"So that means you'll be taking the classes."

"Yeah. I guess so." Vanessa says with a sigh. "Lexie is going to get a kick out of it though."

"Lexie is a good kid. I didn't know she was already in college."

"Yeah she'll be a junior next semester."

"Wow and she's only 17." Stella says.

"She wants to be a surgeon by the time she's 23 years old. The youngest surgeon in the our area." (A/N: Sounds familiar? Think of Rina, Lindsay's friend)

"That's ambitious."

"I keep telling her to slow down. She only graduated high school last year."

"Well you should be proud."

"I am I just wish she spent some time being a teenager." Vanessa says.

"Did you ever take time just being a teenager?" Stella asks.

"You have a good point." Vanessa says as she walks out of the office.

* * *

**I'm such a dork. Everytime I post a chapter I have to read the chapters that came before it. Oh well shows you how sad it is to read your own work over and over again. But I defend myself by saying its that good (I'm kidding, but if you think its good more power to you). It also shows how modest I am... Well that's all for now. I'll update soon. The rules surrounding Vanessa's suspension were pure speculation. Didn't want to do the research (yeah I'm lazy that way) so I just left at that. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. I appreciate the feedback. What do you think about the relationship between Vanessa and her daughter? **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	51. Hug The Jeweler

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

Vanessa always prides herself on her luck. She believed she was lucky when the judge went easy on her and gave her community service instead of jail time. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time…well that's at least what the judge said. In reality it had been her idea to tie all the police cars together. She was lucky that the men who assaulted her all those years ago didn't kill her once they had got what they wanted.

It didn't seem that way at first, but when she felt a new life growing inside of her and saw her baby on the first sonogram, she felt differently. Amidst the pain, she felt lucky, as crazy as that sounds.

She was lucky that Lexie had yet to display the horrible characteristics of her natural father, whoever he was. Vanessa had no intention of ever finding out who fathered Lexie. Eric would always be Lexie's father even though they didn't have any DNA in common.

Of all the times Vanessa believed she was lucky and survived horrible tragedies out of shear fortune. This was not one of those times…

As shear luck would have it she came face to face with the director of the department as she was walking in for another day's work.

"Must be my lucky day." Vanessa mumbles sarcastically.

"What was that, Ms. Villanueva?" The director says.

"Nothing…Just Good morning."

"I have to be honest with you. I wasn't expecting to see you this morning."

"I have the knack of surprising people."

"That you do Ms. Villanueva. I was surprise to learn that you were previously involved in a gang. Even more surprised that you receive this job because you knew the chief of police."

"Rick knew I was looking for a job. He did me a favor and got me an interview. My skills and education did the rest." Vanessa corrects.

"My mistake." The director says as he passes by Vanessa. 'Jerk." She thinks to herself.

Mac's Office

"You called?" Stella says walking into his office.

"Yes, I have news."

"News? What kind of news?" Stella asks.

"It depends how you feel about the FBI joining our investigation." The look on Stella's face tells Mac she isn't to keen on the idea.

"Why?"

"The director and the chief of police feel that these murders are getting serious."

"And they weren't before."

"I know, but they see it necessary to bring in a FBI agent that specializes on serials. He'll be here this afternoon."

"Great!" Stella says sarcastically.

"If all goes well he'll only be here for a few days."

"Hope so."

"Hey you're back." Danny says walking into the office and seeing Lindsay.

"Brilliant deduction, captain obvious."

"How were them wheat fields?" Danny asks sitting down at his desk.

"I missed the New York view."

"Sounds like Montana is a city girl now." Danny says.

"Didn't say I missed the city. It's a particular sight I missed seeing."

"Oh is that right, Montana?" Danny asks.

"Yeah even when that sight is being particularly annoying."

"Gee I missed you too." Danny says slouching in his chair. The office remains quiet until Danny asks,

"Did you hear what happened?"

"Gossip, Danny?"

"It ain't gossip. Your sister got suspended while you were gone."

"I'm not surprised that she didn't mentioned it when we talked yesterday." Lindsay says with a sigh.

"She doesn't tell you stuff?" Danny asks.

"She is not exactly in the habit of telling me anything about her life. Last year was the first time we've talked in 17 years."

"That's a long time."

"I guess most of it is my fault. I kind of distanced myself from them when I learned that they were my family." Lindsay says.

"It ain't easy to learn that you have family you didn't know about."

"That isn't an excuse for not being there for Vanessa when she needed me." Lindsay says.

"How about we lay off the guilt for awhile and grab a bite to eat."

"Its barely 10:30." Lindsay points out.

"So what? Come on, Montana." Danny says leading Lindsay out of their office.

"Hey, Miss, can you point me in the direction of Mac Taylor's office?" A man in his late 30's asks. Angell looks up from the folder to see a man standing in front of her.

"I'm on my way there. I can take you to him." Angell says closing the folder in her hand.

"I appreciate it." The man says.

"You must be here about the serial murder case." Angell says as they walk down the hall.

"Yes. You're Detective Angell, right? The one that got the case."

"Yeah, but just this last case. The others were given to another."

"I'm going to have to speak to the other cop who got the previous cases." The man says more to himself then to Angell.

"Well here we are. I'll come by later."

"Very well. I will have to meet with you later to go over your case notes. How about lunch?"

"Um …Okay." Angell says. The man knocks on Mac's door and walks in. Angell walks away a little confused.

Mac's Office

"My name is Scott Peterson. I was assigned to the serial murder case you are currently working on." The man says shaking Mac's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Mac says.

"I was told that you might know the identity of the killer."

"All we really know is that the killer is female and goes by the name of the white whisper." Mac says.

"That's a start…wait did you say 'the white whisper'?" Peterson asks.

"Yes. The name was found on the chest of one of the victims. The judge's son actually."

"I've been tracking that individual for nearly two decades. It was basically for a string of misdemeanors and other crimes nowhere near murder."

"Why was the FBI so interested if they were only misdemeanors?" Mac asks.

"Because it followed a string of cryptic notes made to mess with our heads. Local police called us in because they all seemed to have been written by the same individual. They were worried it was all gang-related. Some even talked about a kingpin."

"Someone controlling all the crime in town."

"After a while they stopped …well I guess until now."

"And you never found out who it was?" Mac asks.

"She was a local that's all we knew…" Peterson says. A knock at the door interrupts the conversation.

"Come in." Mac says.

"I wanted to know if…oh I didn't know you were busy." Vanessa says stopping in mid-sentence.

"It's okay. This is Scott Peterson."

"The FBI specialist, right?" Vanessa asks.

"Yes and you are?"

"Vanessa Villanueva." They shake hands.

"You seem familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Peterson asks.

"I get that a lot, but I don't think we've met before."

"Detective Villanueva joins us from the Utopian Police Department." Mac says.

"Utopia, huh? Maybe that's why you seem familiar. Such a small town. Population of 234."

"Actually it was 241 the last time I checked."

"For such a small town it sure had its fair share of crime."

"Doesn't every town?"

"Let me ask you a question …"

"Vanessa." Vanessa offers.

"Let me ask you a question, Vanessa. Did you ever hear about the white whisper?"

'Still cracks me up that I had the FBI running around like chickens with their heads cut off' Vanessa thinks to herself

"Not really." Vanessa answers after a moment. "Must have been before my time."

"You probably would have been about 13 or 14 at the time."

"The name doesn't ring a bell other than what I heard recently involving the murders and the judge's son."

"That's strange. I mean that you never heard of the white whisper living in such a small town."

"My family wasn't much into the town gossip." Vanessa says, and then turns to Mac. "I'll come by later and update you on my case." She leaves before Peterson can ask her any more questions.

"Hey you don't look too hot." Flack says walking up behind her.

"I could say the same thing about you, but I don't want ruin your ego. You obviously spent hours in front of the mirror."

"I do not and I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the look on your face as you came out of Mac's office. You in trouble again?" Flack asks.

"No. Just going over the case with Mac, but the suit was in there."

"You mean the FBI guy?"

"Yeah. Always feel uncomfortable around those guys. What have you found for me, Casanova?" Vanessa asks.

"Reports from the schools for truancy and absences."

"For all the children or just Angela?"

"Actually they all for Alexis."

"The younger sister? Why am I not surprised?"

"You still think the father is abusing them?" Flack asks.

"I don't think I know. Trouble at school is one of the classic signs of abuse or maltreatment."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but we can't say that for sure."

"I'm not asking you to agree with me. I just sense it. I wouldn't be shocked if the abuse is somehow related to the case."

"We'll see. But first I have something for you." Flack pulls a small box out of his pocket.

"What's the special occasion?" Vanessa opens the box to find a small silver cross necklace. "Its beautiful."

"No occasion just wanted to give you something."

"You did something, didn't ya?" Vanessa asks.

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't" Flack replies.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you are giving this to me just because."

"Yeah don't be so paranoid." Flack says.

"I'm not paranoid. You just don't seem like the type to…"

"Do stuff like this. Hey I can be romantic remember I took you to the gardens."

"Ok I'm sorry. You are romantic. Feel better now." Vanessa says with a smile.

"Yes I am."

"You sound like Lexie."

"Speaking of Lexie. You really embarrassed her last night. Her face was red the entire night."

"I just wanted to get to know her boyfriend better. Is that a crime?" Vanessa asks.

"You asked him how many kids he wanted to have."

"That's an honest question."

"He's only in college."

"You're taking Lexie's side now. If that's the case then you'll be spending a lot more time staring at the walls of your apartment."

"Not taking sides just pointing things out. Something tells me you and your sisters do this a lot."

"Call it an initiation."

_Flashback_

_"Hey this is Mike. Mike this is my mom, my aunt, and their co-worker, Don Flack." Lexie says._

_"Please don't embarrass me." Lexie whispers to her mother._

_"Sorry, but those are the rules when you bring someone to dinner."_

_"Change the rules. Come on mom." Lexie pleads once she pulls her into the safety of the kitchen. Vanessa walks over to the stove to pull the casserole dish out of the oven._

_"Think of that the next time you go somewhere like that." Vanessa says referring to the bar that Lexie went to. "Plus do I have to remind you that you completely embarrassed me when I brought Don to dinner that first time."_

_"It was different." Lexie says as she follows Vanessa out of the kitchen._

_"Sorry we took so long. How about we all sit down to eat?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Sounds like hazing to me." Flack says as they walk to Vanessa's office.

"You're lucky I like the necklace, Casanova."

"I know. I'll hug the jeweler later."

* * *

**That's all for now. Hope you liked the chapter. I didn't know quite how to write the dinner so I settled for a flashback. I might write more of what went on in various flashbacks in the coming chapter so watch out for that. Please review and let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. I'll update soon. Don't know how soon as I will be watching the new episode of CSI tonight. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	52. Change and Fist Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

People or rather things change. Lindsay learned that early on in life. People change whether you want them to or not. Change was not something that Lindsay particularly cared for. Her family changed. Change to Lindsay implied losing something. She lost her first boyfriend when he changed his mind about how he felt towards her. She lost her friends when they decided to change their routine and go to that abandon building. She lost touch with her newly discovered family when she decided to change her scenery.

No, change was not something she liked. It was something she avoided at all cost. Call it unhealthy, call it whatever you want. The fact was that Lindsay didn't like change.

Lindsay sat at her desk after a quick lunch with Danny. She had told Danny that she a lot of paperwork to finish and could only stay for a few minutes. In reality she needed time to think. She thought back to her first day in New York and everything that happened after that moment. The annoying nickname that she grew to love. The teasing and the joking that gave her something to look forward to each day. The looks of concern that he gave her when her behavior was not as it normally was.

It was then that she realized that she had changed from the person she was. The trial was over and so was the scared little girl that she was since that terrible night. For someone that disliked change, it wasn't so bad. Her whole life changed the moment she walked into that zoo on her first day in New York.

Maybe change wasn't as bad as she originally thought. Her life changed and she didn't lose anything, in fact, she gained something or rather…someone.

"Yeah that's some mountain of paperwork you got there, Montana." Danny says from the doorway of their shared office. Lindsay's desk lacked the mountain of paperwork she was so eager to get back to.

"Uh…I finished." Lindsay says.

"What's up with you? You have been act strange since you got back." Danny says.

"I…I needed to think."

"And?" Danny asks.

"And I think that change can be good."

"Um…okay, Montana. You care to elaborate?"

"Over dinner?" Lindsay asks.

"Sounds good."

Locker room

Angell walks in as Stella is rummaging for something in her locker.

"Have you met the Suit?" Angell asks on her way to her own locker.

"The Suit? No. Didn't think he was here already."

"The element of surprise. They like surprising people."

"I don't disagree with you on that."

"He asked me out for lunch."

"And you said yes?" Stella asks as they walk towards the doorway.

"He wanted to go over case notes I had to say yes."

"Well don't look now because your 'boyfriend' and Mac are coming this way." Stella says.

"Do you think they'll notice me running in the opposite direction?"

"Definitely."

Office

"You look chipper." Vanessa says leaning against the doorway.

"Is that a problem?"

"It is when I don't know the reason. For all I now you just devised the perfect April Fool's day prank to play on me."

"If I remember correctly, it was you that did all the pranks. Never could get that gum out of my hair without cutting it." Lindsay says.

"In all fairness you walked into my room…but that wasn't what I asked. Why are you so chipper?"

"Danny and I…"

"There's a Danny and you …that's a new development. You two dating now?"

"Not really, but I did asked him to dinner."

"So that answers the why."

"I guess so." Lindsay says with a smile on her face.

"Quit smiling you're scaring me." Vanessa say sitting on the chair in front of Lindsay's desk.

"What's with you other than the fact that you got in trouble again."

"Playing the big sister card, are you?" Vanessa asks leaning back in the chair.

"What got you mad this time?"

"You say it like I get mad often." Vanessa says.

"And you don't?"

"She had an affair with Eric."

"The woman you punched out?"

"Wish I had thrown her in the lake instead of Eric's car."

"And you say you don't get mad often." Lindsay says.

"When it comes to her …all bets are off. She made fun of our family and I couldn't ignore it."

"You're walking on thin ice, Vanessa."

"If things weren't bad enough with the almost suspension, the FBI guy is sniffing around."

"He'll be gone in a few days."

"Something tells me he'll be around longer." Vanessa says.

"Hey there you are." Flack says, "We found Angela." Vanessa stands up immediately.

"Where is she?"

"At the strip club."

"We'll talk later, Linds." Vanessa says leaving with Flack.

Happy Dance

"Who found her?" Vanessa asks staring at Angela's lifeless form in the back of the strip club.

Her body was sprawled on the cold cement. Her throat was sliced from left to right, which accounted for some of the body that lay in a pool around her. There was also a bullet wound in the middle of her forehead.

"One of the waitresses when she went outside for a smoke."

"She looks like she's only been dead for about twelve hours."

"Ten hours according to Sid."

"So she was here getting murdered when we were at the Williams' house wasting time."

"Don't blame yourself…we didn't know."

"No I don't blame myself. I blame them in there." Vanessa shouts as she points towards the club. "They were too busy in there to hear a young girl's cry for help!"

"Vanessa." Flack says making a motion to put a hand on her shoulder. She moves before contact is made.

"I'm fine, Flack. I just need to collect the evidence to put the person who did this behind bars." Vanessa pulls out her camera and starts taking pictures.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She begins to collect the evidence that the killer left in the alley. Vanessa sees something peeking out of Angela's coat pocket and pulls it out using her gloves.

"What do you got?" Flack asks.

"Hospital ID. She was a volunteer with the state hospital." Vanessa says solemnly as she places the id in an evidence bag. She takes a sample of the blood around Angela's body to make sure its all hers. It does not take long before Vanessa gathers all the evidence possible.

"Let's get back to the lab." Vanessa says quietly.

Columbia University

"Hey, what's going on?" Lexie asks walking up to a crowd of college who were staring at something she couldn't see.

"If it ain't the movie star." A male student says turning to face Lexie.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ya look nice you'd look nicer without them books…really sexy."

"How'd you get into college with that grammar of yours."

"Easy I bought my way in, but it looks to me like you used your body to get in." Some of the students leave and Lexie sees for the first time what they were all looking at. Taped to the wall is a picture of her with a digitized body that was nearly naked except for the some books that were strategically placed in the appropriate areas.

"Who did this?" Lexie asks.

"Dunno it was up when I got here. Don't tell me that ain't your body." The guy says. Lexie pushes him against the wall and rips the picture off the wall causing people to scurry away. She crumbles it into a ball and throws it in a nearby trashcan.

"You know something." Lexie says to the guy on the floor. "Tell me."

"I ain't afraid of you." The guy says and is given a swift kick to the stomach.

"Tell me."

"You're crazy you know that. I told you that I didn't know who did it."

"Is that the truth?" Lexie asks.

"Its the truth." The guy says starting to get up. "You're are one crazy chick. But a hot one. How about we go back to…" The guy says.

Lexie pelts him in the face with her right fist sending him to the ground. The campus police happen to be coming around the corner as the guy falls to the ground.

Crime Lab

Vanessa and Flack walk into the building with the evidence in hand. Vanessa's phone rings.

"Villanueva." Vanessa says after handing Flack some of the evidence to hold. "I'll be right there." They walk into the evidence room.

"What's up?" Flack asks.

"Campus Police called saying that Lexie is with them. I have to go." Vanessa says as she logs in the evidence. "I'll let you know if I get anything off of this evidence if I have the chance to get through it today or better yet I'll call Hawkes and see if he can help."

"Ok. Just let me know if Lexie is alright." Flack says as she walks away.

"I will."

Layout room

"Are you going to help or stand there all day smiling?" Stella asks.

"Uh… what you'd say?" Danny asks coming out of his daydream.

"Never mind just help me with the evidence."

"We've gone over the evidence a hundred times and still haven't found a thing."

"I know, but we have no other choice." Stella says, "Not if we want to put the serial killer behind bars."

"Alright." Danny walks over to the table to look at the victim's shirt. "Don't think I could afford the guy's shirt on my salary."

"Funny how it was just milk money to him."

"Yeah some guys get all the luck."

"Don't think he was that lucky." Stella comments searching for any evidence on the shirt. "Looks like 101 is the charm." She picks up a tiny strand of fabric.

"What'd you find?"

"Its some type of fabric." Stella says putting the fabric under the microscope and looking at it.

"How come we didn't see it before now?"

"It was easy to miss." Stella answers.

Campus Police

It wasn't hard for Vanessa to find the room that Lexie was in. She just followed the sound of laughter and people taking. They hadn't told her what happened or why she was there. Vanessa just hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking.

She got to the room and saw no signs that it was what she feared. A big sigh of relief escaped her lips drawing attention to herself.

"I came for my daughter." She says to the officer that stands up and is walking towards her.

"She's a pretty tough cookie that daughter of yours." The policeman says point over his shoulder at Lexie.

"What happened?"

"She roughed up a guy she claims was trying to pick her up." He says.

"Roughed him up? More like beat the snot out of him." Other police officer says with a laugh. "One punch and he was down for the count."

"Is she in any trouble?" Vanessa asks referring to any actions taking against Lexie.

"Nah, don't think the kid she hit would be filing anything against her. Just see that she stays out of trouble."

"Thanks, Jim. I appreciate the favor."

"You did me the favor by coming by. Always a pleasure to see you, Vanessa."

"Talk to you later. Come on Lexie." Lexie follow slowly behind her mother, knowing that she get an ear full when she gets into the car.

But all she gets is laughter from Vanessa once they are both in the car.

"Can you stop laughing?"

"I…can't…believe …you pushed out some guy." Vanessa says between fits of laughter.

"Its not that funny." Lexie says.

"All this time I was worried about you for nothing."

"I thought you would be mad." Lexie admits.

"Not when you prove to me that you can take care of yourself."

"Well I can, mom."

"Yes…you can." Vanessa says as she starts to laugh again.

"Stop laughing already."

"But its funny."

"Just drop me off at Ally's." Lexie says slightly annoyed that her mom is still laughing.

**

* * *

There you go a little bit of sadness, a little bit of happy, and a little bit of laughter. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I have to get back to my papers. I'll update when I can. It might be a while so please be patient. Keep the reviews coming. I like the feedback. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	53. Getting the Facts Straight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

Morgue

"I heard that you guys were looking for her." Sid says as Vanessa stares at the face of the girl on the metal slab.

"Well we found her…so what did you find?"

"A deep laceration to the throat. Severed an artery. She bled out pretty fast."

"What about the bullet wound to the head? Was that before the cut to the neck or after?" Vanessa asks.

"After."

"Meaning that the killer watched her bleed to death then shot her in the head."

"Someone wanted her dead." Sid comments.

"Did you run a sexual assault kit?" Vanessa asks.

"Came back negative."

"Anything else, Sid?"

"That's all for now."

"Thanks." Vanessa says leaving the room. She comes across Danny in the hallway.

"Hey heard about your vic. Bummer." Danny says.

"Yeah some price to pay for freedom." Vanessa says walking away with the evidence room as her destination.

It was hours after shift was over that Vanessa heard a knock on the doorframe of her small office. Flack stood at the doorway.

"What are you doing here so late?" Vanessa asks not looking up from the file.

"Could ask you the same."

"The case ain't gonna solve itself, Casanova."

"There's always tomorrow."

"I have nothing better to do. Lexie's at a friend's house. It's not like anyone's asked me out lately." Vanessa says.

"You hinting at something?"

"Take it as you well."

"Then how bout we go to the courts. I'll let you win."

"I always win." Vanessa says closing the file.

"So is that a yes? If it is we have to go back to my place to get the ball."

"Thought you left it in your locker."

"Wasn't planning on playing today." Flack says.

"Alright lets go, but no tricks."

"Completely trick-free." Flack says as they walk out.

The drive to Flack's apartment was easy enough, hardly any traffic.

"Is your apartment is on the 100th floor or what?" Vanessa says as they take the stairs up to his apartment.

"Its only on the third floor. You were the one that was against taking the elevator." Flack points out.

"I don't like riding in elevators." Vanessa says. They reach the third floor and walk over to Flack's apartment. Flack opens the door and walks in.

"I'll be back. There are sodas in the fridge if you want one. " Flack says heading in the direction of his bedroom. He comes back five minutes later with a ball in hand and notices that Vanessa hasn't moved from the doorway.

"Are ya guarding the door?" Flack asks.

"No just waiting for you." Vanessa answers.

"You can come in you know."

"I know… I just prefer to wait here… So are we going or not?"

"Yeah let's go."

Crime Lab – Next Day

"Hey Stella. Results came back on the fabric you found on the victim's shirt." Danny says walking into the layout room. "Its imitation leather."

"Imitation leather? The killer is walking around in a leather costume?"

"Imitation leather to be exact." Danny says.

"Shows how crazy she is walking around killing people dressed in a costume." Stella says. Vanessa who was passing by stopped at the doorway when she heard Stella.

"Did you say costume?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah the fabric Stella found is imitation leather. Why not use the real thing?" Danny asks.

"She could be an animal lover. Refusing to wear authentic leather." Vanessa says before she can catch herself.

"You could be right." Stella says. "Checking on animal friendly shops might lead us somewhere."

"That's if the costume was bought in the city." Danny points out. Flack walks into the room. Vanessa shifts uncomfortably.

"You ready? We got a weird one." Flack says to Stella while sending a confusing glance in Vanessa's direction.

"Ya just about."

"You got another case?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah. Crime never takes a break." Stella says as she and Flack leave the room. Its just Vanessa and Danny in the layout room.

"Alone again, huh?"

"I'm so fortunate." Vanessa says sarcastically.

"So I heard that your daughter really gave it to a guy the other day."

"Flack told you."

"No actually it was Lindsay who told me about it."

"Lindsay? I wasn't aware that you actually knew her given name." Vanessa says sarcastically.

"I know a lot more than that."

"I bet you do, Messer." Vanessa says. "Hey I'm heading to the Deli around the corner. You wanna come?"

"You buying?"

"I guess so, Mr. Cheapskate." Vanessa says heading out the door. Danny smirks then walks out after her.

Mac's Office

"I was told that there's been new evidence in the serials." Peterson says.

"Stella found a piece of fabric in Steve Camson's shirt. It was identified as imitation leather."

"Sounds like the girl I've been tracking. Her misdemeanor crime spree included breaking into a couple of butcher shops and fur stores. Quite the activist I must say."

"None of the victims were involved in anything that would anger an animal rights activist."

"But they do have a common person, don't they?" Peterson asks. "One of your CSIs was attacked some time back, am I right? Then the next day they were dead. I like to meet the CSI that was attacked and the case file that documented the attack."

"You have already met her. Vanessa Villanueva was attacked several days after she arrived here in New York."

"The small town girl? Rough her first time in the city and she gets some welcome. I still like to speak with her."

Deli Shop

"You expect me to believe that?" Danny asks.

"It's the honest truth. Four three-pointers in a row. Believe it or not."

"I've seen you play you ain't that good."

"Shall we review the last game we played? You know the one where I wiped the floor with you." Vanessa says.

"It was just luck."

"Call it whatever you want, Messer. I still creamed you."

"You have any evidence that says you shot these three pointers?" Danny asks.

"What am I a suspect? If you want proof come by the apartment and I'll show you the tape of the game."

"You mean a forged tape."

"Like I know how to do that. Veronica is the whiz in that department, which got her into trouble in the first place."

"Have you guys talked lately?"

"Not recently. Always busy. Only gets a chance to call in the morning before she takes off to work."

"My guess is that you aren't fully awake at the time."

"You try being perky at four in the morning. No sane person would wake up that early."

"She seemed sane the night she introduced herself to the rest of us." Danny says.

"She does have her moments of sanity once in a while I guess." Vanessa admits.

"What's wrong you two don't get along?"

"Yeah we get along. She's just …weird."

"You sure your qualified to call her weird? I've seen the things you eat." Danny says.

"So I'm a little weird, so what." Vanessa says. "We should head back to our cases. And don't think I don't see what you're trying to do."

"What?"

"You want to see if asking about Veronica will get me to talking about some embarrassing things about Lindsay when she was younger."

"It was worth a shot." Danny says pushing his seat in and walking with Vanessa to the counter where they paid for their lunch.

Crime Lab

"Where were you two? Mac's been asking for you." Hawkes says.

"On a break. Did he say what for?"

"No. Just that it was important."

"Alright, thanks." Vanessa says walking in the direction of Mac's office.

"Searching for gossip on Lindsay?" Hawkes asks.

"You know me."

Mac's Office

Vanessa is about to knock on the door when it opens.

"Nice timing. We were looking for you." Peterson says.

"For what?" Vanessa asks looking in Mac's direction.

"I was told that you were the victim of an attempted sexual assault." Peterson says.

"Yes, but I've already spoken to Mac and Stella concerning that."

"Even so I still need to ask you a few questions about that night."

Vanessa looks at Mac for confirmation. He nods his head.

"Fine where do you want to go?"

"Interrogation room number 2 is free. Would you please follow me, Ms. Villanueva?"

"Sure." Vanessa says.

Layout Room

"Hey you." Lindsay says walking into the room.

"Hey." Danny responds. "How's the case going?"

"It's going. How about yours?"

"Weird, but fine. You up for a movie tonight?"

"Sure. My turn to pick."

"Funny …it was your turn the last time too."

Interrogation Room

"What do you remember from that night?" Peterson asks.

"Three men following me down an alley then trying to force themselves on me."

"Anything you remember about the men?"

"Other than their horrible breaths, no nothing."

"The file here says you got to take a picture of them. I must admit it's ingenious of you." Peterson says sitting down across from Vanessa. The table separates them.

"I'm not really good at describing someone's features."

"The file also says that the men who attacked you were found dead the next morning. Where were you?" Peterson asks.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going with this?" Mac asks before Vanessa could answer.

"I just want to hear it from her …you know how these things are." Peterson says.

"I was in the hospital. I checked myself out later that day."

"Thank you, Ms. Villanueva." Vanessa takes his statement as the end of the interrogation so she gets up.

"This isn't over yet. I still have a few more questions." Peterson says. Vanessa sits back down.

His pause allows Vanessa's mind to wonder back to that night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Vanessa's eyes open slowly. She surveys her surroundings and realizes she is in a hospital._

_'I hate hospitals.' She thought._

_She turns to her right and sees Lexie, Veronica and Lindsay sound asleep on the couch by her hospital bed. Vanessa pulls the covers back and swings her legs over to the side. Her legs shook as she tried to get to her feet. Nausea rose up in her throat and she made a beeline for the toilet._

_She walked back into the room and was surprised that she didn't wake them up with her vomiting._

_'They were always sound sleepers'_

_Images of the attack popped into her mind. She saw their smirks and heard their laughter as they tore at her clothing._

_It was the second time she felt the familiar anger and the need for retribution. On that note she slowly slipped out of the room and hopefully be back before morning._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"Ms. Villanueva? Did you hear the question?" Peterson asks. Vanessa snaps out of it.

"No, I'm sorry what was it?"

"Do you know who might have killed them?"

"For sure…no." Vanessa says.

"What do you mean by that?"

"At first I believed that Eric might have done it."

"He's your ex-husband?" Peterson asks looking at the file in his hands.

"Yes."

"And you don't think he did anymore?"

"No. Told me in so many words."

"I don't mean to insult you, but the words of a known mob leader aren't all that reliable."

"His words weren't the ones that convinced me…it was the evidence that did."

"You may go now, Ms. Villanueva." Peterson says. Vanessa gets up and leaves.

"Why were you interrogating one of my CSIs like that?" Mac asks sternly.

"I'm just trying to get the facts straight. I'm not trying to accuse her of anything she didn't do. Have a good day, Mr. Taylor." Peterson says before walking out the door.

* * *

**That's all for now. So what did you think? The FBI guy sure seems to be making trouble for Vanessa. Speaking of Vanessa where did you think she went that night? Why is she acting so weird around Flack? I'll update when I can. Please review.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	54. Concentrating on the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

Vanessa knows she shouldn't be there standing, outside an apartment building in the afternoon. She should be nose deep in a file in the safety of her office. Trying to solve the case of a young girl whose dreams and life ended too quickly. A life rubbed out for no apparent reason.

If it was one thing Vanessa hated most was an innocent life, which held so much promise and hope be snatched away before that hope bore the fruit known as success.

Vanessa stood there thinking about Angela and the kind of life she must have fought to get out of. Life wasn't fair and this was one of those moments that tragedies are built around.

She felt like crying. Crying for a life that wasn't hers and a life that will never be again. Crying because the very things happening to her own daughter would tear her heart in two. Crying for herself and the things that never were. Crying because she wanted to. Something, anything to drown out the anger residing in her heart for the cruelties she had to witness as well as experience.

But she didn't. She just stood there hoping that by some miracle it would all go away and the happy little carefree girl she used to be would return and take the place of the woman she was forced to become. She hoped that by some miracle she would not have to act like she was okay, but actually be okay.

"She's not here." Comes a voice from behind her. Vanessa turns around to see Eric.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa asks

"What do you know, I was about to ask you that as well." Eric says.

"I'm not in the mood, right now."

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Not really."

"You used to tell me what was bothering you."

"Used to. Not anymore."

"Why are you here? To talk to Cassie am I right?" Eric asks glancing at Cassie's apartment building.

"Still observant as ever."

"I know something ain't right if you came all the way here in the middle of the day when you're supposed to be working. What is it?"

Crime Lab

Angell walks down the hallway and sees FBI Peterson standing at the end talking to one of the lab technicians. She turns to walk in the opposite direction when Peterson calls out to her.

"I'm glad I ran into you." Peterson says. "I needed your help."

"Sure what is it?"

"Looks like she didn't get away fast enough." Adams says looking out into the hall from his vantage point of one of the lab rooms. A lab tech in the same room looks into the hallway then returns back to her work without saying a word.

"Personally I would have made a run for it." Adam says with a nervous laugh.

"You talking to yourself there, Adam?" Danny asks. "How about telling me about my evidence before you continue that conversation with yourself."

"Evidence?"

"Yeah you know... the evidence I left here with you about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh that evidence. Yeah its here. Give me a second to get you the results."

The Park

"I don't want to be angry anymore." Vanessa admits to Eric once they take a seat on one of the benches.

"Then don't. You got a choice you know."

"Its not that easy. Every time I think back to all that has happen…I get even more angrier."

"That's your problem you dwell too much on everything that has happen. You tell Lindsay not to dwell on the past when you can't keep yourself from it."

"How would you know what I tell Lindsay?"

"I know you. Take your own advice. Trust me you'll be happier."

"Just like that, huh?" Vanessa asks sarcastically.

"It'll take a lot more than that. The point is that you put whatever is getting you angry behind you."

"What would you tell me if I told you that you were the one causing me so much anger?" Vanessa asks.

"I would say that I would be the least cause of your anger."

"Aren't you the wise one?"

"It comes with age."

"You're only 32 years old." Vanessa says with a smirk.

"I can still be wise…now don't change the subject. Anyone I could beat up for you?"

"You can start with the FBI agent and work your way from there." Vanessa says. Eric gets up. Vanessa grabs his arm to stop him.

"I wasn't serious."

"Excuse me for thinking you were serious." Eric says. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"I have this case where I think …no I know there's domestic violence going on."

"I know how much that affects you."

"I don't know why it does…it just does. I thank God everyday that I didn't grow in that kind of an environment."

"You're lucky. Some kids don't have that same luck."

"Just sit down and don't say anything. Things were always better when you didn't say anything." Vanessa says.

A few minutes pass by in silence until Eric breaks it.

"You don't hate me, right?" Eric asks.

"I'm hating the fact that you're talking when I asked you not to."

"But do you hate me?"

"I used to…now I'm not so sure." Vanessa admits honestly. "That doesn't mean I can forget what you did."

"I can live with that." Eric says. "Hey remember when we took Lexie to the Zoo here in the city?"

"How could I forget, she was completely terrified."

"Little kids are afraid of sharks." Eric comments.

"It was two years ago, Eric." Vanessa says.

"So she inherited your sister's fear of sharks."

"I blame all the Jaws movies Lindsay used to watch when she was younger." Vanessa says with a laugh.

"Are you feeling better now, Ness?" Eric asks.

"Yeah a little."

"You must be because you didn't yell at me for calling you Ness."

"So much for feeling better." Vanessa says.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Don't focus on the things you can't change just concentrate on your future."

"If I have one."

"Sure you have one. I know you didn't do anything wrong. I know because I have faith in you. You may have done things that you regret but you're still good and good people have a great future ahead of them."

"Seems like going back to church has completely turned you around."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"I better get back to the apartment."

"You're not going back to work?"

"I clocked out early. Surprised a couple of people because I'm not known for leaving early."

"I walk you home." Eric says. "May be we can get a drink on our way." Vanessa doesn't protest as they walk side by side in the direction of her apartment.

Crime Lab

"Have you seen Vanessa? Lexie keeps calling me saying that she hasn't been answering her phone." Lindsay says in one breath.

"Whoa, Montana. Slow down. She probably turned it off to get some rest. She didn't look too good after meeting with the FBI guy."

"The front desk said that she clocked out two hours ago."

"Well there you go… she went home." Danny says getting back to the paperwork in front of him.

"She didn't go home. Lexie stopped there earlier after her classes. That's when she started calling me."

"She's probably out with some friends."

"She doesn't have any friends besides you, Flack, and Stella."

"Did you try…"

"They haven't heard from her." Lindsay says. "I hate when she just takes off like that without telling anyone."

"Just calm down and try calling her again." Lindsay sighs and tries her number again. She hangs up after five rings. "Still isn't answering."

"Let me finish this and then we can both go look for her."

"Thanks, Danny."

An apartment – The next morning

Vanessa wakes up with a throbbing headache. 'This is why I don't drink as much as I used to' she thinks to herself. She gauges her surroundings and realizes for the first time that she isn't in her bedroom or apartment for that matter.

A dish dropping to the floor in the next room alerts her to the possibility of another person nearby. She grabs her clothes that were nearby and puts them on after making the second realization of the morning – she wasn't wearing nearly as much as she should being in strange bedroom in a strange apartment. She wasn't sure what to think, but she was pretty sure that the person in the other room would know more than she did.

The smell of food was the first thing her nose was bombarded with as she walked into the room.

"Would you mind explaining to me why I woke up here?" Vanessa asks holding her still throbbing head in one head. She sits down on one of the stools and lays her head on the cool counter.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so you could tell me." Eric says. He was by the stove cooking dressed in a white t-shirt and sweatpants.

"If my head didn't hurt so bad I would beat you over the head with that skillet you're using." Vanessa says. Eric turns off the stove and faces her.

"Don't blame this on me."

"Whose idea was it to go for drinks?" Vanessa asks. Eric walks over to a drawer and pulls out a bottle of aspirin.

"Didn't force those extra shots down your throat."

"You remember that and you don't remember how I wound up in your bed?"

"I was drunk too ya know."

"You don't seem to have a hangover like I do." Vanessa states.

"I've been up for a while."

"Look I don't remember a lot of what happened, but would you mind if we pretend none of this ever happened?" Vanessa asks.

"That's fine with me. Now eat before you go to work you still have a few minutes." Eric says putting a plate in front of her.

"They're going to know something's up when they see me there in the same clothes as yesterday."

"Check in the bottom drawer in the other bedroom there might still be some of your old clothes in there." Eric says.

"You still have some of my clothes?" Vanessa asks.

"Don't look at me like that some of your clothes got mixed up with mine when I left."

Vanessa finishes her breakfast and goes into the other room to change.

"I can't believe this still fits." Vanessa says walking back into the room wearing a pair of black pants and a white blouse.

"You might want to look for another shirt."

"Why?"

"Because that one's see through."

"I'll just put a shirt under….and stop looking." Vanessa says turning and heading back into the other room.

Crime Lab

"Where were you?" Lindsay asks when she sees Vanessa slowly walk into the locker room.

"No where, mother." Vanessa says heading to her locker.

"Lexie kept calling me yesterday because she couldn't find you."

"Let me just get something from my locker and I'll call her." Vanessa says opening her locker.

"You went out drinking, didn't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"No one heard from you yesterday and you come in here with what looks like a hangover."

"Just lay off, Lindsay." Vanessa closes her locker and walks out of the room.

She is passing by Stella's office when she sees Stella stare at something on her desk. Vanessa decides to stop and knock. Stella looks up.

"Hey how is the case from yesterday going?" Vanessa asks walking into the room.

"A woman killed herself and two other men over a death pact they made."

"Assisted suicide?" Vanessa asks sitting down in the chair.

"It was murder. They were all dieing from illnesses so they made that pact to help each other die before the disease killed them."

"I would rather live every moment I have left then die like that."

"That's what I was thinking." Stella says.

"Everyone dies eventually its what we do with the time we are given that really matters." Vanessa says softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I just had a rough morning."

"Lindsay was looking for you yesterday." Stella says.

"I know. I got an earful when I walked in. Made the headache worse."

"Hangover?"

"Yeah."

"You up to work today?" Stella asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Good because you have a case down at the docks."

"Guess the my other case is going on the back burner."

"Sorry about that everyone else is occupied. Angell is already at the scene."

"Alright. See you later then." Vanessa gets up and walks out.

* * *

**That's all for now. I hope you liked the chapter. It's not my intention to break up things between Flack and Vanessa. I have a few things coming up in the next chapters that will explain my reasons for doing that. Let me know what you guys think. I update soon. Don't hesitate to send in a review. I encourage your reviews.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	55. Room For Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

**Where has everybody gone to?**** Well, anyway here is the next chapter. Please Review!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

"Hey, Vanessa! Wait up!" Flack says causing Vanessa to turn around.

"I'm on my way to a scene."

"Where were you yesterday?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it? I went for a long walk to clear my head…look can we talk about this later?"

"If I even get to see you later. Lately you've been acting a little weird around me."

"I promise we will talk about it later, Don." Vanessa says before leaving.

Vanessa gets in her car and heads to the scene. Her phone rings as she slowly pulls to a stop in front of her scene. Vanessa looks at the display that flashes Eric's name. She pushes the ignore button on her phone and grabs her kit and walks towards Angell who meets her halfway.

"Rough morning?" Angell asks seeing the look on Vanessa's face.

"Yeah if anyone acts I stayed at your place last night."

"That rough, huh?"

"What do we got?"

Crime Lab

"So did she tell you where she was?" Danny asks Lindsay.

"She completely avoided the question or avoided talking to me. I bet she would have told Veronica where she was."

"That just means you two are more alike then you thought." Danny says.

"I doubt that. I would tell her…"

"Would ya really?" Danny asks. Lindsay thinks about it.

"I guess not."

"There you have it. She's just like you when it comes to stuff like this."

"Brilliant deduction, Doctor Messer."

"Proud to be of service."

"Speaking of service, there's a particular service you have to perform." Lindsay says. Danny looks at her in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I'm talking about closing your case, Messer. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Yeah well choose your words carefully. Someone can take it differently."

"Someone …like you?" Lindsay asks.

Angell and Vanessa walk back into the building after a few hours at the scene only to learn that the body was all part of an elaborate practical joke to get back at a friend for a previous trick.

"Didn't someone tell them that April Fool's Day was weeks ago?" Angell asks.

"Guess not."

"Well the 500 dollar fine will tell them."

"I'll see you later I have to document this lapse in human intelligence."

"Ditto." Angell says as they part ways.

Vanessa's phone rings again and chooses to ignore it when she sees Eric's name on the display.

"You gonna get that?" Flack asks walking up to her.

"No."

"Does it have to do with where you were?"

"Not really." Vanessa says knowing it's probably a lie. "We need to talk. Let's go into my office."

"Ok." Flack says following her to her office.

Vanessa's office

"I know I've been acting a little weird around you. I'm sorry about that. Its just…"

"Just what?" Flack asks.

"Its just that I've been thinking…maybe this isn't going to work between us."

"This is about the other night when we went to my apartment, isn't it? I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Its not about you. It's not your fault. I have trust issues particularly with men." Flack sits down to hear the rest.

"You asking me to come in triggered those issues. I know you don't deserve that. You've shown me time and time again that I could trust you …its just that…"

"Trusting something or someone too much can cause you to get hurt." Flack finishes. "I understand that."

"You do?"

"Yeah and I ain't going to walk away so don't try to push me away." Flack says with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding, Don." Vanessa says returning the smile.

"No problem."

Vanessa suddenly remembers the other thing that she needs to talk to him about involving Eric.

"There's one other thing I have to talk to you about and I don't think you could be as understanding."

"What is it?"

"I…" Vanessa starts but is interrupted when Danny knocks on the door and walks in.

"Need to borrow Flack here for a moment."

"Uh sure go ahead."

"Isn't what you were going to say important?" Flack asks sending a disapproving glare in Danny's general direction.

"No…it can wait."

And wait it did. Weeks had passed by and Vanessa had yet to talk to Flack. Partly because they were both busy with their collective cases and the other part because she didn't feel it was the right time to tell him.

Funny how time is when you have to tell someone you care for about a lapse of judgment on your part. No time felt like a right time then.

"We got a break in the case." Flack says triumphantly. Vanessa looks up from her desk.

"Does it involve who killed Angela and shot her family?"

"Actually it was two different people."

"Who shot the family?"

"Take a guess."

"I have no idea." Vanessa admits.

"It was our victim. It was Angela."

"Are you serious? How did you discover that?"

"Neighbor reported seeing a young woman matching Angela's description climbing out of a bedroom window with a gun in hand."

"Its been weeks why hadn't they come forward earlier?"

"Out on vacation." Flack shrugs her shoulders.

"That still doesn't explain why Angela's door was kicked in and Alexis claiming it was an intruder."

"Got an explanation for that." Hawkes says walking into the room.

"I pulled DNA from the pieces of wood collected at the scene. They came back to the father. He was trying to kick in her door. Vanessa was right he was abusive."

"Which would also explain why she would shoot him." Vanessa says.

"She probably shot the others to make it look like some stranger did it." Hawkes says.

"If Alexis was in on it she could face charges."

"What about murder?" Hawkes asks.

"You think that she could have killed her own sister?" Vanessa asks.

"She didn't." Flack says. "Wilma Weathers did."

"Who is she?" Vanessa asks.

"The mother of Angela's longtime boy friend."

"I didn't think she had a boyfriend."

"Neither did the parents."

"She admitted to killing her?"

"In front of witnesses. She's in interrogation room 4."

Interrogation Room

"Wilma Weathers is it?" Vanessa asks sitting down with a file in hand.

"Yeah. You can to book me for murder?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to tell me, for the record, what you did."

"You new at the whole cop thing aren't you?" Wilma asks.

"You could say that. So tell me."

"I killed the brat."

"I'm having a hard time believing that Ms. Weathers. Why would someone like you want to kill an innocent girl like Angela Williams?" Vanessa asks knowing that Angela was far from innocent.

"She wasn't innocent. That brat tried to bait my son into marrying her. Pretending she was smart to reel him in."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Didn't you hear… she wasn't so innocent. A mother can always tell when things are not what they seem especially when it comes to their children." Wilma says. "Do you have any kids, detective?"

"A daughter."

"Yeah well take care of her now while she's little. Make sure she doesn't turn out like a no good waste of space."

"You're very active in your community, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"So you probably saw a lot of Angela."

"Sadly yes. All over my boy. She was shameless."

"She was study to be a doctor, Ms. Weathers."

"It was all a game to trap my son." Wilma says.

"It was no game. She was saving to pay for medical school."

"Says you. No self-respected girl would strip for money."

"She was only a waitress working to reach her dream." Vanessa says.

"Don't tell me you buy that story her parents threw at you. She was nothing more that a no good gold digger."

"The evidence doesn't lie. Like people do."

"Well aren't you wise beyond your years. Your baby girl should be proud of you." Wilma says.

"She's seventeen. Not really a baby anymore."

"I see…I see why you're so intent on making Angela the innocent one in all of this."

"And why is that, Ms. Weathers?" Vanessa asks.

"Because you were just like her when you were younger. You should be ashamed of yourself and your sinful ways."

"We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about what you did and how you'll be paying for it the rest of your life."

"I'm being punished for doing everything I could to protect my son from a sinful girl." Wilma says, and then pauses before continuing, "It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

"Corinthians 13:7" Vanessa says.

"I'm surprised that someone like you would know it. Even so it doesn't take the delight I feel now that the miserable little brat is gone."

"Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth." Vanessa quotes. "Take her away."

The officer in the room handcuffs the woman and leads her out of the room. Vanessa stays sitting down staring at the file in her hands.

"Angela was innocent." She repeats out loud to no one.

Vanessa stays in the room for a few more minutes then slowly leaves the room.

"…so there I was a few feet away when …Bam! The thing exploded and I was completely soaked from head to toe." The man relayed to the rest of the officers.

"You telling the soda story again, Johnson?" Flack asks walking up to the group of officers.

"It's a classic."

"Sure it is." Flack says sitting at his desk.

"Well how about you telling us a story to pass the time."

"Don't you guys have work to do?"

"Slow day. So what do you have for us?" The officer asks.

"I got nothing."

"Ya got be kidding. Ever since you've been seeing Vanessa you haven't been sharing any stories with us. She must have you well-trained huh Flack?" The officer asks as the others laugh.

"Yeah my buddy here can catch a Frisbee in his teeth." Danny says patting Flack on the shoulder.

Cemetery – Sometime later

Flack passes several headstones before spotting a figure dressed in black staring down at a red marble tombstone. He placed his hand on her shoulder once he got within distance of her.

"They didn't come." Was the first thing that came out of Vanessa's mouth when she felt his familiar touch.

"They must have known it was today. Didn't they make the funeral arrangements?"

"I made them. I paid for all of it. All they had to do was show up." Vanessa says solemnly, a single tear fell down her already tear-stained face.

"How long have you been here?"

"Several hours." Vanessa admits. "They never came to say goodbye."

"Come on let's get you home."

"That's the last place I want to be."

"Why?" Flack asks.

"No one's there. Lexie moved into the dorms on campus. It's just me. And I don't feel like going home to an empty apartment just to be confronted with thoughts about how things should not have happened the way they did. About how much it pain she must have gone through."

"We can go eat somewhere or do whatever you want."

"Sounds good, Casanova." Vanessa says with a smile as she wiped away her tears. "You know what to say to make me feel better."

"Can't be labeled a Casanova without knowing how to make a lady feel better, can't I?" Flack says receiving a playful punch in the arm from Vanessa.

"Maybe saying nothing at all is best." Vanessa says.

Crime Lab

"Hey Stella." Lindsay says knocking on Stella's door.

"Hey, what's up?

"I needed to ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead." Stella says motioning for Lindsay to take a seat.

* * *

**Pretty big things are coming up in the next few chapters so keep on reading and reviewing. Anything can happen at this point, as this story gets closer to ending. But that's all for now. I'll update soon. Please send me your reviews. I like to know what you guys think of the story so far.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	56. Without a Doubt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

"I wanted to ask you …how do you do it?" Lindsay asks confusing Stella.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"How do you remain objective when you feel you are get too close to a case?"

"I don't know quite how to answer that because there is no way to remain completely objective, Lindsay." Stella says, and then asks, "What brought this on?"

"I was just going over some cold cases and …"

"It brought up old wounds?"

"Yeah. I promised myself that I would not let what happened effect me again…I don't know, Stella. It's hard to detach myself from these cases." Lindsay says with a sigh.

"That just means you're human. It can motivate you to finish the case."

"There was another reason I stopped by. I wanted to talk to you about Vanessa."

Vanessa's apartment – Outside her door

"Thanks. I feel so much better, Don."

"Ya should you got all my money." Flack says.

"Don't be such a sore loser. I beat you fair and square." Vanessa says pulling out the newly acquired money out of her pocket and counting it in order to further annoy Flack.

"It wasn't fair. You cheated."

"You charging me with something you big burly policeman?"

"Last time I tell you anything about my day." Flack says jokingly.

"I heard what happened with that suspect."

"Don't wanna talk about it." Flack says.

"Fair enough. You want to come in?"

"I can't. Got a couple of things to take care of." Flack says.

"Oh ok." Vanessa says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Flack turns to leave when Vanessa stops him.

"If you need anything….just call me." Vanessa says touching his cheek.

"Thanks." Flack says sincerely. Vanessa watches him go.

"Aww is that the boy toy?"

Vanessa turns around to see Misty coming out of the shadowed corner of the hallway.

"How's that bruise? Come back for more, mattress?"

"Do so and I'll have to amend my complaint against you."

"Don't forget to add in there that you came to my apartment. Don't want to leave out that juicy detail." Vanessa says.

"You think you're so smart, huh? I can destroy you without using the justice system …well not directly anyway."

"What are you saying, Misty?" Vanessa asks curiously.

"You're a smart girl why don't you figure that out." Misty says pushing past Vanessa and walking out of sight.

Various thoughts and answers come to Vanessa's mind and all of them mean big trouble for her.

She shakes her head as she opens the door and walks in. She pushes the play button on her answering machine as she walks buy it.

_"You have 8 messages."_

_"Message One: Hey Ness, its me Eric. Seems like you've been avoiding me. Just thought I call anyway. Lexie went by my place yesterday. She said you've been kind of distant. Well guess you're not there or don't want to answer. So yeah bye."_

_"Message Two: Hey Ness. Me again. Look we agreed not to talk about it but…we also agreed that we get along better so please call me back."_

_"Message Three: Hey Vanessa its Tori. Just calling to remind you about tomorrow. My flight arrives at three. Can't wait to see you. Say hi to my niece for me."_ Vanessa smiles as she searches through her refrigerator for something to eat.

_"Message Four: Hey Mom. Thought I let you know. I'll be at the movies with Mike. I don't know why I'm telling you, but okay. Love you, Mom. Bye."_

"How considerate of her." Vanessa says out loud. "But did she take the pepper spray I gave her?"

_"Message Five: Hey mom. It's me again. Just so you know I did remember to take the pepper spray with me. Not that I'm gonna need it. In case you were wondering as you heard my first message. Well bye mom the movie is going to start."_

"She knows me so well." Vanessa says sitting down to eat.

_"Message Six: Hi mija. This is your mom. You must be busy to not be answering your phone. Be careful over there. I worry about you sometimes. Don't forget that your sister is going over there. I don't want to hear that you left her by herself at the airport. I'll call you again later to remind you, mija. You better not forget. I love you, mija. Bye."_

"I won't forget, mom." Vanessa continues to eat. "Now bring on the next message."

_"Message Seven: Hey its Ray. Whoa I rhymed…"_ Vanessa rolls her eyes. _"…What was I gonna say …oh yeah mom told me to remind you about picking up the monster…ouch stop it Tori…yes mom I telling Vanessa right now…Anyways that's all I'm calling to tell you. So later, Vanessa."_

"He never stops." Vanessa says hearing Tori shouting in background as he is talking. "Who needs background music when ya got that?"

_"Message Eight: This is Doctor Sandra Reyes down at the Woman's Clinic. I was hoping to talk to you about the results of the tests we took. I don't feel comfortable discussing this on your answering machine. But I guess I have no choice seeing as how I haven't been able to contact you in the last couple of days. You missed your 4:30 appointment today by the way…"_

Vanessa mentally kicks herself.

_"…Before the machine cuts me off I just like to say Congratulations! You're pregnant! I hope this comes as good news to you and your spouse. If you need anything let me know. You know where to reach me."_ Vanessa spits out the food in her mouth.

_"End of messages."_ It takes Vanessa awhile to fully digest the news.

"I'm pregnant…again." Vanessa says, "I'm so going to hurt Eric." Vanessa takes out the tape from the answering machine and replaces it with another tape. She grabs her keys and walks out of the apartment.

Crime Lab – The next day

"What's all the commotion about?" Hawkes asks walking into the building.

"Commotion, Hawkes? You been watching old movies or something?" Danny asks with a smirk on his face.

"A woman was found dead this morning." Stella says solemnly.

"Thought it be something big."

"The woman that was murdered lodged a complaint against Vanessa. And was last seen coming out of the police station to add to that complaint."

"So she's a suspect?"

"The only known suspect according to Department Director over there." Stella says point over her shoulder to the director talking to Mac a few feet away.

"Is she here yet?" Hawkes asks

"Not yet, but when she does get here she'll bump into a bunch of reporters gathering out front." Danny says.

"No kidding. Saw them on my way in."

Crime Scene

"All I got to say is ouch." Adam says taking the pictures of the body.

"I bet she said the same thing." Lindsay says observing the body. The woman, Misty, was pinned to a moldy part of the wall by a wooden stake. The stake pierce straight through her heart effectively pinning her to the wall.

"Seems a bit much for one woman."

"If you would have met her you wouldn't think so." Lindsay says taking a sample of the blood on the stake. "No fingerprints on the stake or anything else. Killer must have been wearing gloves."

"Hey Montana." Danny says causing Lindsay to turn around. "You're off the case."

"Who says?"

"The director. Says you're emotionally involved. That's at least what he told Mac."

"Fine. Adam's taking pictures. My bags of evidence are over there." Lindsay says walking away.

"You ain't gonna help me take this back to the car."

"I'm off the case. Remember." Lindsay says walking towards her car.

Crime Lab – outside

No sooner does Vanessa gets closer to the building that she is suddenly assault by a horde of reporters firing off questions she didn't understand.

"Why did you do it?"

"Is this payback for the complaint against you?"

"How will you plea? Guilty or not guilty?"

At the rate they were firing off questions, it was difficult to get any answer from them. Vanessa pushed past them without answering anything.

Vanessa breathes a fresh breath of relief after escaping the mob of reporters. Well that's before she runs into the department director.

"I take it you heard the news this morning?" The man asks.

"I was a little under the weather but I have no doubt that you will tell me anyway."

"I don't like that snappy attitude of yours. It's no wonder why you're in such deep trouble. I'd fire you if my supervisor wasn't so fond of you."

"I appreciate the consideration." Vanessa says sarcastically.

"All sarcasm aside, you'll need to answer a few questions."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Not here. Interrogation Room."

"Would you mind first tell me what this is about?"

"Misty Collins was found brutally murdered this morning." He says, "This way please." Vanessa stays frozen in place. The look on her face is hard to distinguish.

Interrogation Room – Hours Later

"For the eleventh time, I didn't kill Misty." Vanessa says to the men in the room. The FBI agent had decided to join in on the interrogation.

"But you've been trained to kill haven't you?"

"Wasn't aware that cops were train to kill." Vanessa says.

"That's not what I mean, Ms. Villanueva." The director says. "I'm referring to your past as a gang member." The director's words spark an interest in the Agent Peterson as he listens intently.

"That's what it is …the past. It should have no basis on what I do now."

"Unless it was you who committed the heinous murder."

"Just because she lodge a complaint against me doesn't give me enough of a motive to kill her."

"What about stealing your husband away? Is that enough of a motive for you?" The director asks.

"She didn't steal him away from me."

"That's not what I heard you say to Stella not too long ago."

"If I remember correctly it was a private conversation."

"How private could it be if the door was left open?" The director asks.

"Look I didn't kill her and you have nothing to prove that I did."

"What about this photo?" The director says showing her a close-up shot of the body. "The message I'm thinking you wrote says 'She has no heart and no soul taking what doesn't belong to her.' The note is signed WW."

"It doesn't prove I did it."

"But it does link this murder to the serial murders. All done by the same woman. Linking you to them as well." Agent Peterson says.

"It probably was the same woman, but that woman wasn't me."

"Answer me this: where you around 10:00 to 4:00 this morning."

"I was out."

"Care to elaborate."

Danny walks into the observation room.

"How's it going?" Danny asks.

"Not too good." Stella replies. Flack keeps his eyes glued to the scene on the other side of the glass mirror.

"I was at my ex-husband's apartment." Vanessa says slowly glancing at the two-way mirror knowing that Flack was on the other end of it.

"For the whole time?" Agent Peterson asks.

"For about two hours then he walked me back home."

"He walked you back home?"

"Yes. His apartment building is near mine." Vanessa states.

Her admission surprises Flack. She never told him that her ex-husband lived so close to her.

"I find it hard to believe that you would live close to each other."

"It's for Lexie's benefit, not mine or even his. We agreed on getting apartment within walking distance of each other so Lexie won't have to commute to far away."

"Moving on, when did you arrive back at your apartment?" The director asks.

"It was about 12:30."

"What did you do then?"

"I went to sleep and didn't leave my apartment until 8:45 this morning. Which was five hours ago."

"I'm well aware of the time, Ms. Villanueva, but we are not done just yet." The director says. "When was the last time you saw the victim?"

"Last night." Vanessa admits knowing it would do nothing to help her case.

"When you killed her?" The director says more than asks.

"No. She came by my apartment around 9 p.m. She was alive when she left."

"According to you."

"According to the doorman that watched her leave. I have his number if you like to call him." Vanessa says confidently.

"No, that won't be necessary at this point. You may go for now." Vanessa gets up and leaves.

"You think she did it?" Agent Peterson asks.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

**That's all I'm leaving you with for now. I have a paper to finish and I have been putting it off to finish this chapter. Well anyways I'll update when I can. I should start organizing my updates to fit a particular pattern, but my schedule is kind of busy with school and stuff. So yeah. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the chapter.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient85**


	57. Connections

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

"Vanessa, can we talk for a minute?" Flack asks catching up to her in the hallway.

"Its about what I told them in there, right?" Vanessa asks still keeping the same pace.

"Why didn't you tell me that Eric lived near your apartment?"

"I wanted to avoid this."

"Will ya stop walking for a minute here?" Flack asks.

"I can't I have to pick up my little sister from the airport."

"Then I'll go with you. Gives us time to talk." Flack says.

"I don't feel like talking, Don, and don't you have cases to finish?"

"They can wait. This can't."

"I have a lot on my mind lately. I can't deal with…" Vanessa steadies herself against the wall to recover from her sudden dizzy spell.

"Vanessa you okay?"

"Yeah. We'll talk about it all later. I have to pick up my sister."

"Don't think you should be driving like that." Flack says. "I'll drive."

"I'm fine I don't need a chauf…" Flack catches her before she collapses all the way to the floor. Lindsay was passing by when she sees Vanessa collapse in Flack's arms. She rushes to Vanessa's side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she was feeling dizzy and then she just fainted."

"Vanessa, Vanessa. Wake up!" Lindsay calls gently shaking her in an effort to wake her up. Danny and Stella soon join them.

"She said something about picking up her sister at the airport."

"She has a steady pulse." Stella says checking Vanessa's pulse. "We'll take her to a doctor and you can go get your sister." Lindsay heads to the airport as the others take Vanessa to the department's doctor.

Airport

"How is Vanessa?" A girl around fourteen years old asks walking up to meet Lindsay. Her face and smile gave away the family resemblance. The wavy shoulder-length blond hair was unique to her.

"She'll be fine."

"Is that something you told yourself or is it based on fact?"

"I called. She's fine." Lindsay says. "You cut your hair."

"Yeah. Took too long to wash."

"Where are you're bags?"

"Was I supposed to bring bags?" Tori asks.

"Guess not. Let's go." Lindsay says.

"Just so you know, Mom heard about Vanessa. Ray left it on speaker. What a dork."

"Like she wasn't going to find out anyway." Lindsay says then pauses before continuing. "So you got a week off of school?"

"Yeah. Came to see what was up with Vanessa."

"She's in a lot of trouble."

"That's not anything new. She and Veronica used to get into a lot of trouble." Tori says.

Crime Lab - Morgue

"Look I'm fine, Sid. Can I just go?" Vanessa asks sliding off the table. "Being on these tables gives me the creeps."

"Yeah go ahead, but take it easy."

"I will." Vanessa says walking out of the room only to be bombarded with a group of people waiting for her not all of them friendly.

"I wanted to make sure this was not one of your attempts to escape murder charges." The director says.

"Glad you were so concern for my health."

"Don't even think about playing the sick card." The director says then walks away before anyone can respond.

"Are you alright?" Stella says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Was just feeling a little lightheaded." Vanessa says.

"Mac told me to tell you that you have the rest of the day off. Go get some rest." Stella says patting Vanessa on the arm before walking down the hall.

"I can take you home." Flack says walking up to her. "We don't have to talk."

"We need to." Vanessa says giving Flack the keys to her car.

Alleyway

"Nice job. You might as well have just signed her death warrant." Eric says.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie says crossing her arms in front of her.

"You took out Misty Collins."

"You called me out of a meeting with the head of the Italian Mob for this?"

"So it was you, wasn't it?"

"Why would I waste my time on a piece of trash like that? Plus I was asked not to interfere."

"By who?" Eric asks.

"By Vanessa herself."

"She talked to you?"

"The other day. Oh and I heard what happened you idiot." Cassie says.

"Just tell me if you did or not."

"Clean out your ears, Cousin. I told you I didn't interfere. For the dorks in the front row that means no." Cassie says.

"Fine."

"Now let me get back." Cassie pushes past him. Eric stops her.

"We still have a deal, right?"

"I never back out on a deal. But if it turns out that you got some ulterior motive. You better prepared for payback."

"I would expect no less." Eric says with a smirk. Cassie leaves.

Vanessa's apartment

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you that. I didn't want to hurt …"

"Don't I've heard it all before." Flack gets up and heads toward the door.

"Don, wait I…"

"Do you remember what happened?" Flack asks. Vanessa doesn't say anything. "Then we got nothing more to talk about."

"Will you just listen to me?"

"I shouldn't feel as bad as I do. We agreed to take things slow and see other people in the meantime."

"Just stay and talk to me."

"Take care of yourself, Vanessa." Flack says leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nice job, Nessa." Tori says walking into the room.

"I don't need your commentary, Victoria."

"Is that any way to talk to your guest?"

"Your not a guest, you're my sister." Vanessa says.

"What was all that about?" Tori asks

"I thought you were listening in on the conversation. Gee looks like you're slipping, little sister."

"I was listening to Lexie's music. Didn't hear it all."

"I'll tell you later."

"Speaking of Lexie, can I borrow this shirt?" Tori asks lifting up one of Lexie's shirts.

"Go ahead. She won't mind." Tori walks into the other room to put it on and comes back out.

"What is there to do in this city?"

"What do want to do? I have the rest of the day off."

"You're supposed to rest." Tori reminds

"I'm fine I …" Vanessa is interrupted by a knock on the door. She checks the small peephole before answering the door with a sigh.

"What do you want?" Vanessa asks.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay." Eric says holding a bag

"And who told you I wasn't." Vanessa asks

"I did." Tori admits.

"Why did you do that?" Vanessa says ushering in Eric before forcefully closing the door.

"He asked about you when I answered the phone and I told him. Didn't know it was a secret."

"Its not." Vanessa says. Tori walk over to sit on the couch. She casually looks out the window and sees three men walking towards the apartment building.

"I got you a few things." Eric says putting a brown paper bag on the counter.

"Like what?"

"I got some of your favorite frozen dinners. Some vitamins I got from the drug store. And a couple more things." Eric says showing the items to her as he lists them.

"Hey why are there three guys that look like they just walked off the set of 'The Sopranos' heading into your apartment building?"

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asks heading to the window to see. "Eric, why did you bring the Italian mob to my doorstep? Tori is here."

"I didn't bring them."

"I'm not scared." Tori says

"Go to Lexie's room and watch cartoons or something. Stay there until I say so."

"Who made you the boss of me? And I don't watch cartoons."

"Mom did. While you're here now please go and lock the door behind you." Vanessa says. Tori grudgingly obeys walking into Lexie's room.

"What are you going to do if they come in here?"

"Are you scared? What kind of question is that coming from the boss of the Mendez Crime Family?"

"It's just a question and I'm not scared."

"Sure seems like you are."

"Well I'm …" A loud knock on the door interrupts Eric. He makes a move to answer it.

"What are you crazy?" Vanessa asks in a hushed voice.

"Now who's the scared one?" Eric asks.

"Shut up and answer the door."

Eric opens the door and in walks three men in suits.

"Well, well if it isn't the Mendez Crime Boss answering the lady's door."

"What can I do for you boys?" Vanessa asks in mock confidence.

"We're here to see you about Collins' murder."

"Why for?"

"The Collins girl was a really good 'friend' of our boss and he ain't to pleased that she's dead or that you were the one to kill her."

"Your boss thinks I killed her?"

"Yeah and the reason he hasn't had you killed is because you got angels looking out for ya."

"Well tell him that I wasn't the one that killed your boss' toy."

"He ain't going to believe you just like that."

"Tell him she was with me the entire night." Eric says walking in front of Vanessa. "Tell your boss that I'll meet with him tomorrow to discuss it and other pending business."

"Will do, Mendez." The men file out of the apartment and close the door behind them.

"Why did you do that for?" Vanessa asks forcefully turning him to face her.

"They were here to kill you, Ness."

"But they'll kill you if they think your lying to them."

"Better me than you."

"You're an idiot you know that." Vanessa says walking towards the brown bag that Eric brought for her.

"Is it safe?" Tori asks sticking her head out from behind the door.

"Yeah." Vanessa answers sticking one of the dinners in the microwave.

"What are we having?"

"I don't know about you but I'm having spinach lasagna."

"Gross." Tori says looking at the box. "Mom told me she would only eat this kind of stuff when she was pregnant."

"Yeah so?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you? No wonder Mom was freaking out about you fainting."

"You'd make a great detective, Tori." Vanessa says sarcastically.

"I thought you two were separated."

"Not anymore." Eric says playfully putting an arm around Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa shrugs off his arm and elbows him in the stomach.

"Cut it out, Eric."

"Ouch, I was only joking."

"Well the joke wasn't funny." Vanessa says taking her dinner out of the microwave. "Tori go ahead on and order a pizza for you to eat."

"Can I have breadsticks and pasta?"

"Order whatever you like after all Eric is going to be paying for it." Vanessa says with a smirk.

"Try not to burn a whole through my wallet." Eric says

"Can't make any promises. I'm very hungry."

"Didn't you eat on the plane just a few minutes ago?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah so?"

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Vanessa says walking to the table to sit down.

The Director's Office

He walks into his office to see a man sitting at his desk was a serious facial expression.

"Inspector Rodriguez? What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The director asks nervously.

"You know very well why I'm here. Now please take a seat. There are matters we must discuss concerning Ms. Villanueva."

"What is there to discuss?" The director asks.

"How about your treatment of her as of late? You have been berating her since news of this heinous murder broke out."

"I…I was just following the evidence. It all points to her." The director says nervously.

"Leave the evidence examination to Detective Taylor and his team. Your job is to keep the department in good standing with the public and your constant attack on one of our own is not the way to do it."

"How objective can Taylor's team be when they work with our prime suspect?"

"Ms. Villanueva is no longer your prime suspect. Her alibi is solid. She couldn't have killed her."

"She could have hired someone to…"

"Enough! Keep to your duties and let the CSIs do their jobs. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good now I have several things to do. I'll be expecting a report back from you in a few hours."

"Yes sir."

"And remember to avoid badgering Ms. Villanueva. She is in her right to file charges against you for defamation of character, if need be." Inspector Rodriguez says leaving the office.

"That doesn't change the fact that I believe she is guilty." The director says out loud.

Layout Room

"Hey, thought the director took you off the case." Stella asks. She enters the room.

"I was put back on by his supervisor." Lindsay says looking at the photos of the body.

"Inspector Rodriguez, huh?" Stella says. "Hope you don't mind Mac and I taking over your case. Well sort of."

"Its fine."

"In that case, what have you found?"

"Nothing useful." Lindsay says staring at the same photo.

"Did you know her Lindsay?" Stella asks a little concerned.

"Can't say I had the displeasure. But I know she didn't make my sister's life any better."

"Maybe you shouldn't work the case."

"I can handle it, Stella." Lindsay says.

"If you can't…"

"You'd be the first person I tell." Lindsay says looking up at Stella.

Vanessa's Apartment – The next day

Vanessa walks into the living room area to see Eric asleep on the couch. She walks over to him and hits him over the head with one of the couch cushions.

"Ow what was that for?"

"I thought you had left last night."

"I didn't want them to back and catch you guys defenseless."

"We're not actually all that defenseless. I have a gun under my bed."

"What if they came in and kidnapped your sister to hold her for ransom or something?" Eric asks.

"I'd wish them luck. Tori isn't exactly easy to deal with. They probably have her back on my doorstep within an hour."

"Hey! I'm not that annoying!" Tori says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You have super-sonic ears or what?" Vanessa asks.

"I do when people talk about me."

"Yeah. Well I have to go to work. Will you make something for Tori to eat?"

"Why me?" Eric asks.

"If you're going to be here you might as well make yourself useful."

"Don't you go to work at 9?"

"I have to stop somewhere first."

Mac's office

"You're here early." Stella says walking into his office.

"Never left. Spent the entire time reviewing the cases. Seems Agent Peterson is right in believing that there is a connection between the serials and the Collins murder."

"But do you think Vanessa is capable of killing all those people?" Stella asks.

"Everyone is capable of killing. It's the morals we hold that prevent us from acting on our capacities. And to answer your question: no I don't think Vanessa did any of it."

"The director sure doesn't think so." Stella says.

"Well he's the only one."

"Don't forget the FBI agent."

"I made it a point not to leave them out."

"That's wise." Stella says.

Cemetery

Vanessa stares at the elegant headstone that bears Angela's name and the quote that was found in her room.

"That was her favorite, you know." Vanessa turns to see Alexis, Angela's sister, standing there.

"I know."

"Thank you for everything you did for her and at least she was able to be laid to rest with the dignity she deserved."

"I understand why you didn't come. You were afraid."

"What makes you think I was afraid?"

"You can't fool me I know more about this than you think." Vanessa says.

"Were you a victim of abuse?"

"No."

"Then you can't possibly know what its like."

"The pain you feel thinking you could have avoided the whole incident if only you were a better person. Thinking that you deserved the pain being inflicted on you. Thinking that everyone would treat you the same so caring about others would only bring you pain. I don't have to have been a victim of domestic violence to know what that kind of pain is like."

"Angela wanted to end it all. Which is why she shot us. I don't blame her. I wanted out too. She got her out." Alexis says looking at the grave. "I didn't."

"There are places that could help you."

"You did your job. Don't worry about me." Alexis says giving one last look at the grave before leaving.

* * *

"Vanessa, you and Hawkes have a 419 down at Willy's Steakhouse. Flack is at the scene now." Mac says handing the slip to Hawkes. 

Vanessa and Hawkes head to their scene.

Crime Scene

"The victim is Hector Rons, 38 year old. Regular customer, big on the T-Bone steaks." Flack says.

"Appears to be in a state of shock the way his eyes and mouth are wide open." Hawkes concludes.

"Or signs of a special all you can eat on T-Bone steaks." Vanessa comments taking pictures of the body and the surrounding area.

"That's for you to decide" Flack says.

"What no steak jokes, Flack?" Hawkes asks.

"All taped out." Flack says as he goes to question the owner and customers.

"What's going on with him?"

"I have no idea... I'm almost done with the pictures. Can you stay here and collect statements with Flack? I can take the evidence back to the lab."

"Uh sure." Hawkes says gathering evidence around the body. Vanessa opts to venture around the room for any trace of a struggle or evidence left at the scene.

* * *

**That's all for now people. The director got in trouble! Please leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter. I made it a lot longer so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update later in the week or early next week.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	58. Surprising Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

Lindsay never really had many positive experiences with relationships. Yes she dated her fair share of guys, but it was never anything serious. Part of it was her fault. She was never comfortable getting too close with men because in her mind it would lead to emotional pain.

The events of her past fueled that hesitance to commit. She didn't want to get hurt like Veronica had all those years ago. What Lindsay had trouble reconciling with was the fact that Veronica was able to put away those fears and find the man of her dreams. A man who was nothing like the man that nearly killed them both.

Two of her sisters had found someone in the midst of traumatic events. Of course Vanessa's relationship with Eric is strained to say the least. But the truth was that they spent a significant amount of time happy.

Happy. That's all Lindsay ever wanted to be. From a little girl she had it all planned out. She would find the man she would spend the rest of her life with and they would be happy forever. That dream ended when she realized that some men couldn't be trusted. That some men were violent and harsh. That some men were not worth the tears one cries. That some men only caused pain.

The trouble was that the boyfriends she dated did not fit the "bad guy" category she created for men outside her family. They were kind, caring, and comfortable to be around. But she just didn't feel like she could handle it.

Funny how that is, huh. You meet men with the basic idea that all men are likely to hurt you, but when they don't you are left confused. Telling yourself that something must be wrong with them. That they can't possibly be wonderful, caring partners.

Lindsay wouldn't classify this problem as a difficulty trusting men but rather a difficulty trusting herself to have a healthy relationship without waiting for the other shoe to drop. She didn't want to get hurt so she wouldn't put herself in the position where she could get hurt. One thing she tended to do in relationships was over think.

She feared that Danny would catch on and leave. Proving her theory that she was bound to get hurt by a man she cared about. Lindsay hoped that day would never arrive. Yet she always did wonder.

"We got the results to the blood on the stake came back to the victim."

"No surprised there."

"The surprising thing was the sample of blood at the end of the stake also came back as the victim."

"Not if she struggled with the attacker." Lindsay says.

"The stake was roughly 10 feet long."

"From what I saw at the scene it was only 2 feet long."

"The other 8 feet went through the wall. Adam and I pulled it out when we got the victim down."

"In that case it wasn't a stake, but a wooden pole. The killer had to be really strong or had help."

"I'm lean towards having help. I found a machine at the scene that could have been used. No prints though so its just a theory."

"Theories are good." Lindsay says with a smile.

"You know what else is good? Italian food down at Anton's. What do you say?"

"Sounds good."

"Good we can go after shift."

Stella's office

Vanessa knocks on the open door. Stella looks up from her desk.

"Hey Vanessa. Are you feeling any better?" Stella asks.

"Thats kind of why I came."

"Go ahead." Stella says motioning her to sit. Vanessa takes a seat.

"I was going to wait a few days before I told you or Mac, but I don't think it would be possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant?"

"From what I gather about five weeks give or take a week."

"By your tone I can assume that it wasn't planned."

"Nothing in my life ever is." Vanessa says. "Drinking didn't help."

"It never does."

"Don't get me wrong I don't have a drinking problem. I have a stupidity problem."

"Why do you say that?"

"I agreed to having a few drinks with Eric. Not my best move." Vanessa says "I mean I always wanted another baby, but…"

"This was something you weren't anticipating."

"Yeah. I mean it's been about 17 years."

"I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Stella."

Restaurant – Back Room

"Well, Mendez, that's a pretty good story you told, but I'm afraid I don't believe you."

"Too bad cuz it's the truth." Eric says to the man standing in front of him.

"Ya don't want to get me mad. It could mean trouble for you and your boys over there." The man says pointing to Eric's guards.

"I'm not trying to get you mad. You asked a question and I answered it. Vanessa didn't kill Misty. She was with me at the time."

"Thought you two were separated."

"We are. She just came by to visit." Eric says leaving out the reason behind her visit.

"Ah so she came by to 'visit'."

"It wasn't like that. We're friends for Lexie's sake."

"And how is that daughter of yours?"

"She's fine."

"It's a shame she'll have to go without her father." The man says callously.

Crime Lab

"What do you got for me, Adam?"

"The substance you found in the victim's mouth came back as steak sauce. The cheap kind."

"That's no surprise. The guy liked his steaks."

"I prefer chicken." Adam says. "What about you?"

"I'm a vegetarian. So my answer is neither."

"Oh."

"Let me know when you're done with the rest of my evidence."

"Will do." Adam says getting back to work. Vanessa leaves.

"Hey what did you find?" Hawkes asks meeting her in the hallway.

"It was a cheap steak sauce. Other than that nothing's coming up."

"I'll check the clothes the victim was wearing, maybe we'll come up with something." Hawkes says.

"I'm going to see if Flack has anything new on his end." Vanessa says.

"Alright."

Vanessa heads down the hallway in search of Flack. She finds him at his desk talking to his fellow officers.

"Hate to break up the party, but I have to talk to you." Vanessa says interrupting the conversation the officers were having.

"Go ahead, Flack. The boss is calling you." One of the officers says sarcastically.

"Its about the case." Vanessa says.

"What about the case?" Flack asks when they are a few feet away from the other officers.

"Hawkes and I are coming up empty. Do you have anything new?"

"Just that I don't think I'll be eating at any steakhouse any time soon." Flack says. "How about we go out to Anton's, best Italian food in the area?"

"I don't think I heard you right. You want to go somewhere with me?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"I thought you were avoiding me after what I told you." Vanessa says.

"I was confused and needed time to think."

"Hope ya didn't hurt yourself with all the brain power you used, Casanova."

"Ha-ha."

"Anton's sounds fine." Vanessa says. "So will we be doubling with Lindsay and Danny?"

"Didn't know they were going."

"Lindsay told me."

"If ya want but go easy on the food. A cop doesn't get paid enough."

"Cheap." Vanessa says, "You're the one that wants to go to Anton's. I'd be happy just ordering a pizza."

"Then lets do that."

"Nice try, Flack. We're going to Anton's." Vanessa says poking him in the chest. "I have to go. A certain someone left nice pile of statements on my desk."

"I'll come by your office after shift."

"I'll be waiting." Vanessa says with a smile as Flack heads back to his desk. She could hear the other men ask Flack something as she heads out of earshot.

Restaurant – Alleyway (night time)

"Should we leave him here?" A man asks

"Where do you want to take him? I ain't lugging his unconscious body all over New York."

"Then you suggest we leave him here. What about the cops? The boss ain't gonna be happy if the cops come knocking on his door."

"How about we drop him off at his girl's door. You know the girl that ran the Miscreants when Cassie took that vacation with the boss."

"You talking about Vanessa. You must be crazy if you think I'm going there."

"Seems like the big bad Alan is scared of country girl from Texas."

"I ain't scared of nothing." Alan says.

"Prove it." The other man says.

Anton's Restaurant

"Got some appetite, huh plant girl?" Danny says to Vanessa.

"I was hungry. So sue me."

"The owners will when they find out you ate all their food." Danny says

"Ha-ha. You didn't exactly eat like a bird."

"I'd say he ate more like Big Bird." Lindsay says finishing her salad.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side."

"Who says?" Lindsay challenges.

"That bracelet I bought you does." Danny says pointing to the bracelet Lindsay is wearing.

"You're buying her affections, Messer?" Vanessa asks.

"Could say the same thing to Flack about that necklace you're wearing."

"It was a birthday gift." Vanessa lies.

"Yeah so was the bracelet." Danny says sarcastically.

"Whatever, Messer." Vanessa says. "I'm ready to go. How about you Linds?" Vanessa stands up

"Not quite done."

"Not when you eat at a turtle's pace." Vanessa says. "How about you Flack? You coming?"

"Yeah I'm done." Flack says getting up.

"See you guys tomorrow."

Vanessa and Flack walk down the busy sidewalk in relative silence, save for, Flack's occasional jokes.

"Hey would you be able to give me a ride to work tomorrow? Lexie is taking my car to show Tori around the city. Hope my sister doesn't corrupt Lexie." Vanessa says interrupting Flack.

"Yeah sure."

"I interrupted you go ahead…you were saying something about a clown…"

"Oh yeah…."

The rest of the trip to Vanessa's apartment was uneventful, that is until Vanessa had the sudden urge to toss her cookies when they stood at her door.

"Don't worry, Detective. She'll be okay…

"Tori!! Where's the water?" Vanessa yells from the bathroom.

"I'll be right there! Help yourself to the water in the toilet in the meantime."

"I thought Veronica was pushy while she was pregnant. This is a whole new level of pushy."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Bye, Don. Don't forget about picking me up tomorrow!" Vanessa yells from the other room.

Coffee shop

"What's so funny?" Lindsay asks Danny when he comes back to the table laughing.

"Your sister almost threw up on Flack's shoes. Barely said bye before she ran to the bathroom."

"It was Flack that called?" Lindsay says, "Well...she did eat very fast."

"What about you? You ain't feeling the need to show me what you ate?" Danny asks.

"Not at the moment." Lindsay says with a smile.

"This is nice ain't it?"

"The cold coffee or the fact that we're here drinking the cold coffee together."

"Us being here together. Its nice."

"I think so too."

Vanessa's apartment

"In case you need it" Tori puts the trashcan next to the couch and sits down.

"I'm fine. Just a case of nausea." Vanessa says sitting down next to Tori. "You sure you want to watch this movie. Lexie said it was super scary."

"What is 'super scary' to her?" Tori asks.

"I don't know, but it's up there on the list of the scariest movies." Vanessa says, "Its just a warning last time you saw a scary movie you slept in mom's room for a whole week."

"I was only a kid then."

"It was last summer, Tori."

"Details. Put on the movie." Tori says. Vanessa gets up and slips in the video.

The movie progresses to a scene that has a character of the story walking through an abandoned house, which Vanessa feels is completely stupid and feels the need to openly address it to the TV screen.

"You idiot go the other way!"

"Is it over?" Tori asks shielding her eyes from the impending doom of the person on screen.

"You would know if you were actually seeing it." Vanessa says.

"Yeah, but is it over?"

"Yeah you can look now." Vanessa says knowing the scary part hasn't happened yet.

The movie character turns the corner and….

A loud knock on the apartment door causes both Tori and Vanessa to scream.

"Calm down its just the door." Lexie says from the doorway of her room.

Vanessa gets up to answer the door. She opens the door and Eric falls to the floor, a bloodied mess. It is obvious Eric had been using the door to hold himself upright.

"Eric!" Tori and Lexie rush to the door to help Vanessa take Eric to a nearby chair.

"Dad?"

"Its not as bad it looks." Eric says slowly after realizing where he is. Lexie rushes to get the first aid kit. Vanessa grabs a clean wet towel and cleans the wounds.

"I told you it was a stupid idea. And you didn't listen to me."

"They just… got the upper hand… I could have… taken them."

"You are so arrogant. And stupid. Even I could beat you up."

"I was raised not to hit a lady."

"So you got beat up by a group of ladies?" Vanessa asks taking the antiseptic medicine from Lexie.

"Ya got me there. Ouch!" Eric says recoiling from the touch of the medicine on the open cuts. "Can you be more gentler?"

"I should let you sit there in pain for being so …"

"Stupid. Yeah you keep telling me that."

"What do you call what you did?"

"Protecting my girl." Eric says wincing at the occasional stings of the medicine.

"You don't have to protect me, Eric."

"So you admit that you're still my girl?" Eric asks. Vanessa answers by applying some medicine to another cut. Eric yelps in pain.

"Does that answer your question?" Vanessa asks. Eric doesn't say anything.

Vanessa always hated it when other people indicated that she belong to someone else, especially if that person was Eric.

"You never learn do you? Always so arrogant and ignorant." Her voice is soft and almost comes out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Ness." Lexie and Tori retreat to Lexie's room to watch the remainder of the movie leaving Vanessa and Eric alone in the living room.

"You keep saying that then you go and do something as stupid like this. You don't consider what will happen to those around you if anything happens to you."

Eric remains silent considering her statement. Eric always lived for adventure and the thought of rescuing the damsel in distress. One thing he had learned in all the years he's known Vanessa was that she was no damsel in distress.

Eric looks up when he notices that Vanessa has stopped lecturing him. A single tear falls down her face as she carefully wipes away the blood. Her focus is on what she is doing to prevent him from noticing her sudden tears.

"I didn't meant to…" Vanessa raises her head and Eric notices that any evidence of a tear is gone.

"Thank you, Eric." Her words cause Eric to smile despite the pain he feels.

**

* * *

There just a few more chapters to the big event or what this author views as a big event. Anyway the event will occur on chapter 60 so keep reviewing and stay tuned to the story. I appreciate all of your reviews so send them. Leave any suggestions or comments. I'm trying to improve my writing and I need your help to do so. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	59. New Developments

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly threw the vanilla colored curtains. The occupant on the couch pulled the blanket over their head to drown out the brightness of the sun's rays. Not relenting in the sun's effort to wake up the still half-sleeping occupant.

The loud knock on the apartment door did the trick as the half-sleeping person was suddenly jarred awake.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Eric rises out from under the covers and walks toward the door. He opens the door. "You!"

"Vanessa asked me to pick her up."

"Well you can go…"

"Stop it, Eric." A voice says from behind. Vanessa walks to the door with her stuff.

"Make sure you lock the door when you leave." Vanessa says closing the door behind her.

"What's he doing here?"

"He spent the night …on the couch. He got into some trouble. Passed out on my floor couldn't exactly leave him outside in the hall."

"Forget I asked" Flack walks ahead.

"Oh come on don't tell me your mad. I was just helping him out."

"I'm not mad." Flack opens the front door for Vanessa to walk through.

"You sure don't sound like it. You sound mad."

Crime Lab – Layout Room

"Hey guys, found something about the serials while I was at the courthouse." Stella and Mac turn to the doorway to see Danny. "Seems like the victims were behind several attacks in the area. Filed charges. It was a slam dunk case until they turned up dead."

"That would leave out the ones who filed the charges."

"Unless they were out for revenge and not justice."

"I'll be in my office. If you find anything else…let me know." Mac leaves the room.

"Speaking of justice, hope Mac will be free of this mess soon."

"Me too, Danny. Hope Vanessa has better luck answering questions."

Court Room

"Ms. Villanueva, in the time you've been working with Detective Taylor has it ever occurred to you that he was anything short of a calm and collected man?"

"No never. He's always maintained a cool head under pressure. More so that most of us."

The last part of Vanessa's statement causes laughs throughout the courtroom.

"By us, you are implying that you have not?"

"I'll admit that I haven't always remained…"

"You are currently facing a bit of trouble, am I right?"

"Define trouble." More laughter is heard.

"Your Honor, I ask that the witness please answer the question."

"Answer the question, Detective." The judge says awaiting her answer.

"Yes but I don't see how…"

"Is it true that Detective Taylor bend the rules to prevent your suspension that was mandated by departmental policy?"

"He didn't bend any rules. Detective Taylor reviewed the policy and found an alternative."

"Just like he found an alternative to justice in the form of murder."

"He didn't murder anyone. The guy jumped."

"And you know this how?"

"I know him."

"Detective Taylor? How long have you known him?"

"A little under two years. Since I started working for him."

"Seems hard to believe that you would know someone so well in so little time."

"I've only known you for 30 minutes and I already know the type of woman you are."

"Your honor, I ask that the witness not make any rude comments and just answer the questions."

"This is your last chance, Detective."

"Look I know Mac is not the type of guy that would take matters into his own hands. Whether I've know him for two years or twenty it wouldn't change that."

"The only truth I see is that you nor the others on your team witnessed exactly what took place on that roof. So it is hard to say for certain that Detective Taylor did not throw the victim off the roof. Can you, Detective."

"No, but…"

"That will be all."

A nice cool breeze blew past Vanessa as she stared at the tall buildings before her. It had been a few hours since taking the witness stand and she decided to forego her normal paperwork to come out to the roof. She had pictured it go very differently in her head. Vanessa felt that her testimony only made matters worse for Mac.

"Adam said he saw you go up here." Lindsay made her way to stand beside Vanessa. "Your testimony didn't go so well, huh?"

"I didn't help matters any." Vanessa says. Lindsay slowly looks over the ledge and jerks back to keep from falling. "Didn't think you were afraid of heights."

"It's the falling that gets me."

"Eric told me that you and some of your friends would spend your summers down at the lake where you would dare each other to dive from a 15 foot old pier."

"Yeah I broke my leg diving from that pier. Never went there again, but how does Eric know about that?"

"How should I know?" Vanessa shrugs her shoulders. "Point is you weren't afraid of heights then."

"Things change."

"So how did your testimony go?" Vanessa says changing the subject.

"No better than yours."

"I'd like to think that things will turn out okay."

"But?"

"But sometimes its not. I mean I can live with things that don't turn out as planned. But Mac doesn't deserve this."

"I know."

"But I know it will turn out okay."

"How can you be positive?"

"I just am. You just need to have a little faith."

"If you say so."

"Pessimistic and acrophobic what a lovely combination."

Mac's office – The following day

"You must be relieved." Mac looks up to see Vanessa at the doorway.

"I am. It just took a little politics." He says with a smile.

"Lucky for them Inspector Rodriguez doesn't know about their mistakes. You don't want to see him angry believe me. He got the job of commissioner a few months ago."

"Same job the deputy inspector was gunning for."

"Yeah at your expense. Too bad Rick knows more about politics than they do." Vanessa is about to leave when Mac calls her.

"I need to talk to you about the Collins murder."

"I didn't kill her if that's…"

"No. I wanted to let you know that you have been cleared of her murder."

"That's good to know." Vanessa thinks for a moment unsure of whether or not to ask before she asks, "Have you found her killer?"

"No. We have no other leads. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Layout Room

"I don't understand." Lindsay grabs her head in frustration.

"What's going on, Montana?" Danny walks in behind her.

"I can't find an explanation as to why the victim's blood is at the end of the pole when she couldn't have reached that far."

"Unless the pole was already there and the killer pushed her into the pole."

"Sid said the wounds are consistent with having a stake thrust to the heart. The edge of the circular wound points inward meaning the pole penetrated her heart and not the other way."

"Then I don't know what to say."

"That's new. When does Danny ever have nothing to say?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Surprise me, Messer." Lindsay says with a smile on her face.

Vanessa's apartment

A knock at the door brings Vanessa out of her thoughts. Tori and Lexie were still out sightseeing so that left Vanessa home alone. She carefully walked over to the door and opened it.

Cassie stood there with a serious look on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you don't like it when I visit. Its just that I have important news to share with you."

"About what?" Vanessa raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"About Eric." Cassie walks in. She turns to Vanessa and pulls out a folder she had been carrying.

"What is this about, Cassie?"

"Eric has been lying to us both." She says handing Vanessa the file.

"We've been down this road before. What is it this time?"

"See for your self." Vanessa opens the file and sees photos of Eric with some men.

The first picture is of Eric shaking hands with some FBI agents outside a restaurant. The other photos are of Eric walking into a federal office.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like? Your estrange husband is working with the FBI."

"We are talking about the same Eric right?"

"I had some of my best members tailing Eric since we started our deal and it turns out that my dear cousin is an undercover officer. I dug further and found his record. He's been with the FBI for nine years."

"You must have your information wrong." Vanessa tosses the folder on the table letting the photos spill to the floor.

"I was wrong in trusting my cousin. He fooled me into this deal only to turn me into the police. I'm likely to go to prison for a long time if and when he turns in all the information he has on me."

"What about your daughter?"

"She'll probably be placed in foster care. This is what I get when I trust family. You were smart to get out when you did or …"

"I'd be in the cell next to you."

"He may be my cousin, but I'm not above making him pay for this. I know Lexie sees him as her father but I can't let this type of betrayal go." Cassie heads to the door and opens it.

"Please, Cassie. Let me talk to him. Don't do anything."

"I can't promise you anything." Cassie walks out closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Hoped you like the chapter. The big chapter is only one chapter away so keep reading. Its surprising what Cassie found out about Eric, isn't it? What is Vanessa going to do about it? What do you think Cassie will do?**


	60. Life Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.

* * *

**

Life is hardly ever easy. It takes you down roads you've never thought you go down. It can even make you cross lines you swore you'd never cross.

Stella knew this from her days in foster care to her career as a law enforcement officer. It seemed to Stella that life had beaten down on most of her co-workers. Mac had lost his wife and was placed under investigation for the death of a suspect. Lindsay lived through a very painful past. Hawkes was accused of killing someone. Vanessa was struggling with her demons. And Danny and Adam were nearly killed by a group of men.

Yes life wasn't easy. She too learned it firsthand. She'll never forget the pain and fear she felt the night her boyfriend nearly killed her. Nor will she forget how she felt when she discovered she might have contracted HIV.

The most painful about all the bad things in life is that some of the good things could be sacrificed. It only gets worse when the nightmares come and you have to relive the terrible events all over again. It hurts you deeply even when you thought you were over it already.

Stella looks at the report in front of her. It was a report of the events that took place a few hours ago. She had yet to turn it in even though it had already been completed.

Her thoughts kept coming back to what had transpired earlier.

Vanessa was lucky she was at another crime scene when everything went down.

She had been called to a scene at a store outside the city limits. It was a simple B&E so there was no need for anyone to go with her.

"Are you planning on going home?" Stella looks up to see Flack standing there.

"In a while. You?"

"Hawkes and I were going to pay Danny a visit. See how he's doing. Wanna come?"

"You go ahead I need to finish this."

"Alright Stel. Take it easy." Flack disappears from the doorway.

Sal's Bar

She searches the bar until she finds her target leaning against a counter in the back of the bar. Sal's Bar is unique in that it has two places to obtain a patron's fair share of alcohol. One at the front and a private area in the back. The majority of the patron's that frequent Sal's Bar get their liquor fix at the front of the bar leaving the back area for a more private atmosphere to drink.

Vanessa made her way to the back ignoring the stares and glances from customers as she passed.

"What is this?!" Vanessa throws the file at Eric who barely catches it.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I can't believe you kept this from me."

"Keep what from you?" Eric opens the folder and sees the photos. "Wait. I can explain."

"I'd sure like to hear it cause it's looking like I spent the last nine years oblivious to the fact that you were an undercover agent."

"I didn't want you or Lexie to get hurt."

"Is that why you walked away? To save us from the big bad world." Vanessa says furiously.

"It was the only way to protect you."

"Save the line about protecting us when you were clearly only out for yourself." Vanessa briskly walks away with Eric close behind her.

They are already outside the bar when Eric finally catches up with her.

"Stop following me, Eric. Or I'll make you regret it."

"Vanessa, it's the truth." Eric turns her around to face him.

"It didn't want the people I was investigating to go after you or Lexie so I made up the whole thing with Misty to drive you away. I knew it would be the only way to keep you away. It was the one thing you told me you couldn't tolerate from so I went along with whatever Misty told you that night."

"What?!" Vanessa pushes Eric away.

"I made the whole thing up. I never had the affair with Misty nor did I do any of the other things you thought I did."

"So let me get this straight…" Vanessa says with a cynical chuckle, "you made me believe that Misty was the reason you….wandered off …so to speak…and left me with our daughter alone? And the reason why the Italians wanted so many Miscreants dead."

Eric remains quiet.

"I was so stupid to blame myself….Do you know what I went through, Huh?! Knowing that you left me for some walking mattress from the streets. Answer me!!"

Vanessa shoves him in order to get him to respond, but he doesn't.

"You are always trying to play the part of the sacrificial hero!! Did you ever stop to think that we might have needed you with us? That having you with us meant the world to us…to me…I can't believe you made us believe all these lies and expect me to brush it off like nothing ever happened."

"You may not have had that affair but you still betrayed the trust between us."

Tears fell down Vanessa's face.

"You were better off without all the danger …." Eric says finally.

"I know what true danger is. I've survived it. So many have died, but Lexie and I are still here."

"But it might have brought you more than you could handle. I didn't want either of you to get killed."

"Might have brought me? This danger, real or imagined…we could have faced it together…For better or worse, remember?"

"I'm sorry I thought I was doing good by leaving."

"That's the problem with you! You're always sorry, but you keep on messing up. Don't you think it was for me to decide if leaving was the best thing for Lexie and me? You not only took that decision away, but you left me thinking I was a failure because you choose to walk away from our marriage."

Vanessa turns her back to him.

"We needed you, Eric…I needed you…and you left me just because you figured I was better off without you or that I'd walk away first. You should have trusted me to tell me at least why you had to go so I wouldn't have cried all those nights hoping that I'd wake up the next morning with you by my side. I liked to think I would have understood."

"What you did, Eric, hurt far worse and left a deeper wound than any bullet ever did…." Vanessa pauses for a moment, "All I ever wanted was someone to spend the rest of my life with, someone that wasn't out to hurt me."

"I wasn't out to hurt you." Eric reaches out to touch her.

Vanessa turns around with anger in her eyes.

"It might not have been what you set out to do, but you wound up hurting me. As far as I'm concern you no longer exist to me. I don't ever want to see you again. And after Lexie finds out about this she probably won't want to see you either."

"You can't keep me from her."

"She's old enough to decide for herself. Goodbye, Eric." Vanessa steps off the sidewalk in order to cross the street.

In her anger she doesn't see the car barreling towards her at top speed. Eric pushes her away at the last-minute.

Time seems to slow down at the sound of metal hitting human flesh. Vanessa gets up from the floor after falling on her hands and knees. She catches a glimpse of the person driving the car before the car speeds away.

Eric lies in the middle of the street not moving. Vanessa rushes to his side.

"Eric!" Vanessa feels for a pulse and finds a faint one. She soon discovers a deep gash on the back of his head bleeding profusely. "Jeez, you're bleeding."

"Did you get the number of the bus that just hit me?" Eric coughs. Blood trickles down the side of his mouth. "It sure hurts getting hit. Was nothing like one of your punches though."

"You'll be fine…" Vanessa visually scans the abandoned street for help. "Somebody help me!!"

"Didn't know you cared." Eric coughs some more. "Too bad I won't get to enjoy the pampering this time."

"Don't say that. You'll be fine. We just need help…somebody help us!!!"

"No one's gonna come, Ness." Eric's voice is soft and is just above a whisper.

"I just need to stop the bleeding…I should have listened to my parents and become a doctor…It can't all be coming from the same wound."

Vanessa frantically searches for another open wound. She finds only more blood. By now her hands and clothes are smeared with Eric's blood.

"I'm sorry, Ness."

"What for?"

"For being an idiot and a jerk to you. I…"

"That doesn't matter now."

"No hear me …out this may be the… only chance …to say this." Eric struggles with the words. He coughs up some blood.

"Don't say that you'll be up and annoying me soon enough."

"Not this time…I want…I need you to forgive me. I should have trusted you enough to tell you about everything."

"Eric…"

"Say you'll forgive me and won't have my son growing up thinking his father was a jerk to his mother."

"You'll be there to tell him or her otherwise." Vanessa insists.

"I've always wanted a son."

"I know, Eric."

"Will you forgive me?"

Vanessa hesitates to answer Eric's question.

"I forgive you, but you're going to be okay."

"Don't lie you know I won't." Eric says with a small chuckle that turns into a coughing fit.

"I should have known you'd give up so soon. What about trying to fix the mistakes you made?"

"_A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful that a life spent doing nothing."_

"Is that how you justify yourself now by quoting Shaw when you could die."

"I never wanted to hurt you. I did what …I thought was best …at the time. It was a …dumb move. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry." Tears fall freely from Vanessa's eyes as she holds his head in her lap.

"I will always be sorry for the way I let you go so easily. You did right by falling for that cop guy. I know he'd treat you better than I did."

"You can't honestly tell me you approve of me and Don."

"He seems like a good guy."

"Whatever happened to that macho attitude you had about not letting anyone take your girl?"

"Can't very well let you be unhappy after I'm dead."

"You speak like it was an everyday thing. And that scares me."

"Death is natural, Ness."

"Not the way I've seen it. People killing other people in the most horrible ways." Vanessa looks away for a moment but turns to look at Eric when he quotes again.

"_Cowards die many times before their deaths;_

_The valiant never taste of death but once._

_Of all the wonders that I yet have heard,_

_It seems to me most strange that men should fear;_

_Seeing that death, a necessary end,_

_Will come when it will come."_

"Leave it to you to quote twice in a single conversation."

"Its Shakespeare."

"I know." Vanessa says looking down at Eric. "You fed me poetry and literature. I fell in love."

"My mom always …said that poetry…would get you the girls. And she was…right. I got the best one."

"Your ego astounds me." Vanessa says with a small smile.

"Seriously, Ness, you …deserved better…that's why …your father never liked me. He knew I wasn't good enough for you. Ended up…hurting the woman that …meant the world to me."

Eric reaches up to Vanessa's face and tries to wipe away some of her tears. His hand falls before his hand can touch her face.

"You always did know how to make me cry."

Vanessa sat there in the middle of the street with Eric's lifeless body until the ambulance and police cars came.

The thing about life not being easy was that it usually ended in an unexpected death. Affecting the ones left behind even if the relationship between the two was turbulent. It was Sir Walter Scott who said:

"_And come he slow, or come he fast,_

_It is but death who comes at last."_

Scott was right. Life no matter how turbulent or difficult it might be. It is death that comes in the end. Making life not being easy not matter so much when it comes to knock at your door.

* * *

Thats all for now. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. What did you think of the chapter. I wanted to add a few quotes in the chapter. So there you go. Hope it wasn't too much. Oh by the way who do you think the driver of the car was? Was it some random driver or someone with a grudge against Eric or Vanessa? Let me know your thoughts or comments on this.

Until Next Time,

Ancient 85


	61. Dreams and Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

* * *

_Weeks later…_

_She stood there in the dead of night, waiting for unsuspecting prey. Waiting for the person she knew to be Eric's killer. The only proper punishment for such an act would be death. It was once said "The punishment must fit the crime." So shall it be in this case._

_However she would not wait for the justice system to punish the guilty. She knew that sometimes the guilty slipped away. She was not about to let this person slip away._

_Some would say she was out of her mind to seek revenge for the death of someone who had wronged her, but she knew what they didn't. He had always been there for her when she needed and did not need him. He limped down that dirt path with her the night those locals assaulted her._

_He stood guard outside her bedroom window in case they had been followed. He sustained a few bruised ribs and could barely see through one eye because the other was swollen shut. Yet he never left her side all night._

_Eric may have hurt her deeply with his lies, but he always did his best to protect her. From the time they met on a hot summer day almost 26 years ago to the day he pushed her out of the path of that oncoming car._

_Death. That's what the hit and run driver deserved. She would make sure the person felt every ounce of pain and then some._

_Like Catwoman in Batman Returns said towards the end of the movie._

_"A die for a die"_

_Vanessa was more than willing to carry out this mode of revenge. Her entire day off was spent tracking the killer and deciding when the best time to attack would be._

_Footsteps alerted her to the arrival of the soon-to-be victim. It is not long after the victim is surprised from behind that Vanessa gets the satisfaction of hearing the victim's pleas of freedom._

_Vanessa's laugh is cynical and downright chilling as she begins to restrict the victim's air pathway. It takes only a few minutes for the victim's air supply to be cut. She lets go after a while. The lifeless body falls to the floor in a heap._

_"A die for a die, Misty."_

_Vanessa looks down at her body._

_"How many times will it take for me to be rid of you?"_

* * *

Vanessa wakes up with a loud gasp. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. Lindsay rushes to her.

"You okay?"

"Where am I?"

"You're at my apartment."

"Lexie?"

"She's spending the night at Stella's. She is fine."

"I can't stay here. I need to go my apartment."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ness."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay I won't but you have to stay here."

Crime Lab

"Have you talked to Vanessa? Is she okay?" Flack asks when he comes across Lindsay.

"She is managing okay. I'm worried about her though. She hasn't talked since last night."

Mac walks around the corner with Stella.

"Seems word got around about the death of the head of the Mendez Crime Family. The Italian mob and some local gangs are vying for the territory left without control."

"Meaning we have work to do."

"A gun fight left four dead and several wounded. The wounded scattered when they heard the sirens. Lindsay go with Flack and track down the injured. See if the hospitals have received any patients with gunshot wounds"

"Alright." Flack and Lindsay head out.

"That leaves us with the bodies."

"Hey you never told me how your trip to London went." Stella asks as they walk out of the building.

Crime Scene

"This is the fourth gang related scene I've been to today." Angell says walking with Hawkes and Danny.

"No kidding."

"And the last one was bad." Angell leads them to the bodies.

"Looks like the Italians and the Miscreants are at war." Danny says seeing the dead bodies. Some of them marked with the telltale sign of the Miscreants.

"So much for the alliance agreement."

Miscreants Headquarters

Cassie sat at her desk listening to one of her members talk non-stop about the various gang wars.

"Marc, stop. I've heard all this before. The gang wars of no real concern. Now go do what I asked you to do and guard my daughter."

"How can you say the gang wars are of no real concern? Some of our members are dieing out there."

"The wars are no real concern of yours. Let the others worry about that. You do as you are told or else. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good now go." He leaves.

Cassie hears the click of the gun and knows that someone is behind her with a gun to the back of her head.

"You should really do something about that back door. Anyone can come in." Cassie turns around gun already in hand. Vanessa has her gun trained on her, as does Cassie.

"You would still be able to get in. I've trained you well."

"Even so. You know why I'm here."

"To kill me no doubt." Cassie walks around to the front of her desk without fear of Vanessa shooting her.

"Why did you do it? He was your cousin. Your family."

"I did not kill him nor did I have him killed. So if that's all you're here for, Nessie. Then will you please leave the way you came before I shoot you."

"I don't believe you." Vanessa steadies the gun.

"Why would I lie to you? Yes I was furious with him for betraying me. That is until I realized he had nothing on me. It would be of no use to me to kill him."

"I could just shoot you right now."

"What is stopping you? We both know you've shot people before."

"I'm not that person anymore."

"I've noticed, Vanessa. I hardly recognize the girl in front of me aside from the gun in her hand."

"Where's your daughter?"

"She's at school. Where's yours?"

"Don't even think about it. I will kill you if you do anything to hurt her."

"You're going to kill me anyway." Her tone is laced with sarcasm.

"Don't think I won't."

"If you were going to kill me I'd be dead already."

"Are you looking to get shot or what?"

"I'll bet your fellow co-workers won't appreciate you taking the law into your own hands. Not that you've haven't already done so in the past as the white whisper."

"I had my reasons for what I did."

"I'm sure you did, but the boys in blue won't see it that way."

"I can't believe I ever looked up to you nor how you and my mom ever became friends."

Cassie lets out a sigh and puts her gun back in its place before speaking again.

"Look just shoot me if that's what you came here for, then you can explain to my daughter why she has one less parent…I'm not going to fight you anymore, Vanessa. I pity the individual who deems it fruitful to fight against you. I promised your mother I would look after you and that's what I've always done."

"Will you talk like a normal person? And what have you done to protect me?"

"The guards will be in here any minute. I suggest you go before they come."

"And let you get away with what you've done?"

"I can assure you that I've done nothing. But rest assure I will personally take care of the person who did. He was family after all."

"Not if I beat you to it." Vanessa lowers the gun and leaves the way she came.

Interrogation Room

"Mr. Mendez, I understand you have some information for us on the identity of the serial killer going by the name of white whisper."

In the small room stood Mac, Agent Peterson, and the director awaiting Charlie's reply.

Charlie leans back in the chair to enjoy the desperate looks on the men's faces.

'Its like I'm waving a nice juicy bone in front of them. This should be good.' He thinks to himself.

"We are waiting for your answer." Mac moved forward to make eye contact with Charlie.

"Can someone turn up the AC, its kinda hot in here?"

"Answer the question. The FBI doesn't have time to waste fooling around with you."

"No wonder you guys aren't well liked. Especially by the person I'm here to talk to you about."

"And who is that?"

"Funny you should ask Detective Taylor or can I call you Mac. Yeah I'll call you, Mac. See the funny thing about her is she's been under your nose all this time. And you ain't even know it. Gotta compliment her on that."

"Cut to the chase and tell us who she is." Mac was getting impatient by the moment.

"Easy, Easy. I want her to pay just as much as you guys and maybe even more."

"Then tell us her name so we can see that she does." Peterson says. Charlie turns to face Mac.

"The white whisper and your serial killer is none other than one of your own."

"Care to be specific?"

"Vanessa Mendez…or more recently Vanessa Villanueva, your CSI."

A satisfied smile spread across the faces of the director and FBI agent. Mac wore a look of distrust.

"By the look on your face, Mac, I can tell you don't believe me. That's okay cuz I got proof." Charlie pulls out a tape recorder and pushes play.

_"I thought you didn't want me around Lexie."_

_"I don't, but Lexie insists on seeing you so what can I do?"_

_"You can put on a smile and that costume you wore when Cassie sent you on missions. The White Whisper, I think that's what they called you."_

Charlie stops the tape.

"If that ain't enough for you guys I got more." Charlie fast-forwards the tape, then pushes play.

_"If you were going to kill me I'd be dead already."_

_"Are you looking to get shot or what?"_

_"I'll bet your fellow co-workers won't appreciate you taking the law into your own hands. Not that you've haven't already done so in the past as the white whisper."_

_"I had my reasons for what I did."_

_"I'm sure you did, but the boys in blue won't see it that way."_

"That last one was my favorite. Doesn't look too good meeting up with a gang leader and planning on killing her."

"How do we know that you have not tampered with the tape?" Mac was the first to comment.

"Easy. Have your CSI's check it. Its all in the up and up."

"Why would you want to hand your sister-in-law over to the police?"

"Good question, Detective. I'm a good citizen of this fine city and would like nothing more than to see the monster responsible for killing those people locked up. She's been getting away with murder for so long…no pun intend…and its time she paid for it, ya know."

"Why come forward now?"

"With my brother gone, I felt it was time to tell the secret he forced the crime world to keep."

"Would that include you, Mr. Mendez?"

The Director thanking Charlie for his 'help' interrupts the answer Charlie would have given to Mac's question.

"Thank you, Mr. Mendez, for all your help. We'll see that this evidence is put to good use."

"Sure." Charlie stands up. He turns back to face Mac. "Sorry to ruin that perfect image you had of your goody, goody co-worker."

Charlie walks out of the room.

Vanessa's apartment

"Mom? What are you doing back here?" Lexie stands in the doorway of the small room.

"I have to get rid of something."

"Hopefully its not a body." Lexie says jokingly. Vanessa doesn't answer. "…Its not a body, right?"

"No. Its this." Vanessa pulls out a white costume.

"The White Whisper outfit? I thought you didn't have that anymore."

"Don't know why I still have it."

"I know" Vanessa faces Lexie. "You wanted to remember the good 'ole days with Dad."

"In a way." Vanessa stands up. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Sometimes I wonder, mom."

"What do you mean?"

"You've always told me that the people we love are always with us."

Vanessa walks a couple of feet before answering.

"It still hurts, Lexie." Vanessa heads for the door with the costume in hand. "I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up."

* * *

**That's all for now. Please review, let me know what you guys think about it so far. By the way, what do you think is in store for Vanessa now that Charlie has gone to the police with the information? Send me some feedback. I'll update when I can.**

**Until Next Time.**


	62. Apparent Deceit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

Outside an Italian restaurant

An unmarked police car was parked across the street.

"Did Flack say how long we be out here?" the cop asks from the passenger seat.

"Why? Got a date with the TV?"

"Why you gotta say that?"

"Cause its true, boy. You watch too much cop shows. You should go out more."

"Hey ain't that Vanessa over there?" The older cop turns to see Vanessa walking into the restaurant.

"Looks like it."

"Should we report that to Flack?"

"Let's wait awhile. And anyways the place has been wired."

"How we'd manage that?"

"The owner agreed to it. Seems he wants the mob to clear out."

Italian Restaurant – Inside

"Well look what the cat dragged in, boys." The mob leader says. "Thought you'd be to scared to ever grace us with your presence."

"Shows how much you know. Couldn't very well appear to be comfortable now could I?"

Vanessa sits down comfortably in the booth, facing the mob leader with a smirk firmly planted in her face.

"Guess not. So what are you here for?"

"Can't a girl just chat with an old friend?"

"Would think that of anyone else but you. You ain't the kind. Now speak up."

"Am I suppose to take it as a compliment? No matter, what I'm here for is simple. Stay away from Cassie and the Miscreants."

"Or else what?"

"You wouldn't want me to spell it out for you huh?"

"I don't think you're in a position to take me out, Texas."

Vanessa pulls out her gun and points it at him.

"Don't push your luck with the nicknames, sweetheart. I won't hesitate to splatter your brains all over your delicious lasagna."

"If you wanted some alls you had to do was ask. Boys get the lady here a plate of vegetarian lasagna."

The men standing nearby leave the room in a haste to get the plate.

"Aw you remembered. Should I feel touched?" Vanessa says sarcastically.

"Wouldn't want anyone to say that Roberto Catelli didn't remember what a woman likes."

"You're just the same as I remembered, Bobby."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is if you'll do as I say."

"And what will I expect in return? I'm a businessman after all."

"I wouldn't call selling guns to kids an upstanding business." Vanessa says crossing her arms in front of her.

"This coming from a serial killer?"

"Shooting you hardly counts as a serial. More like a medal of commendation."

"I have to applaud you on your zest for insults and verbal put downs."

"Been reading the dictionary huh? Didn't think Italian gorillas like yourself ever open those things?"

The smirk leaves the man's face and is replaced with a somewhat angry look.

"I can take you out here and now."

"Look how I shake with fear." Vanessa mocks

"You should. Now what will I get out of all this?"

"The pleasure of knowing that your boys won't be scraping your brains off of the ceiling."

"What happens will your cop buddies get wind of this?"

"They won't find out. Plus they trust me too much."

"And I know how stupid that is." Catelli says with a laugh.

Vanessa lefts up the gun and points it at Catelli.

"Laugh it up, big boy, and I'll empty this in your skull."

"So violent tonight. What's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason? I'm tired of the whole serve and protect thing these cops go by."

"I heard that husband of yours was a Fed."

"Will you not mention that in front of me. Had a difficult enough time dealing with that. He was foolish enough to side with them. They're nothing but worms."

"Didn't think you hated the Feds that much."

"No more so than I hate following the law."

"Quite a turnaround from that little weakling that joined the Miscreants 15 years ago."

"That's right. Now do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Vanessa puts the gun back in its place in a holster by her ankle. The men return with two to-go plates.

"For Lexie." One of them says. Vanessa nods a thank you before facing Catelli.

"Speaking of deals. A little birdie told me that your brother-in-law sang like a canary."

"Like a canary huh? You should really lay off those mafia movies. Although my personal favorite is Carlito's Way."

"You aren't worried?"

"It may seem hard to believe coming from little ole me, but I'm not scared or worried. I take care of Charlie."

"One more thing before you go. What about that cop you're so fond of? Where does he fit into this?"

"What Flack doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You ain't serious about him are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surveillance Van

Flack listens intently in the van awaiting Vanessa's response.

Vanessa's laughter reaches Flack's ears.

"Don't make me laugh, Catelli. Flack means nothing to me. Just a part of the whole good girl act I've been playing. What's a good girl without a good boy?"

"Glad to hear…"

Flack sadly takes the earphones off, not wanting to listen anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa's apartment – Next morning

"You're not going to work today, are you?" Vanessa grabs her purse from the counter. "Don't you still have sick leave or something?"

"I have to. I can't stay here all day."

"You weren't here yesterday either."

"What are you my mother? I had to take care of a few things. I had doctor's appointment for your information."

"Really?"

"Really and just so you know your little brother is doing just fine."

"They told you were going to have a boy or is this about…"

"All that matters is that's everything's fine with the baby."

"Yeah well don't forget we have to meet with Dad's lawyer today."

Lexie grabs an apple out of the basket and leans against the counter as she eats it.

Vanessa places her purse back on the counter and turns to her daughter.

"You've been taking this whole thing well. Better than I expected."

"Dad would have wanted it that way. I miss him, but crying won't bring him back."

Vanessa notices the tone in her voice.

"It's okay to cry, Lexie."

"I rather find the person responsible then spending my time crying for someone that isn't coming back."

"You're getting more like Eric everyday. And that's not a compliment."

"At least I'm not one crying all day in her room." Vanessa looks at her daughter, clearly surprised. "Don't think I haven't heard the sad songs you've been playing. The walls are not sound proof. Dad isn't coming back this time. No matter how much you want him to."

"You better show me some respect, Alejandra. I am your mother."

"I will when you start acting like one."

"I don't have time for this. Come talk to me when you develop some manners."

Vanessa heads out the door before Lexie can say anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CSI Building

"What's with the look? Someone messed with your coffee?" Danny asks walking up beside him.

"Rough night." Flack says before walking away. He passes Vanessa on his way and doesn't acknowledge her or the fact that she says hi to him.

"What's with the brush off?" Vanessa asks.

"Don't know, Tex. Ask him."

"I would if he'd answer my phone calls. And don't call me Tex."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere…

"You finally showed up, girly." The well-built man says as a girl enters the building.

"You lucky I showed at all, Dan."

"You look pretty when you pretend to be annoyed." The man says with a smirk.

"And you're nauseating when you try to act charming."

"Excuse me if I ain't that boyfriend of yours…Muck or Mitch."

"Its Mike you pea brain."

"Hey! Just cause you the boss's kid don't mean you can talk to me like that."

"My mom is not your boss anymore. Hasn't been for years."

"You in for a shock there my dear."

Lexie crosses her arms in front of her. "There's not one thing you could tell me about my mother that will shock me."

"How 'bout she's been playing the cops all this time."

"You lie."

"Ain't lying, girl. It's the truth. Ask her yourself."

'Trust me I will. Now here's what I came to give you." Lexie pulls out from her purse a small paper bag.

Dan opens the bag and pulls out a handgun.

"The silencer is in the bag too."

"Where's a girly like you get a gun like this?"

"That doesn't concern you. All that should concern you is finding a shooting your target. Be smart about it. I don't want anyone else hurt."

"Gee and Vanessa is under the impression that she raised a good daughter. How wrong she is?"

The annoyed look on Lexie's face proved she was not amused by the comment.

"She can play this good girl game…so can I." With that said Lexie leaves the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Like mother, like daughter I suppose. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging. Been kind of busy with other stuff. What do you think about the apparent deceit by Vanessa and the knowledge that Lexie is not as innocent as she appears to be? It took me awhile to decide whether I wanted to go in this direction or not, but my reasons will become apparent in the coming chapters. Hoped you enjoyed the newest installment of this continuing story/fan fiction. I really appreciate all your reviews. And I see when I can update seeing as how I will have to start my social work internship soon. Please review.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


	63. Lawyers and Jealously

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create. Spoilers for some of the newer episode, but nothing major. Enjoy!

* * *

**

There was something about lawyers that Vanessa didn't like. Something that irked her to no end. It wasn't all lawyers just the high-priced ones. Yet here she was standing in front of one such lawyer, listening him drone endlessly about how great it was to work with a man like Eric. She had heard it all before from Eric's friends, partners, and people she didn't know.

After a while the tight-laced attorney began to resemble an adult character on Charlie Brown. His lips were moving, but all that was coming out was gibberish speak.

"I don't have much time." Vanessa says raising her hand to stop the lawyer's rant that had switched from her late husband to some inane topic.

"Very well, Ms. Mendez." Vanessa sits down, arms crossed in front of her.

The simple black dress accented her tall frame perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places. She previously debated about whether or not she should wear the dress. The low neckline and short dress length were two reasons she had hesitated on choosing the dress for her appointment with Eric's lawyer.

"I asked you here today to go over your late husband's estate."

"There's no need. I'm already aware of his 'estate'."

"I am sure you do, but it is still my job to go over all his property holdings."

Vanessa sighs as she waits for Mr. Wildon to continue.

"You husband was a very generous man, he had asked that a portion of his wealth be donated to the museum your brother manages with the request that they use the money to add a new wing on the Aztec civilization"

"How much exactly?"

"A quarter of a million dollars."

"What?! Has my brother been told?"

"I informed him this morning. The money is being wired to the museum's account as we speak. Now on to other matters, you daughter…where is she?"

"Couldn't make it. She had an exam."

"Well it seems that Mr. Mendez has left a great deal to your daughter, his stepdaughter."

"Yeah so?"

Vanessa was getting rather impatient with the man in front of her.

"He has left his restaurant and a sizeable trust fund in your daughter's name to pay for her college education."

"Lexie doesn't need the money, we can manage on our own."

The lawyer smirks at her response.

"On a detective's salary? I highly doubt that, Ms. Mendez."

"Ms. Villanueva."

"Well Ms. Villanueva. Mr. Mendez was rather forthcoming on what he wanted his daughter to inherit."

"When did he come to you with this?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss any matters related to Mr. Mendez's will."

Vanessa snatches the will from the man's hands.

"It was signed in '98."

"I need that back." Wildon reaches for the paper, but Vanessa moves it away.

"Who the heck writes a will at 24 years old? Did you even think to ask why he wanted one?"

"I don't delve into my clients' personal business."

"Yeah sure." Vanessa tosses the papers at him. He picks up the fallen papers and looks up to see Vanessa about to leave his office.

"You don't want to know what he left you?"

Vanessa stops in the doorway causing a smirk to once again reach his face.

"Just tell me and get it over with I don't want to come back."

Wildon clears his throat before proceeding.

"Your husband has left you his place of residence as well as four other apartment complexes he owns. One of those buildings happens to be the one that you and your daughter live in now, isn't it?"

"Yes, are we done yet?"

"Not quite, Ms. Villanueva. If you please just take a seat." He says motioning to the chair.

Vanessa slowly walks over but doesn't sit. Wildon continues anyway.

"Your husband has also wished that you take over all his other holdings since he named you as his primary beneficiary. Congratulations."

"Gee thanks." Sarcasm is evident in her voice. Vanessa leaves the office ignoring Wildon's condolences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's plant girl?"

Danny walks up to Hawkes and Mac.

"She had an appointment. She's interviewing Devon Maddox."

"Don't think that such a good idea, Mac."

"Why?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look familiar…I've seen you somewhere before."

"I don't believe so."

"Yeah at the gala last week. "

"I don't think so."

"I pretty sure it was you."

"So you said that you had just come home. When did you get back?" Vanessa asks trying to change the subject.

"I don't know….late. I wasn't looking at the time exactly so I couldn't tell you for sure."

"Try harder." Vanessa folds her arms in front of her.

"Look they broke into my apartment and you're here grilling me."

Stella steps in.

"I understand what you must be going through, we just need you help to catch the person."

"If the detective here will stop hounding me for information I do not know then…" Devon says pointing at Vanessa.

"I apologize. We just here to help." Stella says, then turns to Vanessa "I got this covered."

"Alright. I'll be around."

Vanessa keeps herself busy by searching the crime scene for evidence. She looks up just in time see that Flack has joined the conversation between Devon and Stella.

"Jealousy ain't a good color on you."

Vanessa responds without looking to see who the voice belongs to.

"Shove it, Messer. I'm not in the mood for fun and games."

"Easy there, Vanessa. Just joking."

"Trying joking on someone else's time. I'm busy."

"Busy burning a hole in the back of Flack's girl?"

Vanessa gives him a look that would scare almost anyone away.

"Flack doesn't have a "girl". And if you bring it up one more time I will shove this camera down that big mouth of yours."

Vanessa doesn't wait for a response before she pushes past him and heads out the door with evidence bags in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later That Day

She knows it isn't safe. She knows that trouble may be just around the corner. Experiences from some of the women in her family have made watchfulness and vigilance a common practice of hers. She wouldn't admit it to her mother but she is so terrified of becoming a victim just as others before her had been.

Yet here she is walking towards her apartment alone and in the dead of night. Lexie isn't stupid nor does she believe that being attacked in a similar fashion is next to impossible.

She only gets a few feet before someone grabs her from behind.

Lexie grabs the person's arm and heaves them over her left shoulder. The would-be attacker lays sprawled on the cement in front of her.

"Geez Lex, its only me."

The figure slowly gets up holding his hands up in surrender. Removing his hood, Lexie sees that its only her boyfriend, Mike.

"Remind me to never sneak up on you, ow."

"Serves you right you jerk." She shoves him away.

"I'm sorry. The meeting ran late and I…here I'm sorry" He pulls out from his jacket pocket a freshly cut rose.

"You're gonna get kicked out if they ever find out you've been cutting from the campus gardens."

"They won't."

"You think you're this big bad rebel, don't you." Lexie says with a smirk. She puts the rose to her nose to taking its aroma.

"Don't think. I am."

"We agree on one thing…you don't think."

Lexie puts the rose in her hair and starts walking away.

"Hey wait up! I want to ask you something."

Lexie stops and turns to look at Mike expectedly.

"What?"

Mike looks around, then faces Lexie.

"This isn't a good place to ask you what I want to ask you."

"Just ask me already. Its not like you're gonna ask me to marry you or ..." Lexie stops in mid sentence when she sees him pulling out a small engagement ring from his pocket.

"Are you nuts?"

Mike looks down dejectedly. "All you had to say was no." He starts to walk away.

Lexie snaps out of the trances to run after him.

"Mike! Mike, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but…" Lexie punches him in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mike rubs his sore shoulder.

"Its suppose to be romantic, you idiot, why did you ask me here next to gas station and a liquor store?"

"But you said…never mind…what do you say?"

"What do I say about what? What do I have to say to that half baked proposal? What do you think I'd say?"

Mike stays quiet as he fumbles with the ring in his hands.

"I was hoping…its okay if you don't want to marry me. I can always ask Cathy in Chemistry."

"You jerk. Just try asking her and see how many teeth she's missing the next day."

"I would say I don't believe you, but I know you better than that."

"Sure you do." Lexie takes the ring and slips it on her left hand.

"I take it you're saying yes to my 'half baked proposal'?"

"Can't have Cathy marrying you now can I?" Lexie says with a smile. Mike returns the smile as they walk down the street to the apartment.

"What are you going to tell your mom?"

"Great way to kill the moment, Mike. My mom's going to freak."

"I'm more worried about her killing me. I am four years older than you."

Lexie turns around and faces him.

"Gee it seems I'm about to marry a coward. My mom won't kill you…at least I don't think she will." Lexie says pretending to think about her last statement.

"So comforting, Lex."

"If you really are scared of my mother than …we can always elope."

"Don't think getting married by Elvis in Vegas is my kind of wedding."

"I was thinking Mexico. There's a beautiful chapel we can get married at."

"For someone that was surprised about my proposal you sure have been thinking about marriage."

"Shut up. Or I'll tell my mother."

"Shutting up now." Mike raises his hands in defeat.

They walk the rest of the way to Lexie's apartment.

**Wow, I hadn't realized my last update was in September. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter or if you have any suggestions. I'm always open for new ideas.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient85**


	64. Graveyard Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create. Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was a long walk past the row of stone markers to Vanessa's chosen destination. She was coming here with a purpose in mind - to vent. Vanessa stops at a modest tombstone that has been well kept. A lone tree stands beside the marker, offering the only comfort from the windy cold day.

"You were wrong, Eric."

Vanessa kneels down in front of the stone.

"I don't deserve better."

A gentle wind blows past her, brushing her hair into her face.

"Don found someone new. I can't blame him, but I can't help but hate her."

"She is the airhead and snobbish type, in other words, your brother's type. She remembered me from the gala we went to last time."

"I don't know how you dragged me to that thing. Must have been in a good mood when you asked. Either that or you slipped something into my drink."

Vanessa gets up from her kneeling position to move to a more comfortable spot by the tombstone.

Her back is against the tombstone when she speaks again.

"Your mom came to the funeral. I had to pay for her plane ticket, but she came. She chewed me out for not having it in Montana. I didn't want to tell her that I couldn't face going back there…even after 17 years."

"I hate that I couldn't.

Vanessa pauses before she starts again.

"Lexie has a boyfriend now."

"It scares me. Not that Mike would intentionally hurt her…I'd rip him in two if he ever did that…No the thing that scares me is that she won't need me anymore."

"And if she doesn't need me anymore …what do I have left? I lost you, I lost Don."

A single tear falls down her face as she leans her head against the tombstone. A strong breeze picks up out of nowhere and causes Vanessa to wrap her

coat tighter around herself.

"I sometimes wish I had gone with you to California when you asked me. I was so mad at you then …I wanted so much to hurt you like you hurt me that …it doesn't matter now. You're gone …and I'm still here."

"I don't want to think about that now, but I can't help it. It's all I have left …the what ifs and the if onlys. I hate that it had to be this way…for us. I made a silent vow that I would kill whoever it was that took you from us. Because that's what they did…robbed of a chance of …"

Vanessa sighs and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry. Blame my whacked out hormones." Vanessa continues. "I brought you a picture of Eddie."

Vanessa pulls out a sonogram picture from her purse and places it underneath the stone's lettering.

"You always said you wanted your first son to be named after your great uncle."

"The doctor says our son is healthy. Well he hasn't said for sure that I'm having a boy. I just know I am."

Vanessa pats her stomach gently.

"You don't have to worry I'm taking care of myself. Lindsay is helping me too. Ha, never thought there come a day when I didn't mind having her around. I hated her so much…and now its like we're almost friends."

"I can't help, but think you planned this, Eric. Me carrying your child."

"I knew then what would happened but I didn't stop it."

Vanessa glances at the other gravestones from her place on the grass.

"Truth be told, I wanted it to happen."

Flashback

"I thought we were going **out **for a drink not to your place." Vanessa says with her arms crossed in front of her.

They were in front of the door to Eric's apartment. Eric was in the process of opening his door when he turns to address Vanessa's statement.

"My place was closer."

"So was mine." Vanessa counters.

"Well, Ness. Is that an invitation?" Vanessa pushes past him to open the door.

She tosses the keys in his general direction before walking in and heading for the small bar.

"Make yourself at home." Eric says sarcastically. Vanessa ignores Eric and continues to pour her drink.

"Hey what about me?"

Vanessa shrugs and takes a seat on the couch.

"Ya really need an attitude adjustment, Vanessa." Eric says pouring himself a drink.

"Thank you, Dr. Mendez." Vanessa says taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm serious. It'll get you in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble." Vanessa finishes her drink.

Eric raises an eyebrow.

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" Vanessa says with a smirk.

"Are you drunk already?"

"Why? Planning on taking advantage of me?"

"No!"

"Aww come on, you aren't going to tell me that it never crossed your mind."

"I wouldn't do that."

Vanessa walks over to him and takes the drink out of his hands.

"I don't believe you." Vanessa finishes the rest of Eric's drink. She winces at the taste.

"Still don't know how to pour a decent drink I see." She places the glass in the sink.

"This isn't like you, Vanessa."

"Maybe I'm tired of being me. Maybe I don't want to feel like damage goods."

"You're not…"

"Oh come on, Eric. You can't honesty think that I've been nothing more than some hopeless victim."

"That's not true."

"Save it! I know it was. I let my past effect my life…not no more."

"What does that mean for us?"

"Absolutely nothing." Vanessa thinks for a moment. "On second thought…"

Vanessa is inches away from Eric.

"This is the new me…"

End of Flashback

Vanessa glances at the sonogram once before she talks once more.

"Truth be told…I wasn't really drunk that night." Vanessa closes her eyes.

The events and stress of the day take their collective toll on Vanessa causing her to slip into a deep slumber in the grass beside Eric's grave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preview:

In the coming chapters….

Vanessa leaves the apartment building with a stack of papers in hand.

"Well if it ain't my gold digging sister-in-law."

Vanessa looks up to find Charlie and his associates standing before her.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Vanessa says with a sigh.

"Nothing…at the moment." Charlie's eyes roam across her body before they come to rest on the papers in her hand. "Is that my brother's will?"

"That's none of your business." One of the men at Charlie's side moves forward.

"Its alright, Sid." Motioning him to back off. "I like 'em feisty."

"Get out of my way you lecherous b…"

"Tsk, Tsk. Is that anyway for a lady to talk?"

"I don't have time for…"

Charlie suddenly grabs Vanessa's arm and pulls her to him. The papers spill across the sidewalk. Charlie's lackeys begin to collect them.

"Make time, Nessie."

"Let go!" She struggles against his firm grip.

"Not so tough, are you?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Her voice comes out strained.

"Sure you are. I can see it in your eyes." Charlie pushes her back. Vanessa manages to maintain her balance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preview II:

"Ray, I know its you. Aren't you a little old for prank phone…"

"Not Ray."

Vanessa glances at the phone display only to find the number blocked.

"Who is this?"

"That's not important. What's important is who I have with me." A husky voices says. The line is silent until a familiar voice comes on. _"Mom? Mom."_

"Lexie?! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine …I'm…" The male voice comes back on the line. _"That's enough girly don't want mommy to find us so soon"_

"What do you want."

"_Giving in so soon, White Whisper? I thought you were tougher than that."_

"Hurt her and you die."

"Now that sounds like the mob princess I heard so much about." There is some rustling in the background. "_Hey! Get back here!" _

Vanessa hears Lexie's muffled scream and a thud before the male voice comes back on.

"Bring half a million to the abandoned warehouse on 5th at 9 tonight or that precious daughter of yours will have more than bump on the head." The caller hangs up.

* * *

Sorry so short. I wanted this chapter to consist of her conversation in the cemetery for several reasons that will be made clear soon. That and I wanted to get out this chapter before you guys forget about this story. Sorry about that, by the way. I've been kind of busy with graduation and moving that a new update had to be postpone until now. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Oh and what are your thoughts on Lexie's engagement to Mike? Let me know! Please review. Hoped you liked the previews for the upcoming chapters. Review!! And Happy Holidays!!!

Until Next Time,

Ancient 85


	65. Old Hurts

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I create.**

_Don Flack slowly entered his apartment after a long day's work. He emptied out the contents of his pockets into a small dish on the kitchen counter. It was then that he saw Vanessa._

"_When did you get here?"_

"_We have to talk." Vanessa said sternly._

"_Okay." He answered tentatively._

"_I can't do this anymore."_

"_Can't do what?"_

"_I didn't want to hurt you. I know …its just I can't keep leading you on."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The time never seemed right. You were always….and I was always…it just didn't seemed like the right time to tell you."_

_Flack looked at Vanessa with confusion evident on his face. He had no idea what Vanessa was rambling about. Suffice it to say that it must be important for her to ramble on like she was doing._

"_Tell me what?!" Flack asked, finally._

"_I'm forgiving Eric." Vanessa blurted._

"_What?"_

"_I've been seeing Eric for awhile...as friends." Vanessa looks into Flack's eyes to gage his reaction. The true reaction. The one beyond the poker face._

"_Say something…please." Vanessa pleaded._

_Flack headed into his bedroom without responding to her plea. Vanessa followed._

"_What do you want from me, Don?"_

"_That doesn't matter anymore now does it?" Flacks said coolly._

"_Don't give me that bull. You knew very well my situation." Vanessa said, "Plus, it was your idea not to be exclusive."_

"_That didn't mean you could go running back to him the first chance you get! He's only going to hurt you again."_

_Flack's words stung._

"_The only one hurting me right now is you, Don."_

"_I'm only telling you what I think…how it is." _

"_You have no right…"_

"_I have every right I care about you!"_

_They make eye contact for the first time since Vanessa followed him into the room._

"_But if you want to get hurt again…I'm not stopping you."_

_Anger and hurt fill Vanessa's eyes, which Flack notices immediately after the words leave his lips. _

"_You know what, its not worth it." Vanessa says breaking eye contact. "Here's your key."_

_She tosses the key on his bed and left the room._

_End of flashback_

"Hey, Flack." Danny waves a hand in front of his friend's face to break the trance. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah…sure."

"Well, I'm convinced." Danny says sarcastically. His phone rings moments later. "Messer….Got it. Be right there." Danny hangs up.

"New case?"

"Crime never sleeps unlike you, Flack." Danny says with a smirk.

"Funny."

* * *

Cemetery

A gentle morning breeze sweeps through the stone markers, taking with it the sonogram picture. It was held loosely in the hand of the expectant mother. A warm hand gently wakes the sleeping woman.

Vanessa rubs her eyes in an effort to adjust them to the light.

She looks up to see a priest she recognizes as Father Matthew.

"Is the grass really that comfortable, child?" He says with a small smile.

Shaking away the metaphorical cobwebs, Vanessa gets to her feet to address the priest.

"Sorry about that, Father Matthew."

The gray-haired priest smiles before speaking.

"You might want to hang on to this." He hands her the sonogram, which Vanessa takes.

"Thanks."

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asks, noticing the look of sadness on her face.

"No. I'm fine."

"You don't look as though you are fine, child."

Father Matthew guides Vanessa to a nearby bench.

"I find that it helps to talk about it." The priest assures her.

"I'm sure it does."

Vanessa's gaze remains on the sonogram.

"Is this about your husband?" The question causes a sigh to escape from Vanessa's lips.

"Among other things. I thought leaving home would help me…it hasn't."

Father Matthew reaches into one of the pockets of his robe and pulls out a small bible. He opens it to a familiar page and pulls out a loose tattered page.

He hands it to Vanessa with the utmost care.

"The Serenity Prayer." Vanessa states after carefully unfolding the page in her hands.

"Its gotten me through some tough times." He replies. "Things happen for a reason, Vanessa. Trust that God will see you though it."

"And Eric?"

"He is at peace now."

"I wish I was satisfied with that."

"Not many people are."

Vanessa hands back the page and stands.

"I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me, but I have to be going now."

"I am here if you ever need anything." The priest says standing.

"I'm sure Vanessa appreciates the gesture, Father."

Father Matthew and Vanessa turn to see Cassie walking towards them. Her brown trench coat sways as the gentle breeze turns into a steady gust of wind.

The look of concern on the priest's face does not entirely escape Cassie's gaze. She grins at the priest who in turn feels uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong, Father?" Cassie asks knowingly.

"I don't want any trouble here."

"Not here to cause trouble. I came to visit my husband and decided to stop by my cousin's grave before leaving."

"Very well." Father Matthew says before turning to Vanessa. "I will be praying for you, child. Take care."

The priest heads in the direction of a small chapel.

Cassie watches him go before speaking,

"I don't think he likes me." She says sarcastically.

"Considering your reputation…"

Vanessa walks over to Eric's grave and places the sonogram by the headstone. She buries half of the picture to prevent the wind from taking it again.

"Your mother is worried about you and your baby."

"You spoke with her, lately?" Vanessa asks dusting the dirt off her pants.

"You know I did. She asked me to look after you."

"I know how to take care of myself." Vanessa responds.

"I know you can take care of yourself. You can't blame your mother for being worried about her daughter."

"No, I can't."

"_I'm_ worried about you, Vanessa."

"Don't be." Vanessa states pushing off her knees and standing from her crouched position.

Vanessa leaves without saying another word. Cassie turns to Eric's grave stone.

"Do you see what you've done to her?"

"I hope you're happy now, cousin. She's miserable and you're….wherever inconsiderate jerks go when they die."

"It was nice talking to you…for once. "

* * *

Crime Lab

It was ten after nine when Vanessa walks through the doors of the Crime Lab building. A few snickers and giggles were heard, but she shrugged them off and made her way down the hall.

Danny nearly doubled over in laughter when Vanessa came into view.

"Some fashion statement." Danny says when Vanessa stops in front of him. "I know ya like plants and all…"

"What are you talking about?" Confusion and anger etched in her features.

"The grass hairdo you got going on." Danny says pulling chunks of grass out of her hair to show her.

"Great! Just what I needed." She says with a sigh, "Got to work late. Now I come into the lab looking like Poison Ivy."

Danny laughs, earning him a jab in the arm.

"Hey you said it I didn't."

Vanessa makes a face. They continue walking down the hall, towards the elevators.

Flack is coming out of an elevator with Angell.

"Ya still up for the game tonight."

"Yeah. They better be good seats, Messer." Angell and Vanessa watch the exchange.

"You bet." Danny says with a smirk.

"Ah male bonding. Catch up with you guys later I've got work to do." Angell says walking down the hall.

"Got paperwork to finish." Vanessa gives Flack one last look before walking past them.

She pushes the button to call for the elevator when she hears someone shout her name.

"Vanessa!!" She turns

A tall muscular man in a black cowboy hat and cowboy attire waves at Vanessa from across the long hallway, with the poor front desk receptionist pleading with him to keep his voice down.

"You know that guy?" Danny asks. Flack remains silent hoping she doesn't.

"I think so."

Lab techs and other co-workers stick their heads out of their respective offices to decipher the cause of the loud disturbance.

"Eddie?" Vanessa walks towards the man unsure if she recognizes him or not.

Eddie outmaneuvers the receptionist and heads towards Vanessa.

"Did ya miss me, girl?" Eddie asks.

"Eddie" Vanessa throw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He twirls her around unexpectedly. After a full spin, he puts her down.

Vanessa looks around and realizes they have gathered an audience.

"Come with me." Vanessa says pulling him into an empty lab.

* * *

Mac's office

The receptionist knocks on Mac's open door.

"Yes?"

"This package came in today. Its addressed to you." She says handing Mac a large manila envelope. "Had them secure it for you."

"Thank you, Sandy." Sandy leaves the room.

Mac opens the envelope very carefully, pulling out its contents: a fairly thick folder and several black and white photos.

He sets aside the photos without looking at them and opens the folder. Mac soon learns that the folders is in fact a criminal record - Vanessa's criminal record.

A small note falls from the stack of papers in Mac's hands.

_You'd think the NYPD had better standards than no good gangsters. The community as well as her current employer has a right to know the kind of damage she can do. Here's only a fraction of the info we have on the lovely Detective Villanueva. Another letter will follow._

_Courtesy of the Venom Vixens_

Mac picks up the photos. One photo has a group of women, the youngest of the women appeared to be Vanessa. Mac guessed her to be about 14 years old. She appeared alongside Cassie.

The next few photos appeared to be candid shots of Vanessa talking with known mafia members.

Mac lets out a sigh.

* * *

Empty Lab Room

"We missed you at the funeral." Vanessa says letting go of his arm to lean against a nearby lab table. She sees the flash of guilt pass through his eyes before he speaks.

He takes a seat across from Vanessa.

"Sorry about that." Eddie says sincerely, "I just couldn't see myself going."

Vanessa gently squeezes his hand and gives him a comforting smile.

"I don't blame you, Eddie."

Stella enters the room just as Vanessa is holding Eddie's hand.

She stops when she notices the other person in the room. His current ensemble is akin to that of a cowboy complete with the hat and bandana wrapped around his neck. Clearly not a local.

"Oh sorry. They told me you were in here…"

Vanessa pulls away from Eddie's hold.

"No problem, I was leaving away." Eddie says getting up.

"This is my friend, Eddie. Eddie, this is Stella."

Stella shakes his hand.

"It's a pleasure."

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you later?"

"Actually I was thinking if you and your co-workers would like to check out this place that my cousin told me about."

Vanessa gives him a look that he can't quite decipher. He continues anyway.

"So how 'bout it?"

"That would be great." Stella answers.

"I will see you then. Stella." Eddie shaking her hand, then giving Vanessa's hand a quick squeeze.

"See you later, ladies." He returns his hat back to its place on his head and tips the front of his hat before exiting.

"He was charming. Old friend?" Stella asks.

"Eric's younger brother." Stella's grin turns into a look of sympathy for her coworker.

* * *

Miscreant Headquarters

"Have them meet me at the warehouse at 6. Tell them to come unarmed." Cassie hands a small stack of papers to the woman.

"Is it wise to…."

Cassie holds up her hand to silence her.

"I know what you're going to say. 'Its suicide'. But I can't keep my hands crossed and watch more of our members die."

"I know. Its just that I don't think this is the right way to do this."

Cassie sighs. The woman leaves the room.

"I didn't think Eric's death would or could cause all this mess." She leans back in her chair.

"Thanks for all the trouble, Cousin." She says sarcastically.

Crime Scene

The body of a forty year old man laid sprawled across the sidewalk in a pool of blood. A crowd has already gathered around to see.

"Victim is Ted Gaper, 40 year old executive from Boston. Married. On business." Angell says crossing under the crime scene tape.

"In front of an apartment building? I think its more pleasure than business." Vanessa responds.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Have fun." Angell heads in the other direction to disperse the crowd.

Vanessa squats down to examine the body more closely.

"Have you join the cheater's club?" asks out loud before snapping a picture of the body.

She takes a few more shots then sets down the camera. With gloves on, Vanessa reaches to brush aside his hair away from his face. A large gash becomes visible. A blunt object was apparently used to bash the man's head.

"Guess you were a cheater."

"No one saw anything." Angell says coming up behind Vanessa. She raises an eyebrow when Vanessa doesn't respond.

"Vanessa?"

The sound of her name jars her out of her reverie.

"What planet did you go?"

"Found a large gash on the head."

"Knocked out then shot?"

"Sounds like it. With no one to corroborate we can't know till we get the cheat…I mean.. victim and evidence back to the lab."

"Don't you have to meet with the department counselor?"

"Was trying to forget about that."

"Can't say that I blame you." Angell says. Vanessa gathers up all the evidence.

"I'll see you back at the lab."

* * *

Jade's Hangout

"I don't know how you were able to convince my husband." Jade says, her arms crossed in front of her. She glances at the sign being hung over the stage.

"Having an amateur night is a great idea, Jade."

"We'll see about that." Jade says slightly unconvinced, but amused.

"I thought the donation I gave would have convinced you already."

"I'll save any comments for later tonight. Hope she's worth all the trouble, Boy."

* * *

Department Counselor

"We can't make any progress if you refuse to speak to me." the woman says.

"There's no progress to make - nothing's wrong. No problem, no progress."

"If that were the case you wouldn't be here."

"I'm here because I had no other chance."

"Let's talk about that."

"Let's not." Vanessa crosses her arms in front of her.

"I can't help you unless you talk to me." the woman replies.

"What would you like me to say?"

"Anything you feel comfortable saying."

"Anything, huh? How about that I think its useless to talk about things that have already happen. Things you cannot change."

"It allows you to let out that anger or whatever emotion you keep inside."

"My sister has told me the same thing."

"She has?"

"That's a social worker for you."

* * *

Shooting Range

"Is there a war coming?" Mike asked gripping tightly to the headphones on his head.

"What?" Lexie asks still firing off rounds into the target.

"I said 'is there a war coming?'!"

Lexie puts down the gun and pushes a button. She takes off the head phones; as does Mike.

"You said I could choose the activity." Lexie takes the target sheet.

"That's when I thought you wanted to go bowling."

"You're such a baby, Mike."

* * *

Department Counselor

"Its sounds like she's just trying to help you out."

"I don't need help."

"You made that perfectly clear already." she says, "what I want to talk to you about is what happened to you long ago."

"I was attacked end of story."

"Is that all that happened?"

"Yes."

"Is there a reason why you choose to use the word 'attacked' and not raped?"

"I'm done." Vanessa gets up and heads for the door.

"Wait! I know its not easy to acknowledge or even make sense of what happened…even after 17 years." Vanessa stops at the door.

"I know that talking about something won't end the pain or make you forget that night. I can't guarantee that you won't continue to have dreams of that night because you probably still will."

"Gee thanks."

"What I do know is that talking about it will make you stronger to deal with it - to live with it - not as a victim, but a survivor."

"It's not as easy as you make it seem." Vanessa says

"I know its not."

"That night keeps playing in my dreams every night for the past 17 years without rest. I can't stop it even though I've tried."

The counselor remains quiet allowing Vanessa to continue.

"For years I've blamed Lindsay when the only one to blame was myself."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Like I believe that. Don't patronize me. I know all that babble of how it wasn't your fault, but the man who took advantage of you. So save the pep talk."

"I'm not patronizing you, Vanessa."

Vanessa remains quiet.

"Was there someone else that took advantage of you?"

"What are you getting at?" Vanessa questions.

"You said man and not men, which makes me believe there's something more you have yet to mention."

"Dr. Karen, queen of syntax." Vanessa remarks.

"Whatever you say won't leave this room."

"What's there to say…I got married when I was sixteen…."

"To Eric Mendez."

"I'd be lying if I said yes."

"Tell me the truth then."

"Truth is Eric was my fourth husband."

"Tell me about your first husband." she says still surprised at Vanessa's previous statement. Dr. Karen had taken a quick look at Vanessa's file before she came in. It only mentioned her being married once.

"He was nice…in the beginning."

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writer's block. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Can anyone guess what Vanessa is going to say about her first husband which you just find out is not Eric. Who was he or more importantly what kind of man was he? Please review with your comments.

**Until next time,**

**Ancient 85**


	66. Loyalty to the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Had a lot of things on my mind these past months. Hope you haven't forgotten about this story. Enjoy!**

Jade's Hangout

Cassie enters the small restaurant and bar just as a sad melody begins to fill the room. She waves to Jade behind the bar as she makes her way towards the stage and the person strumming on stage.

The singer's eyes are closed as she strums and nods to the beat she creates.

_I hate you _

_Just thought I let you know_

_I'm broken because of you_

_I knew some good men in my life_

_And even learn to love a few_

_But the scars that you left _

_On my skin and my soul _

_Have left me chasing love away_

Cassie sits at a small table. Her focus was not on the gentle strumming of the guitar, but on the pain that seemed to pour out of the song. It held so much anger and sadness at the same time. An anger that was now duplicated in Cassie. She cared about Vanessa like she was her own daughter.

_I hate you_

_The pain you've caused has marked me_

_I see you on those rainy nights_

_Taking what's not yours_

_Hurting me all over again_

Vanessa opens her eyes for the first time since she started playing. Seeing Cassie in the room causes Vanessa to stop playing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Vanessa." Cassie walks over to the stage just as Vanessa sets aside the guitar.

"Today's not a good day."

"I guessed that much. New song?"

"Old hurt. Talking to the counselor today made me remember…"

Cassie gives her a sympathetic look.

_Flashback_

"_Tell me about your first husband."_

"_He was nice…in the beginning." Vanessa stares down at her hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. All to avoid looking at the counselor._

"_Please continue." _

"_Dan was a businessman. An old friend of the family. He was much older than I was at the time. My parents thought I needed protection. Thought he'd make the perfect husband. I considered it. Who wouldn't. He was so handsome and successful. He had the most beautiful set of hazel eyes I'd ever seen."_

"_It was only after I found out that I was pregnant that I agreed to marry him. He didn't figure it out until after I started to show. _

"_It was the first time he hit me …first time anyone had ever hit me. After that night he got used to hitting me."_

_End of Flashback_

"Forget about Dan. He can't hurt you anymore."

"You'd think that be true." Vanessa heads for the door.

Jade comes out from behind the bar.

"So that's Vanessa." Jade states glancing at the door.

"Yeah that's her."

Jade softly shakes her head.

"Poor girl," Jade sighs, "Comes in every week around this time and plays the same song. Doesn't say a word…just plays and leaves when she finishes. Never knew the girl's name till now."

"She's had to face so much, so soon in her life."

"It shows. I hope that boy doesn't put his foot in his mouth."

"Knowing Eddie….He already has."

Vanessa's Apartment

She slams the door behind her getting the attention of the newest occupant sitting on the sofa. Apparently all the locks in New York aren't enough to keep Eddie out.

"Getting comfy, I see." She says walking over to Eddie.

"You're running low on food." Eddie comments holding up a bag of chips.

"I have plenty of food."

"You _**did**_." Eddie says stressing the last word.

"Great! What do you expect me to eat?" Eddie holds out the bag of chips for her to take some.

"You're not a very good host, Nessie."

Vanessa tosses her purse on the table with enough force to send it flying off the other end of the table.

"Says the annoying guest."

Vanessa turns to the fridge to see if she can salvage anything to eat. The fridge is full.

"Like I would steal food from a pregnant woman."

Alleyway - Afternoon

A small group of women had gathered at the end of cluttered alleyway in anticipation of their self-proclaimed leader. Each woman had appeared one by one to avoid attracting unwanted attention from passers-by.

It was nearing five o'clock in the afternoon when the youngest and most outspoken of the group let out an exasperated sigh. The young woman, Liz, was clearly through waiting. Her torn jeans and faded T-shirt indicated she had hoped for a nice day of quiet relaxation.

"I'm not waiting till 'princess' decides to show up." She says standing up only to be pushed back down by another woman.

"Sit down and shut up."

Just as Liz was about to give the other woman a few choice words, the sound of footsteps alerted them to their leader's presence.

"Well, girls. Glad you could show up." The woman says as she scans the group of women to make sure all were in attendance.

"I called you all here to discuss your 'loyalty' to the group." She saw a couple of them shift uncomfortably. "Its come to my attention that we have a few …stragglers in the group."

She signals someone in the back with a wave of her hand. The member shoves another to the front of the group. The so-called 'straggler' was Jan, a married woman in her early thirties. She stood there utterly terrified and…guilty. Jan was secretly working with the authorities to tie the group to a string of suspicious deaths.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I..I…"

"Well, speechless for once. Hoped you'd been that way with the police." She pulls out a silver dagger. The group's insignia etched along the dagger's handle.

Crime Scene - Few Hours Later

"Couple of kids took a shortcut through the park and found her like this."

The victim laid sprawled across the freshly cut grass. Cuts and scrapes adorned her arms, but none more noticeable than the large carvings across her chest and stomach. Vast amount of blood pooled around her.

The word "Mole" had been carved into her skin.

"Mole. Good chance its gang-related."

"Jan!" A man rushes under the tape and towards the victim. "Please no!"

Mac prevents the grieving man from coming any closer as he waves off the oncoming officers.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Devin...James. My wife…oh no…what happened to her?" the man says clearly distraught at the bloody sight.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. When did you last see your wife?"

"A few nights ago. She was spending… the weekend …with friends." He says between sobs. "The kids! I got to get them from daycare."

"An officer will go with you." The man only nods and follows one of the officers.

"No eye-witnesses." Lindsay says walking up to Mac. "Everyone claims to not have heard anything."

"With these kinds of wounds someone must have heard something."

Mac looks up from the body to see Flack walking towards them being occupied by two men - clearly FBI.

"Mac, this is Agent Rinder and Agent Stuart." Flack says motioning to the men next to him.

"Jan James was one of our informants. She was suppose to give us the name of the leader and where to find her."

"Her?"

"Our sources led us to believe that an elite group of women are in fact behind a string of murders down in Boston. The leader was to show her face today and we would have had her. What we do have is a list of alleged members." the agents says handing Mac the list.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to have her show up to the meeting." The younger of the two agents says.

"Meeting? What meeting?" Mac asks.

"The group was to have a meeting today about what… it wasn't clear. Till now." The older agent says solemnly. "If there's anything we can do…we'll be in touch, Detective Taylor."

"They were oddly helpful." Lindsay says watching the agents get into a black sedan.

Vanessa's Apartment

Eddie stared in disbelief at the enormous amount of food currently on the small dining table.

"You ain't going to eat all of that …are you?"

Vanessa looks at him with a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Let me get my video camera before you 'dug in'. I want something to show little Eddie when he gets older." Eddie says searching through his things.

"Who told you what name I wanted to give my baby?"

Eddie picks up a small blue book.

"Its an addiction." He waves it in front of her.

"You read my diary!"

Vanessa snatches the book out of his hands. Eddie throws his hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't read much…just a couple of pages…you know to pass the time waiting for you to show up."

"How much is a couple?" She asks taking several threatening steps towards him. Eddie wastes no time a jumps behind the couch, using the small tattered furniture as a shield between him and Vanessa.

"Don't hurt me…I bruise easily. I don't look quite as hot with dem bruises."

Vanessa bursts into fits of laughter.

"You idiot. You haven't changed." She sets her diary on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

Eddie jumps back over the couch and pats the seat next to him. Forgetting her anger, she takes the seat offered to her.

They sit side by side for several minutes before Eddie decides to break the silence.

"How's little Vanessa." He asks, using his nickname for Lexie.

"She's fine. A college girl now."

"Man, you're old." He receives a jab in the arm for the comment.

"You're just as 'old' as me."

"Seriously though, you must be proud. She's a great kid."

"Look who sounds old now." Vanessa says with a smirk.

"But still hot."

"Sure keep dreaming." Eddie's smile turns into a pout.

Silence once again fills the room.

"So…how much time do you have before you go back to work?"

"A couple of hours…why?"

Eddie grabs his jacket and heads to the door, taking Vanessa along with him.

"Let go see the Botanical Gardens. I bet you haven't gone." Vanessa stopped in her tracks.

"_How?"_

"_Danny told me how much you liked the gardens the last time you were here. So I called in a favor from the new owner of the place."_

"_I didn't get to enjoy it much with the case and all."_

"_Yeah kinda figured that." Vanessa continues to look around. "So you like it?" Vanessa turns to him._

"_Thank you. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Flack smiles._

"Vanessa?"

Eddie's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "You okay there?"

"Yeah fine. I just don't feel like going now."

The look on her face was something Eddie recognized from many years of friendship with the stubborn brunette. He knew right away when something was up with her. Judging by the far away look in her chocolate brown eyes it had to do with a recent memory.

"Can't fool me Nessie. I know you better than anyone. You can…"

The shrill ring of the phone interrupts Eddie's efforts to get anything out of Vanessa. She answers the phone by the third ring. Eddie decides to wait out the phone call on Vanessa's couch.

"Fine I'll be there." Her tone is curt. "I'm not giving you attitude. I'll be there."

"I take it the call was from that lovely sister of yours." Vanessa sends him a glare.

"I have to go in early and fill out some paperwork my darling sister stuck me with."

Eddie leans back folding his arms behind his head.

"That's what happens when you work with family, Ness. You're bound to have your run-ins. Just promise me that when you two duke it out I get a front row seat to the brawl."

Vanessa heaves a small throw pillow at Eddie hitting him hard in the face.

"How is that for a brawl?"

"Ouch I should learn not to mess with a hormonal woman."

"Keep talking, cowboy."

"Shutting up." Eddie says shielding his face from further damage.

**That's all for know. And like I said before, sorry about the long wait between updates. Hope to hear from you in the form of reviews. Let me know what you're thing. Look forward to hearing from you. So please review.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient85**


End file.
